Made Of Stone
by meetmeinthemiddle
Summary: Quinn Fabray nunca había estado con una mujer más de tres meses... hasta que Rachel Berry apareció en su vida. El tiempo sigue pasando, pero Quinn es reacia a formalizar su relación. Rachel, cansada de buscar "más", decide que debe olvidar a su primer amor y empezar de nuevo... pero las cosas no saldrán como ella planea. - Advertencia: G!P [Multi-chapter Faberry] [Adaptación]
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, nis sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

Quinn apretó el volante con fuerza cuando su Audi rs5 amenazó con patinar sobre la helada carretera. El paisaje rural de campos y árboles estaba cubierto por una gran capa de purísima nieve. No había otros coches.

En un día en que la policía había aconsejado a la gente quedarse en casa y evitar las peligrosas condiciones de la carretera, Quinn disfrutaba del reto de probar su habilidad al volante. Aunque poseía una legendaria colección de coches casi nunca tenía la oportunidad de conducirlos ella misma. Podría no saber muy bien dónde estaba, pero eso le preocupaba poco. Seguía confiando en que, en cualquier momento, encontraría una entrada a la autopista que le permitiría regresar a Londres y, por tanto, a la civilización.

Quinn no se acobardaba ante dificultad alguna, sencillamente porque las dificultades no existían para ella. Llevaba una existencia tranquila y bien organizada. Cualquier problema, cualquier incomodidad se evitaba con una buena inyección de dinero. Y el dinero no era obstáculo para una mujer como ella.

La fortuna de los Fabray, forjada originalmente en la construcción de barcos, había empezado a mermar cuando Quinn era adolescente. Aun así, su conservadora familia se quedó estupefacta cuando decidió no seguir los pasos de su abuelo y su padre, convirtiéndose en cambio en financiera. Unos años después, sin embargo, los murmullos de desaprobación se habían convertido en aplausos cuando Quinn tuvo un éxito meteórico.

Ahora, a menudo aconsejaba a gobiernos sobre sus inversiones. Quinn era, a sus veintiocho años, no sólo un orgullo para su familia, sino una genio de las finanzas y una adicta al trabajo.

En cuestiones más personales, ninguna mujer le había interesado durante más de tres meses. Todo el mundo sabía sobre su condición, eso era algo que nunca le preocupó y que muy por el contrario de lo que la gente pudiera pensar, atraía a las mujeres. Su poderosa libido y sus emociones estaban férreamente controladas por una mente ágil y bien disciplinada. Su padre, sin embargo, había estado a punto de casarse por cuarta vez antes de morir.

La manía de su padre de enamorarse de mujeres cada vez menos adecuadas siempre le resultó exasperante. Ella no era así; de hecho, la prensa la había acusado de ser de hielo por su trato con las mujeres. Orgullosa de su cuadriculado cerebro, Quinn había hecho una relación de las diez cualidades que debería reunir una mujer para entrar en la lista de posibles candidatas.

Ninguna lo había conseguido, ni siquiera se habían acercado.

* * *

Rachel metió las manos en las mangas de su gabardina gris y movió los pies para que no se le quedasen congelados.

Se había perdido y por allí no había nadie para darle indicaciones de cómo llegar a la carretera general. Pero el pesimismo era algo ajeno a la naturaleza de Rachel. Largos años viviendo una vida muy austera le habían enseñado que una visión negativa de las cosas desanimaba a cualquiera y no reportaba beneficio alguno.

Ella era de las que siempre miraba el lado bueno de las cosas.

De modo que, aunque se había perdido en medio de una carretera helada y desierta, estaba convencida de que algún conductor amable aparecería en cualquier momento. Daba igual que lo que le había pasado aquel día hubiera hecho gritar de frustración a la persona más tranquila del mundo.

La morena sabía que no se ganaba nada perdiendo los nervios por algo que uno no puede cambiar. Sin embargo, incluso para ella era difícil olvidar las ilusiones con las que había salido de casa para acudir a la entrevista.

Ahora se sentía como una ingenua por haber puesto en ella tantas esperanzas. ¿No llevaba meses buscando trabajo? ¿No sabía lo difícil que era encontrar un empleo fijo? Desgraciadamente, no estaba cualificada para ningún empleo. No tenía nada que hacer en un mundo que parecía obsesionado por los títulos universitarios. Además, no contaba con experiencia profesional y así era un problema conseguir referencias.

Rachel tenía veintiséis años y llevaba más de una década cuidando de su madre enferma. La relación de sus padres se había deteriorado a causa de la enfermedad y su padre se había marchado de casa. Después de un año, había cesado todo contacto entre ellos. Su hermano, Jesse, que era diez años mayor que ella, era ingeniero. Vivía en el extranjero y sólo hacía visitas ocasionales.

Casado ahora e instalado en Nueva Zelanda, el Jesse que volvió para el funeral de su madre unos meses antes casi le había parecido un extraño.

Pero cuando su hermano se enteró de que él era el único beneficiario del testamento se sintió tan aliviado, que le habló francamente de sus problemas económicos. De hecho, le había dicho que el dinero de la venta de la casa sería un salvavidas para él. Sabiendo que tenía que mantener a sus tres hijos, Rachel ni siquiera le recordó que sería un salvavidas para él, pero ella no recibiría ni un céntimo. En aquel momento no sabía que le iba a resultar tan difícil encontrar trabajo o alojamiento.

El silencio del paisaje cubierto de nieve fue roto entonces por el ruido de un motor en la distancia. Sonriendo, Rachel se acercó a la carretera para llamar la atención del conductor.

Quinn no vio a la mujer mientras tomaba la curva y luego no le quedó más remedio que dar un volantazo. El coche patinó en el hielo, dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo y se deslizó por la carretera hasta chocar contra un árbol.

Con los oídos retumbándole por el terrible crujido del metal, Rachel se quedó donde estaba, inmóvil.

Incrédula y boquiabierta, observó a la conductora, una mujer delgada y rubia, salir del coche a toda velocidad. Se movía tan rápidamente como su coche, fue lo primero que pensó.

—¡Apártese! —le gritó ella, pues el fuerte olor a gasolina le había alertado del peligro— ¡Apártese de ahí!

El coche se incendió y Rachel intentó apartarse, pero la mujer tiró de su brazo para alejarla más rápidamente. Tras ellas, el tanque de gasolina explotó y la fuerza de la explosión la levantó del suelo. La extraña evitó la caída sujetándola por la cintura, pero la tumbó en el arcén y se colocó encima para protegerla.

Sin aliento, Rachel se quedó en el suelo intentando respirar mientras pensaba que aquella mujer le había salvado la vida. Cuando levantó la mirada, se encontró con una piel pálida y unos exóticos ojos de color dorado, muy brillantes.

Tenía la ropa empapada, pero lo que le importaba en aquel momento era saber por qué esos ojos le resultaban tan familiares. De niña había visitado un zoo en el que había un león en su jaula, furioso y frustrado. Con los ojos brillantes, desafiando a todo aquel que osara mirarlo, el animal paseaba por su humillante celda con una dignidad que a Rachel le había roto el corazón.

—¿Se ha hecho daño? —preguntó ella, con una voz ronca de profundo acento que le hizo saber que aquella mujer no era inglesa. Aquella voz le produjo escalofríos.

Rachel negó con la cabeza. El hecho de que la hubiera aplastado contra el arcén lleno de nieve no tenía importancia en comparación con esos ojos. Tenía las pestañas muy largas, un rostro angular y muy femenino que poseía una belleza hipnótica.

Rachel observó los ojos más bonitos que había visto nunca.

—¿Qué demonios hacía en medio de la carretera?

—¿Le importaría apartarse? —murmuró Rachel.

Quinn se apartó musitando algo en su idioma. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba encima de la mujer responsable de la destrucción de su coche. Cuando tomó su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, se le ocurrió un pensamiento extraño. Tenía una piel bronceada, suave y tentadora.

—No estaba en medio de la carretera... temí que pasara de largo sin verme —explicó Rachel, temblando de frío.

En comparación con ella, aquella mujer era bastante alta.

—Estaba en medio de la carretera —insistió Quinn— Tuve que dar un volantazo para no atropellarla.

Rachel miró el coche, que seguía ardiendo. Era evidente que en poco tiempo sólo quedarían un montón de hierros quemados. Era un modelo deportivo y, seguramente, muy caro. Y que intentase culparla por el accidente la hizo sentir un escalofrío de ansiedad.

—Siento mucho lo de su coche —se disculpó, para evitar conflictos. Habiendo crecido en una familia con fuertes personalidades, estaba acostumbrada a asumir el papel de pacificadora.

Quinn miró los patéticos restos de su Audi, que sólo había conducido dos veces, y luego miró a la chica. Su ropa era vulgar, barata. De mediana estatura, era lo que su padre habría llamado una «chica sana» y lo que sus delgadísimas amigas, que disfrutaban metiéndose unas con otras, habrían descrito como «gorda». Pero entonces recordó lo femenina que le había parecido mientras estaba tumbada sobre ella y sintió un escalofrío de deseo.

—Es una pena que no pudiera evitar el árbol —siguió Rachel.

—Evitarla a usted era mi prioridad, señorita —replicó ella, irritada ante lo que veía como un velado ataque a sus dotes como conductora— Y en ese intento, podría haberme matado.

El escalofrío de deseo había desaparecido. Quinn lo achacó al golpe contra el árbol que, seguramente, la había privado de juicio y causado que su libido le gastase una mala pasada. Esa chica debía ser la menos atractiva que había conocido en su vida.

—Pero afortunadamente, las dos debemos dar las gracias por...

—¡Por dios! Explíqueme por qué debo yo dar las gracias en este momento —la interrumpió Quinn. Seguía nevando y la nieve empezaba a teñir su pelo de blanco— Está nevando, empieza a anochecer, mi coche favorito ha quedado reducido a cenizas junto con mi móvil y estoy en medio de una carretera desierta con una extraña.

—Pero estamos vivas. Ninguna de las dos ha resultado herida —señaló Rachel, intentando disimular que le castañeteaban los dientes.

Quinn dejó escapar un suspiro. Estaba perdida en medio de una carretera desierta con una total desconocida.

—¿Puedo usar su móvil?

—Lo siento, no tengo móvil.

—Entonces supongo que vivirá cerca de aquí... ¿dónde está su casa? —preguntó, mirando alrededor.

—No vivo por aquí. Ni siquiera sé dónde estoy.

Quinn frunció el ceño, como si acabara de confesarle algo terrible.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso?

—No soy de aquí —explicó Rachel— Es que me trajeron para una entrevista de trabajo. Luego empecé a andar y... pensé que no estaría lejos de la carretera general.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva caminando?

—Un par de horas. Pero no he visto ninguna casa. Por eso no quería que pasara usted sin verme. Estaba un poco preocupada.

Quinn se percató de que estaba temblando. Tenía la gabardina empapada.

—¿Por qué está tan mojada?

—Hay un riachuelo por ahí detrás, no lo había visto hasta que me caí en él.

Quinn la estudió, muy seria.

—Debería habérmelo dicho antes. Con esta temperatura, podría acabar sufriendo hipotermia, y yo no quiero problemas.

—No voy a darle ningún problema —replicó ella.

—He visto un granero un poco más atrás. Deberíamos cobijarnos allí.

—No, en serio, estoy bien. En cuanto empiece a caminar otra vez se me pasará el frío —murmuró Rachel.

Pero Quinn vio que se le empezaban a poner los labios azules.

—No entrará en calor hasta que se quite esa ropa mojada —dijo, tomándola del brazo.

La idea de quitarse la ropa delante de una completa extraña era sencillamente absurda, pero le sorprendió su respuesta inmediata a lo que veía como una emergencia. En un segundo, la extraña había olvidado el lujoso coche destrozado para echarle una mano.

Rachel se sorprendió. No estaba acostumbrada a que la gente la ayudara.

Ni su padre ni su hermano la habían ayudado nunca. De hecho, los dos hombres de su vida habían huido de los sacrificios que exigía la enfermedad de su madre. Rachel tuvo que aceptar que ninguno de los dos era suficientemente fuerte como para estar a la altura y como ella sí lo estaba, no tenía sentido culparlos por su debilidad.

—¿Cómo se llama? —le preguntó— Yo me llamo Rachel Berry.

—Quinn —contestó ella, tomándola por la cintura para ayudarla a saltar una cerca.

—Ah, gracias —a Rachel le sorprendió aquel gesto. No recordaba que nadie la hubiese tomado en brazos desde que tenía diez años.

Cuando estaba a punto de resbalar sobre un montón de nieve, Quinn la tomó del brazo.

—Tenga cuidado.

Rachel tenía los pies congelados y le resultaba difícil caminar. El edificio de piedra parecía cada vez más cerca e hizo un esfuerzo, pero la nieve era tan profunda que le resultaba imposible saber dónde ponía los pies.

Irritada, Quinn la tomó en brazos para hacer los últimos metros.

—Déjeme en el suelo, por favor... se hará daño en la espalda... peso mucho y...

—No pesa mucho. Además, si se cae, podría romperse una pierna.

—Y usted no quiere problemas, ya lo sé —suspiró Rachel mientras la dejaba en el suelo.

Dentro del granero estaban a resguardo de la tormenta, afortunadamente, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Quinn le estaba quitando la gabardina y la chaqueta a la vez.

—¿Pero qué...?

—Quítese la ropa y póngase mi abrigo —la interrumpió ella.

Rachel se puso colorada, pero aceptó el abrigo. Era demasiado práctica como para discutir.

—Voy a intentar encender un fuego —dijo Quinn.

Lo mejor sería dejarla en el granero con una buena hoguera mientras ella buscaba un teléfono. Saldría de allí más rápido por su cuenta.

Había gran cantidad de leña apilada contra un muro y Rachel se escondió allí para quitarse la ropa con manos temblorosas.

Quitarse los pantalones le resultó difícil porque tenía los dedos helados y la tela empapada se pegaba a sus piernas. Se quitó el jersey con la misma dificultad y luego, temblando violentamente, sujetador, braguitas y botines, se puso el abrigo de la extraña. Le quedaba grande. El forro de seda le hizo sentir un escalofrío, pero el peso del paño le daba calor.

Quinn estaba colocando troncos en el centro del granero.

De nuevo, Rachel se sintió impresionada por su rapidez y eficacia. Era una mujer de recursos, pensó. No se quejaba, sencillamente hacía lo que tenía que hacer. Desde luego, había elegido a una ganadora para quedarse tirada en la carretera.

Rachel la estudió, admirando el desaliñado pero elegante corte de pelo, la carísima y bien cortada falda gris que llevaba, con una camisa oscura de seda. Parecía una ejecutiva, una mujer sofisticada, el tipo de mujer con la que le habría dado reparo hablar en circunstancias normales.

—Tenemos un pequeño problema, yo no fumo.

—Ah, creo que puedo ayudarla —se ofreció Rachel, sacando un mechero del bolso—. Yo tampoco fumo, pero pensé que mi futuro jefe podría fumar y... bueno, no quería mostrar una actitud de censura.

Mientras escuchaba aquella sorprendente declaración, Quinn descubrió que aquella chica no era la menos atractiva que había conocido en su vida. Todo lo contrario. Su pelo caía con gracia sobre su abrigo en suaves ondas. Tenía las mejillas coloradas por el frío y los ojos color chocolate, brillantes. Estaba sonriendo y cuando sonreía todo su rostro se iluminaba.

Perdida dentro de su abrigo, le resultaba extrañamente atractiva.

—Tome —dijo ella, ofreciéndole el mechero.

—_Merci. _ Gracias —se lo agradeció Quinn, preguntándose por qué le gustaba esa extraña. Era morena y más bien bajita, cuando a ella le gustaban las chicas altas.

—_De rien_ —contestó Rachel moviendo los pies para entrar en calor— ¿Es usted francesa?

Quinn la miró, sorprendida.

—Sí.

Iba medio desnuda debajo de su abrigo, por eso la encontraba atractiva, se dijo a sí misma, intentando apartar la mirada.

—A mí me encanta Francia. Bueno, sólo he estado una vez, pero me pareció un país precioso —siguió Rachel— Está usted acostumbrada a hacer fuego, ¿no?

—Pues no —contestó ella, cortante— Pero no hay que ser Einstein para hacer una hoguera.

Rachel se ruborizó. Y cuando Quinn vio su expresión fue como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago. ¿Desde cuándo era tan grosera? ¿Por qué no la trataba con un poco más de delicadeza?

—Perdone. Soy mujer de pocas palabras, pero es usted buena compañía —le aseguró.

Sonriendo como una colegiala, Rachel metió las manos por las mangas del abrigo.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad —murmuró ella, sorprendida y casi conmovida por su respuesta al más simple de los halagos.

La pobre tenía tanto frío que sus escalofríos eran visibles. Cuando la leña empezó a arder, Quinn se acercó.

—Hay una petaca en el bolsillo izquierdo. Tome un trago o se quedará helada.

—Yo no estoy acostumbrada al alcohol, no puedo...

—Tome un trago, no sea tonta —sonrió ella, sacando la petaca.

Rachel tomó un corto trago y se puso a toser.

—Veo que lo decía en serio.

Ella respiró profundamente, moviendo los pies.

—Sí, pero es que tengo un frío...

Quinn abrió los brazos.

—Venga, acérquese. Piense en mí como si fuera una manta.

—No, yo no puedo...

—No pasa nada, señorita. Tardará un rato en entrar en calor.

Cuando se acercó, Quinn se quedó mirando su pelo. Tenía un pelo largo y brillante que la hacía tremendamente atractiva y por un momento se replanteo la posibilidad de que solo fueran extensiones.

—Sí, supongo...

—¿Lleva extensiones? —la interrumpió Quinn, frunciendo el ceño ante la estupidez de la pregunta.

—¿Extensiones? Pero si ni siquiera puedo comprar maquillaje —los nervios de Rachel la traicionaron cuando dio un pasito torpe hacia ella. De repente, su corazón había empezado a dar saltos y apenas se atrevía a respirar.

—Tiene una piel perfecta, no lo necesita —dijo Quinn con voz ronca, aplastándola contra su pecho. Tan cerca, no podía dejar de notar la suavidad de sus curvas. A pesar de los esfuerzos que hacía por controlar su reacción, su libido estaba a cien por hora.

Rachel no podía pensar aplastada contra ella.

Cuando levantó la cara, sus ojos se encontraron y sintió que le pesaban las piernas, que tenía una extraña tensión en la pelvis. Aquella mujer rubia inclinó la cabeza y ella imaginó lo que iba a pasar antes de que pasara, pero aún sin creer que fuera a hacerlo.

Quinn capturó su boca con urgencia. El beso la devastó, largo, interminable, su lengua explorando el interior de su boca. Estaba sin defensa contra esa salvaje sensación, porque su cuerpo despertó, de repente, a la vida. La tensión que sentía en el bajo vientre se convirtió en una espiral de calor que la recorrió entera con efectos explosivos. Sólo el deseo de respirar venció a ese perverso calor cuando tuvo que apartarse para llevar oxígeno a sus pulmones.

Quinn la miraba con los ojos oscurecidos.

—_Mon Dieu_... No tenía intención... Seguramente no le gustan las mujeres… No debería haberla tocado, lo siento…

—No, tranquila, está bien… ¿Tiene novia?—preguntó Rachel.

—No.

—¿Está casada?

—No.

—¿Prometida? —Rachel ya no tenía frío. Todo su cuerpo era como un horno.

—No —contestó ella, arrugando el ceño.

—Entonces, no tiene que disculparse —declaró Rachel, sin aliento, intentando evitar su mirada.

Lo que le había hecho sentir era una revelación para ella y la había dejado increíblemente vulnerable y confusa. Su primer beso de verdad y aquella mujer se disculpaba. Sería raro confesar que la había excitado y, que si quería volver a hacerlo, tenía vía libre.

Rachel se ruborizó, ¿de dónde había salido ese pensamiento tan impropio de ella?

—Lo siento, la he molestado —dijo Quinn.

Ella la miró, con los ojos brillantes.

—No, no me ha molestado.

Experimentaba muchas sensaciones diferentes, pero no estaba molesta; sorprendida, sí. Aturdida y emocionada también. Había vivido durante muchos años en un mundo exento de emociones. Quinn era lo más emocionante que le había pasado nunca y era tan grande su fascinación que le dolía negarse el placer de mirarla.

—Pensaba dejarla aquí sola... —empezó a decir la rubia, estupefacta por su falta de control.

—¿Por qué? —la interrumpió Rachel, asustada.

—Para buscar un teléfono. Tiene que haber alguna casa por aquí.

—Pero yo llevo su abrigo. Será mejor esperar hasta que se haga de día —murmuró Rachel, mirando por la ventana.

Los copos de nieve se acumulaban y ya ni siquiera podía ver la carretera. Nerviosa, se puso en cuclillas para calentarse las manos frente a la hoguera.

—Hábleme de su entrevista —dijo Quinn, percatándose de su aturdimiento— ¿Qué tipo de trabajo está buscando?

—Cuidadora de una anciana, pero al final no me han hecho la entrevista —suspiró ella— Cuando llegué a la casa, me dijeron que un familiar había ido a vivir con la señora y que el puesto ya no estaba libre.

—¿Y no se molestaron en llamarla para cancelar la entrevista?

—No.

—¿Y la dejaron ir con esta tormenta de nieve? —preguntó Quinn, algo enfadada.

—Les pregunté por qué no me habían llamado, pero la señora con la que hablé me dijo que ella no tenía nada que ver porque no había puesto el anuncio —dijo Rachel suspirando y encogiéndose de hombros— Así es la vida.

—Es usted demasiado buena. ¿Por qué quería un trabajo de ese estilo?

—No estoy cualificada para hacer otra cosa, al menos de momento —Rachel quería un techo y un trabajo fijo antes de poder hacer lo que era su gran ambición: estudiar diseño— También necesito alojamiento y ese trabajo me habría venido muy bien. ¿Dónde iba usted?

—A Londres.

—¿Por qué me ha besado?

Resultaba difícil saber cuál de las dos se quedó más sorprendida por esa pregunta, Rachel, que no había pensado antes de hablar, o Quinn, a quien nunca le habían exigido explicar sus motivaciones.

—¿Usted por qué cree?

Rachel se miró las manos.

—No tengo ni idea... lo he preguntado por curiosidad.

—Es usted muy sexy.

Ella levantó la mirada.

—¿Lo dice en serio?

—Sí. Y soy una experta en la materia, se lo aseguro —contestó Quinn, con una sonrisa.

Rachel sonrió. Le gustaba su franqueza. De modo que tenía éxito con las mujeres... Normal. Era una mujer muy guapa y seguramente debía tener chicas haciendo cola.

Pero la morena estaba más interesada por lo que había dicho antes.

Aunque pareciese un milagro, había dicho que le parecía sexy. Rachel se veía a sí misma como una chica más bien normal, bajita y siempre tenía que hacer ejercicio para controlar su peso. Llevaba toda la vida deseando ser delgada y atractiva. Cuando era niña solía ser un poco rellenita e incluso su madre solía lamentarse por eso.

Sin embargo, Quinn, una mujer guapísima, la encontraba sexy. Y lo había probado sucumbiendo a unos encantos de los que ella ni siquiera era consciente de poseer.

Rachel pensó que la querría para siempre por permitirle, aunque sólo fuera una vez, sentirse como una mujer atractiva. Había esperado lo que le parecía una eternidad para oír esas palabras y de verdad creyó que moriría sin oírlas.

—¿A qué se dedica? —le preguntó ella.

—Inversiones.

—O sea, que está todo el día delante de un ordenador haciendo números. Supongo que será un poco aburrido, ¿no? Pero, en fin, alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Quinn había conocido a muchas mujeres que fingían interés por las finanzas sólo para impresionarla. Rachel, sin embargo, hacía todo lo contrario.

—¿Quiere chocolate? —preguntó Rachel, sacando del bolso una enorme chocolatina.

—Sí, antes de que se derrita —rió Quinn, bromeando mientras tomando la chocolatina que Rachel le ofrecía.

Pero al recordar el sabor de sus labios la risa desapareció, reemplazada por un turbador deseo de volver a besarla. La morena tomó un trozo de chocolate, pero en lugar de comerlo lo puso entre sus labios.

—Oh —Rachel cerró los ojos— Qué rico.

Quinn se quedó transfigurada por su expresión. No podía apartar los ojos de ella. Se preguntó si reaccionaría así en la cama. Intentaba controlar aquel absurdo ataque de deseo, pero su normalmente disciplinada libido se portaba como un tren a punto de descarrilar.

—Haría cualquier cosa por un trozo de chocolate.

No terminó la frase al ver el brillo en los ojos de la rubia. Reconociendo el deseo en esos ojos, se inclinó hacia delante, sin pensarlo siquiera, para buscar sus labios.

Con un gemido ronco, Quinn se puso de rodillas en el suelo y la besó hasta que empezó a darle vueltas la cabeza.

—Yo te compraría chocolate todos los días —dijo absurdamente.

—No quería... no pretendía que sonara de esa forma… —murmuró Rachel algo avergonzada al darse cuenta de que Quinn podría malinterpretar sus palabras.

—Lo sé —sonrió ella, tomando su cara entre las manos— Pero que seas tan sincera me parece muy… adorable—añadió, tuteándola.

—Otras personas piensan que soy demasiado extrovertida.

—No conozco a mucha gente así. Y, pensarás que estoy loca por decir esto, pero ahora mismo te deseo tanto que me duele. Es la primera vez que me pasa algo así.

Rachel sintió como si estuviera fuera de sí misma.

Era como si aquel beso se hubiera convertido en un alien dentro de su cuerpo. Se sentía feliz y, por primera vez, realmente atractiva y provocativa. Tantos años reprimiendo sus deseos, viendo pasar la vida, controlando los anhelos y sueños que inundaban su imaginación, escondiéndolos tras una fachada de persona práctica, y por fin podían volar libres.

Quinn era su fantasía hecha realidad.

—A mí también —consiguió decir.

Quinn empezó a desabrochar el abrigo y luego se detuvo, con un brillo de confusión en los ojos. No sabía cómo habían llegado a esa situación, pero no estaba preparada para detenerse.

—Nos hemos vuelto locas... Rachel yo… — Quinn trataba de explicarle sobre su condición cuando se dio cuenta de que la morena podía sentir su erección contra ella.

Rachel se agarró a las solapas de su chaqueta.

—No... No te detengas.

Quinn la tumbó de espaldas y desabrochó el abrigo del todo.

—Dime cuándo debo parar...

Sin intención alguna de detenerla, Rachel temblaba disfrutando de sus caricias. Durante veintiséis años había sido buena y, por una vez, durante una noche, iba a ser mala y, además, iba a disfrutar.

Quinn le desabrochó el sujetador y dejó escapar una especie de rugido al ver sus bronceados pechos a la luz de la hoguera.

—Tienes un cuerpo increíble.

Rachel la miró, con una mezcla de vergüenza y deseo, para ver si le estaba tomando el pelo. No, en sus ojos dorados veía sinceridad.

Con reverencia, Quinn empezó a jugar con sus delicados pezones, que ya habían empezado a endurecerse. Por dentro, Rachel sentía que se estaba quemando. En unos segundos, el mundo entero se había centrado en aquella mujer y en lo que le estaba haciendo.

Quinn empezó a acariciar sus pezones con la lengua y el escalofrío interior se hizo tan poderoso, que Rachel no podía estarse quieta. Su piel era increíblemente sensible y la humedad entre sus piernas la avergonzaba y la excitaba al mismo tiempo.

—Quinn... —murmuró su nombre, hasta que ella la tocó donde quería que la tocase.

La sensación fue electrizante y la llevó a un sitio en el que nunca había estado, donde lo único que importaba eran sus caricias y el deseo que nacía con ellas. Rachel se movió y se envolvió en ella, perdida en el olor de su piel, de su pelo, en el calor de su cuerpo.

—No puedo esperar —le confesó Quinn, la pasión rompiendo las barreras de su poderoso control, excitada como no lo había estado nunca.

Con un gemido ronco, se empezó a hundirse en su húmeda cavidad... pero se encontró con una inesperada resistencia.

—¿Eres virgen? —murmuró, atónita.

—No te pares —dijo ella, enredando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Tras aquellas palabras, Quinn intentó ser más gentil y controlar todas aquellas las sensaciones que estaba experimentando. La excitación llevó a Rachel al éxtasis, a un sitio donde sólo importaba el placer. Después, se sintió asombrosamente feliz y emocionada.

Con la mente invadida por su esencia, y por la sensación de su sexo intentando tragarse su miembro, Quinn no podía retrasarlo más. No podía contenerse. No podía esperar.

La rubia agarró a Rachel de las caderas y se deslizó en ella con un envite delicioso e interminable. Hasta el fondo, apretándose contra ella tanto como pudo. Inspiró temblorosamente ante la sensación que la embargó. Apretada, mojada, caliente, sedosa. La morena era todo eso y más.

Cuando Rachel gritó debajo de ella, Quinn se dio cuenta de que probablemente no había sido tan gentil como pretendía.

Intentando distraerla un poco de aquel dolor que imaginaba que le estaba infringiendo por tratarse de su primera vez, Quinn llevó sus labios a los de Rachel y la besó, asaltando su boca, al mismo tiempo que la llenaba con su sexo. Lentamente. Con largos y profundos envites.

Después de un rato, Rachel pareció relajarse bajo su cuerpo. Quinn aprovechó aquel momento de relajación y empezó a moverse de verdad. Se retiró y luego se hundió en ella otra vez con dureza. Rachel gimió y se cerró en torno a ella.

Quinn sabía que no le faltaba mucho para llegar al clímax, por eso se movió más rápido dentro de ella. Tras unos cuántos envites más, Rachel alcanzó la cima junto a ella. Quinn gruñó sobre sus labios al mismo tiempo que se descargaba en su interior.

Quinn la miró un momento y luego volvió a abrochar el abrigo, besando su frente.

—Eres muy dulce... pero deberías haberme dicho que era tu primera vez.

—Eso es asunto mío —murmuró Rachel, enterrando la cara en su cuello.

—Pero ahora es asunto mío también —insistió Quinn, separándose un poco y levantando su barbilla con un dedo para mirarla a los ojos— Ya sé que no nos conocemos, y que pensarás que estoy loca por decir esto, pero en un futuro muy cercano, decidirás mudarte a Londres. Y a mí me encantaría seguir viéndote… Yo podría ser algo así como tu amante.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Rachel, aunque no podía disimular su alegría.

Quinn sonrió, segura de sí misma.

—Porque te lo pediré y tú no podrás decir que no.

Con el corazón latiendo como una pelota de goma dentro de su pecho, Rachel sonrió. En sus ojos había un brillo de calidez, de generosidad, el rasgo más importante de su carácter.

* * *

**¡Hola! He vuelto y os traigo una nueva e interesante historia. **

**Debo decir que este fic será un multi chapter también, porque es cortito (siete u ocho capítulos), pero lo tengo por aquí desde hace tiempo y quiero compartirlo con todas vosotras. **

**También quería agradeceros por los reviews del último capítulo de _Not too late. _Me alegro de que os gustara la historia ^.^**

**Eso es todo por ahora. Ya me contaréis que os parece este primer capítulo... ¡Nos leemos pronto! ;)**


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Dos años después**_

Rachel estaba en un lujoso café de Londres, esperando la llegada de su amiga Santana.

Aunque sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de allí, centrados en Quinn. Se preguntaba cómo iban a celebrar el segundo aniversario de aquel primer encuentro. ¿Buscando un granero abandonado en medio de la nieve? No, ésa no sería buena idea, pensó sonriendo para sí misma. A Quinn no le gustaba el frío y tenía poca tolerancia para los inconvenientes.

—Siento llegar tarde —se disculpó una delgada morena de ojos oscuros, dejando una cámara fotográfica sobre la mesa.

—No pasa nada.

—Berry, si dejas que te siga creciendo el pelo —dijo Santana entonces, señalando la melena morena que casi le llegaba a la cintura— la gente va a pensar que quieres ser Rapunzel.

—¿Cómo? —exclamó Rachel, sorprendida.

—Rapunzel, ya sabes, la del cuento de hadas. A la que encerraron en una torre y se dejó el pelo largo para usarlo como escalera —rió su amiga— Desgraciadamente para ella no fue un príncipe azul el que subió a rescatarla, sino la bruja. Te lo advierto.

Rachel soltó una carcajada. Estaba acostumbrada a la forma de ver la vida de su sofisticada amiga. Hija de un famoso artista, Santana había sobrevivido a una infancia bohemia e inestable para convertirse en una fotógrafa de éxito. Pero seguía teniendo cicatrices infligidas por unos padres que habían vivido vidas tempestuosas.

—¿Qué tal tu princesa azul? —bromeó Santana, después de pedir un café.

—Quinn está muy bien. Muy ocupada, por supuesto, pero me llama todos los días cuando está fuera del país.

—Tu móvil es el equivalente a una cadena —bromeó su amiga— Creo recordar que, si lo apagas, te pide explicaciones por triplicado.

—No, mujer, lo que pasa es que le gusta saber dónde estoy. Se preocupa por mí —replicó Rachel— ¿Sabes que dentro de diez días Quinn y yo habremos estado juntas dos años?

—¡Ah, qué bien! La mujer que no se compromete jamás está buscando una medalla de oro. Podrías dedicarte a escribir columnas de cotilleo, pero claro, el mundo tendría que saber que existes y, lamentablemente, eres un secreto bien escondido.

—Quinn no soporta la atención de los medios y sabe que a mí tampoco me gusta. Estoy contenta de permanecer en la sombra —murmuró Rachel, diciéndose a sí misma, por costumbre, que el tiempo que tenía para disfrutar con Quinn sería tiempo perdido si debía compartirlo con los periodistas— Ahora mismo, estoy intentando encontrar una forma especial de celebrar nuestro aniversario.

—Quinn no hizo ningún esfuerzo por celebrarlo el año pasado, ¿verdad?

—No se acordaba de que llevábamos un año juntas. Debería habérselo recordado.

—¿Y qué dijo cuando se lo recordaste?

—Nada.

—Entonces, deja que te dé un consejo —suspiró Santana— Si quieres seguir con Quinn Fabray, resiste el deseo de celebrar vuestro segundo aniversario.

—¿Por qué?

—Recordarle que lleváis juntas dos años podría hacer soplar el frío viento del cambio.

—¿Qué intentas decir? —exclamó Rachel, angustiada.

Santana apretó los labios.

—Mira, yo creo que estás perdiendo el tiempo con esa mujer. Ni siquiera se molestó en aparecer el día que te dieron el premio en la escuela de diseño.

—Porque su vuelo había llegado con retraso.

—¿No me digas? No es eso, Rachel. Es que no tiene interés en tu vida, a menos que le afecte directamente.

—Quinn no es una artista ni tiene nada que ver con la moda. No espero que se interese por los bolsos que diseño.

—¿Por qué no? Eso es lo que haría cualquiera —la interrumpió su amiga— No te ha presentado a nadie, ni a su familia, ni a sus amigos. Si te lleva a algún sitio, tiene que ser uno donde no la molesten los paparazzi y donde nadie pueda verla contigo. Vive su vida y te tiene a ti en una jaula. ¿Por qué no te enfrentas a la verdad, Rachel? Eres su amante y...

—¡Eso no es verdad! Quinn no me mantiene. Yo no acepto su dinero —la interrumpió Rachel— Bueno, vivo en su apartamento, pero pago todos mis gastos y no acepto regalos caros.

—Pero no es lo que tú pienses, es lo que piensa ella y cómo te trata.

—Quinn me trata muy bien, Santana.

Su amiga dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Cómo no va a tratarte bien? Estás loca por ella y Quinn lo sabe y lo utiliza. Pero dejó bien claras las reglas desde el principio.  
—No, nunca ha habido reglas. No soy su "querida", como tú dices... nunca seré su querida —la interrumpió Rachel, apretando los labios.

—¿Ha hablado de futuro? ¿Amor, matrimonio, hijos?

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Rach, tienes derecho a preguntar hacia dónde va vuestra relación —le aconsejó Santana, antes de cambiar de conversación.

Después, Rachel no recordaba de qué habían hablado. Recordaba haber sonreído mucho para dejarle claro a su amiga que no se sentía ofendida por sus comentarios. Pero, en realidad, le habían hecho daño y le habían dado que pensar. Unas horas antes, se sentía feliz con su vida y ahora...

Santana no entendía las limitaciones que ella simplemente aceptaba sin discutir. Por amor. Pero se veía obligada a reconocer que lo que había dicho era cierto. No era una opinión, era un recuento de los hechos.

Quinn nunca la había llevado a Francia, aun sabiendo que ella quería visitar de nuevo ese país. Aunque su única hermana, Kitty, estaba casada con un inglés y vivía en Londres, nunca se la había presentado. Rachel se decía a sí misma que, con el tiempo, las cosas cambiarían.

Pero no había sido así.

Se convenció a sí misma de que era irrelevante que Quinn no les presentase a sus amigos, pero la verdad era que la rubia nunca le había dado opción.

También era cierto que Quinn jamás había hablado del futuro, al menos no de un futuro lejano. Hacían planes de mes en mes porque eso era todo lo que le permitía su abultada agenda. Nunca había mencionado el matrimonio o los hijos. En cuanto al amor, solía hacer comentarios irónicos al respecto y Rachel intentaba evitar el tema.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras entraba en el ático que se había convertido en su hogar. Quinn no aceptaba ningún compromiso, pero eso no significaba que fuera su "querida". ¿O sí? Por naturaleza, Quinn Fabray era una mujer reservada y cauta.

Entonces otra duda la asaltó. ¿Cómo podía decir que vivían juntas? En realidad, Quinn seguía usando un dúplex que tenía en Londres. Le había dicho que era necesario porque estaba más cerca de su oficina. Además, sus familiares se alojaban allí cuando estaban de visita en Londres. Pero Rachel nunca los había visto.

De repente, veía las bases de su felicidad desaparecer como la arena bañada por las olas. Adoraba a Quinn. Había creído que su relación era maravillosa, pero la franca opinión de Santana empezaba a destrozar esa confianza.

¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciega?, se preguntó. ¿Sería posible que, como el dúplex, ella sólo fuera un objeto útil para Quinn? Un objeto sexual.

El teléfono empezó a sonar en ese momento y, después de dudar unos segundos, Rachel contestó.

—¿Por qué tienes el móvil apagado? ¿Dónde estabas?

Era Quinn, naturalmente.

—Tomando un café con Santana, se me olvidó encenderlo.

—Llegaré mañana, a las ocho. Cuéntame algo.

Por supuesto, estaría tomando un café entre reunión y reunión y necesitaba que ella rellenase ese tiempo libre.

Estuviera en el país que estuviera, la llamaba por teléfono y esperaba que ella la entretuviese con su charla. Rachel nunca le contaba nada desagradable, nunca hablaba mal de nadie, le hacía favores a todo el mundo, lo veía todo por el lado positivo. Y siempre se le ocurrían cosas que comentar.

Pero aquel día tenía la mente en blanco.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Dime cualquier cosa... que la ropa se acorta para fomentar el negocio de los productos dietéticos, las propiedades adictivas del chocolate, qué día hace, que incluso los días de lluvia pueden ser divertidos, la gente tan encantadora que te has encontrado en el vestíbulo, en la calle, en la tienda... Estoy acostumbrada a que me cuentes esas cosas.

Rachel se puso colorada. ¿La creía una charlatana? ¿Qué veía en ella?

Le costó mucho, pero consiguió hablar como si no pasara nada mientras se miraba al espejo del pasillo. La imagen que le devolvía era poco halagadora.

¿Cómo una mujer como Quinn podía estar interesada en una mujer como ella? _«Para, para, para» _le decía una vocecita. Decidida, se dio la vuelta, jurándose a sí misma que la depresión no la llevaría a la nevera. Últimamente, cada vez que se sentía mal por algo, recurría a la comida, y sabía que perder su figura no haría que Quinn Fabray se quedara a su lado.

* * *

En Suiza, Quinn colgó el teléfono con el ceño fruncido.

Rachel parecía disgustada. Y ella nunca estaba disgustada. Todo lo contrario, era una chica siempre alegre, siempre dispuesta a ver el lado positivo de las cosas. Cuando le pasaba algo, siempre se lo contaba. ¿Qué problema podía tener?

Aunque no lo sabía, Rachel disfrutaba de una discreta protección veinticuatro horas al día. Quinn, como tantas personas de su posición, había recibido amenazas. Preocupada porque ella se convirtiera en objetivo, había contratado un equipo de profesionales para que velasen por su seguridad.

Había pensado decírselo, pero temía que los guardaespaldas la asustaran. Rachel era tan amistosa, tan simpática con todo el mundo, tan ingenua... No quería cambiar eso y decidió que era mejor no contárselo.

Por un momento, pensó preguntar al equipo de seguridad dónde había estado y con quién. Pero no, eso sería aprovecharse de la situación. No tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo.

Aun así, que Rachel le hubiera causado algo de ansiedad por primera vez hizo que se volviera hacia los ejecutivos con gesto frío y cortante.

* * *

Rachel siempre se arreglaba para Quinn. Mientras miraba en su armario, lo dividió mentalmente en tres colecciones de ropa.

Mientras sacaba un vestido de la percha la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y tuvo que agarrarse a la puerta del armario para no perder el equilibrio. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, pero pensó que era debido a un resfriado que había sufrido unos meses antes y que no había podido curarse del todo. Sin duda era eso y no le apetecía perder el tiempo yendo al médico.

En una hora, Quinn estaría de nuevo con ella y se negaba a atormentarse con los comentarios de Santana. Su amiga sólo había querido ponerla en guardia porque estaba preocupada, pero Rachel sabía que Santana había tenido varias relaciones fallidas y que desconfiaba de las mujeres en general. Además, ella no conocía a Quinn, no sabía lo maravillosa que era.

Quinn intentaba alejarse de cierto tipo de prensa y hacía todo lo posible por mantener su vida privada en secreto. No era fácil que Rachel se enfadara, pero lo había hecho al leer artículos que utilizaban viejas fotos y viejas historias para seguir describiendo a Quinn Fabray como una mujeriega fría y sin corazón que, además, se mostraba inhumana en los negocios. ¿Habría leído Santana esos artículos?

Mientras se cepillaba el pelo, pensaba en la mujer que ella conocía, generosa, fuerte, apasionada... todo lo que había soñado siempre.

Aunque no le gustaba en absoluto, la llevaba de merienda porque a Rachel le encantaba. Los viajes turísticos le aburrían y, sin embargo, la había llevado a Roma, a Atenas y a un montón de ciudades fabulosas para que pudiera explorar su pasión por la historia en su compañía.

Cuando se sentía desanimada, asustada o deprimida, Quinn estaba a su lado. La amaba con toda su alma por muchas razones. ¿Y su lado malo? No, no quería pensar en eso. No quería arruinar su felicidad.

Quinn la llamó desde el aeropuerto.

—Estoy contando los segundos —le dijo Rachel.

La llamó desde la limusina cuando se quedó retenida en un atasco.

—No puedo esperar más.

—¿Sabes cuánto te he echado de menos? —preguntó Quinn en su última llamada mientras entraba en el ascensor para subir al ático. Para entonces, Rachel estaba nerviosa. La puerta se abrió y, al verla, dejó de pensar.

Le temblaban tanto las rodillas, que se apoyó en la pared para estabilizarse. Todo en Quinn la emocionaba. Desde el ángulo orgulloso de su cabeza hasta la forma de su cuerpo, sus piernas, todo en ella era espectacular. Era guapísima y sólo tenía que entrar por la puerta para que su corazón amenazase con detenerse.

Quinn cerró la puerta con el pie y la tomó entre sus brazos. Por un segundo, Rachel se perdió en la felicidad de tocarla, de olerla.

—Quinn...

—Si pudieras viajar conmigo, pasaríamos más tiempo juntas —dijo ella, con voz ronca —Piénsalo. Podrías dejar tus tareas artísticas aparcadas durante un tiempo.

Y perder su independencia. Eso estaba fuera de la cuestión.

—No puedo.

Contenta de haber plantado otra semilla, Quinn la aplastó contra la pared.

Rachel sucumbió al atractivo de su boca con el mismo fervor que habría empleado en una situación de vida o muerte. Sabía de maravilla, como algo adictivo sin lo que no podría vivir. Quinn la tomó por la cintura, levantándola para apretarla descaradamente contra su erección.

—Oh... —gimió Rachel derritiéndose como el chocolate al calor del sol.

Aplastada contra el cuerpo de la rubia, apartó la cara para buscar oxígeno cuando recordó que había olvidado recordarle algo importante.

—El móvil.

Quinn se puso tensa.

—O el móvil o yo —le recordó Rachel.

Con una mano, Quinn sacó el móvil del bolsillo de sus pantalones y lo tiró sobre la mesa del pasillo. Luego, volvió a buscar su boca con ansia devoradora.

—Por una vez, no vamos a hacerlo en el pasillo.

Mareada por la pasión, Rachel sólo pudo asentir.

Decidida, Quinn, la tomó de la mano para llevarla al dormitorio.

—Yo he dejado el móvil, así que tendrás que compensarme adecuadamente, _ma belle_.

Rachel tenía las piernas temblorosas. El brillo sexual en sus ojos la aprisionaba como una cadena. Una cegadora ola de deseo la recorrió entera.

Quinn la miró con ardiente satisfacción mientras bajaba la cremallera del vestido azul turquesa, dejando al descubierto el sujetador y las braguitas de encaje.

—Eres maravillosa—murmuró, con voz ronca de pasión.

Luego, tomándola en brazos, la depositó sobre la cama, su carismática sonrisa iluminando un rostro por lo general serio.

—No te muevas.

—No pienso ir a ningún sitio —musitó Rachel, sus ojos clavados en ella como si tuviera un imán mientras se quitaba su ropa.

Era una mujer impresionante. Rubia, alta, de complexión delgada e increíblemente guapa, que en ocasiones emanaba la fuerza y la sensualidad de un predador.

Rachel sentía como si tuviera mariposas en el estómago... y, sin embargo, a la vez, debía luchar contra la vergüenza de estar tumbada en una cama, en ropa interior, delante de ella.

No la habían educado de una forma liberal, pero cuando Quinn llegó a su vida no sólo había tirado el libro de las reglas, lo había quemado.

¿Era importante para ella?, se preguntó. ¿O era algo temporal, algo que abandonaría sin mirar atrás cuando se cansara?

—¿Piensas en mí cuando estás fuera de Londres? —le preguntó.

Quinn se tumbó a su lado mientras desabrochaba su sujetador.

—¿Después de dos semanas sin sexo? Esta semana he pensado en ti al menos una vez por minuto —contestó ella, riendo.

Rachel se ruborizó. Pero el comentario no le gustó en absoluto.

—No me refería a eso.

Quinn la apretó contra su pecho, con esa típica arrogancia suya que afloraba en ella de vez en cuando.

—No le hagas a una chica francesa preguntas de ese tipo. Eres mi amante, claro que pienso en ti.

Cuando empezó a besarla, todas las dudas desaparecieron. Se desató un incendio entre sus piernas y una ola de deseo la consumió al sentir el peso de su cuerpo.

Dos semanas sin Quinn eran como toda una vida. Aunque dudaba de su amor por ella, no podía evitar refugiarse en su pasión. Sus expertas caricias la hacían gemir y, cuando utilizó los dientes y la lengua, empezó a apretarse contra ella sin pensar en nada más.

Su corazón latía a toda velocidad, el aire apenas llegaba a sus pulmones. La elemental sensualidad de Quinn era irresistible. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que la excitaba y, cuando encontró el punto escondido entre sus piernas, con sus dedos expertos la llevó a unas cimas de deseo aún más desesperadas.

—Así es como te imagino —murmuró, con cruda satisfacción— Enloquecida por el placer que te doy.

Era preciosa y quería perderse en ella. Necesitaba introducirse en Rachel, y sabía que ella recibiría ese deseo con el suyo propio. Como había hecho tantas otras veces.

La levantó en sus brazos, hundiendo su lengua en la boca de la morena, que le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos mientras sus dedos se enredaban en la rubia cabellera.

Rachel temblaba cuando ella la tumbó sobre las sábanas, y sus bocas se fundieron mientras la mano de Quinn acariciaba su pezón, que ya estaba duro y erecto, inundando su cuerpo de calor y fuego líquido.

La morena acarició su espalda, antes de bajar y tocarla ahí, encantada con la sensación de la dureza de Quinn en su mano. El gruñido que oyó confirmó que la rubia también estaba encantada.

Quinn se tumbó de espaldas mientras Rachel besaba sus pechos y bajaba por su estómago hasta el miembro que palpitaba entre los muslos. Su respiración se ahogó al sentir la sensual caricia de su lengua contra su miembro y, al tiempo que sabía que no iba a poder aguantar mucho más, deseaba hundirse en el calor de sus muslos, dentro de ella, acariciándola hasta alcanzar ese desgarrador clímax que tanto había ansiado poder disfrutar durante su viaje

Quinn cambió de posición en un rápido movimiento y se colocó sobre ella. Miró su excitado rostro mientras la penetraba lentamente y las caderas de ambas se movían al unísono, obligándola Rachel, con un lento movimiento, a que la penetrara más profundamente.

La necesidad de Rachel por ella era dolorosamente intensa. Su pasión la enloquecía hasta el límite, pero luego empezó a caer, a caer... hasta llegar a un estado de agitación que no tenía nada que ver con la sensación de felicidad que experimentaba otras veces.

Su cuerpo estaba satisfecho, pero sus emociones no. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas.

Quinn apartó el pelo de su cara.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —contestó Rachel— No sé por qué estoy llorando.

Quinn la acarició, pensativa. Si tenía paciencia, le contaría qué pasaba. Rachel era incapaz de guardarle un secreto.

—Lo siento... supongo que me he puesto emotiva pensando en nuestro aniversario —murmuró la morena poco después.

—¿Qué aniversario?

—¿No sabes que dentro de unos días hará dos años que estamos juntas? —Dijo Rachel sonriendo y levantando la cabeza— Quiero que lo celebremos.

_¿Dos años? _

Quinn intentó disimular su reacción ante la noticia. ¿Tanto tiempo llevaba con Rachel? ¿Dos años? Algunos matrimonios no duraban tanto. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en algo permanente? Se había metido en la rutina de su vida sin que se diera cuenta.

La vida de Rachel estaba tan conectada en la suya como las hojas de hiedra en un árbol.

No era una analogía muy inspirada, pero... ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se acostó con otra mujer? Dos años. Le había sido completamente fiel. Reconocer eso hizo que apretase los dientes. Inexplicablemente, se había infiltrado en su libertad como un ejército invisible, condicionando su vida de una forma que le resultaba completamente ajena. La sorpresa la enfrió, como si estuviera en presencia del enemigo.

—No me gusta celebrar mis aniversarios con mujeres —dijo con los ojos brillantes— No me gustan esas cosas sentimentales.

Rachel se quedó sin respiración. No quería creer que Santana había tenido razón, pero...

—Para mí es especial que hayas sido parte de mi vida durante tanto tiempo.

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

—Lo pasamos bien juntas y te aprecio en lo que vales, pero no creo que sea apropiado celebrar aniversarios. No somos novias.

Rachel se sintió como alguien atado a una vía cuando el tren se acercaba a toda velocidad. Esas palabras aplastaban todos sus sueños, todas sus ilusiones.

De un salto, Quinn se levantó de la cama para ir al baño. Rachel se quedó tumbada, atónita, con el corazón roto. Delante de sus ojos, la mujer a la que amaba se había convertido en una extraña aterradora de ojos fríos y tono cortante.

Nerviosa, se levantó para ponerse la bata azul que había sobre una silla, pero tuvo que volver a sentarse en la cama porque la cabeza le daba vueltas. Era ese estúpido mareo otra vez. Quizá tuviera una infección de oído.

_«Te aprecio en lo que vales»._ ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Que había calculado su valor en términos de conveniencia? No, Quinn no era una mujer sentimental y tampoco le importaba herir sus sentimientos, aparentemente. Debía de estar muy segura de su relación para prohibirle celebrar un aniversario.

Mordiéndose los labios, Rachel anudó el cinturón de la bata. Pero una furia desconocida para ella empezaba a emerger en su corazón a causa de la humillante respuesta.

Por otro lado, en el baño, Quinn se apoyaba en la pared de la ducha, dejando que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo. Normalmente, se quedaba en la cama con Rachel después de hacer el amor. Tomada por sorpresa, había actuado sin tacto alguno.

Furiosa consigo mismo, se habría liado a golpes con la pared.

Su relación era casi perfecta. Rachel nunca le exigía nada y no parecía tener más ambición en la vida que hacerla feliz. Y lo hacía de maravilla, tuvo que reconocer. No quería perderla, pero ¿qué podía hacer con una amante que no sabía que lo era?

Una amante que quería celebrar aniversarios como si fuera una esposa.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**He estado leyendo vuestros reviews y he decidido hacer algunas modificaciones en el primer capítulo. Teníais razón, la escena sexual era muy escueta para ser la primera vez de Rachel. No me di cuenta porque esta historia la adapté hace mucho tiempo y no revisé el capítulo antes de subirlo... pero bueno, he intentado arreglarlo un poco, espero que os guste más ahora xD**

**Gracias por seguir, comentar y marcar como favorita la historia. Espero que os guste este segundo capítulo. ¡Nos leemos pronto! ;)**


	3. Capítulo 3

Quinn hizo una mueca. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Probablemente, pensó, su amiga Santana fuera la responsable de aquel cambio. ¿Era ella quien había destruido su alegría? ¿Quién si no? Rachel le había repetido alguna vez los ácidos comentarios de su amiga sobre ella. Y tenía la impresión de que Santana la freiría en aceite hirviendo si tuviese oportunidad.

Que subestimase su relación con Rachel la sacaba de quicio. Ella se sentía orgullosa de cómo la trataba. Cuidaba de ella y era una mujer feliz. ¿Por qué? Porque Quinn mantenía alejada la dura realidad de la vida. Incluso conseguía que sus sueños se hicieran realidad.

Aunque Rachel no lo sospechaba, dieciocho meses antes había usado sus influencias para que entrase en un curso de diseño en la universidad. Gracias a ella, había empezado a diseñar bolsos que, en su opinión, ninguna mujer sensata debería comprar. Recordó entonces el bolso que parecía tener forma de tomate... Pero el asunto era que Rachel estaba contenta con su vida o, al menos, lo había estado hasta que la serpiente entró en el paraíso.

Estaba secándose con la toalla cuando Rachel entró en el cuarto de baño.

—Si no podemos celebrar aniversarios, ¿qué podemos celebrar? —le preguntó, muy seria.

Quinn se quedó parada con la toalla en la mano, las gotas de agua deslizándose por sus pechos. No había esperado un segundo asalto. El primero la había tomado por sorpresa.

—No sé qué...

Rachel se dio cuenta de que tenía un nudo en la garganta, un nudo que crecía con cada segundo.

—Una vez me dijiste que nada permanece igual, qué todo debe progresar —le recordó— Dijiste que las cosas que permanecen estáticas mueren. Sin embargo, en los dos últimos años nosotras no hemos cambiado en absoluto.

En ese momento, Quinn decidió que debía guardarse sus sabias palabras para sí misma.

Rachel hablaba con el corazón. Quería entender lo que estaba pasando entre ellas, necesitaba saber qué eran la una para la otra.

—¿Qué pasa entonces, Quinn? ¿Dónde va nuestra relación?

Que Rachel la sometiera a tal interrogatorio exasperó a Quinn. Pero, decidida a cortarlo de raíz, la atrajo hacia sí y buscó su boca con tal ansiedad, que la dejó temblando, desconcertada.

—¿Vamos a la cama? —murmuró.

Ella se puso pálida, como si la hubiera abofeteado. Aparentemente, Quinn creía que era muy fácil distraerla.

—¿Ésa es la respuesta? Quiero sentir que soy parte de tu vida, no sólo alguien con quien te acuestas.

Quinn abrió los brazos, suspirando.

—¡Pero eres parte de mi vida!

—Si eso es verdad, ¿por qué no conozco a tus amigos? ¿Te avergüenzas de mí?

—Cuando estamos juntas prefiero tenerte para mí sola. No voy a pedir disculpas por eso —contestó Quinn— Cálmate. Te estás poniendo nerviosa.

—No estoy nerviosa. Sencillamente, estamos teniendo una discusión —replicó ella, buscando dentro de sí la tranquilidad que le hacía falta.

—No pienso discutir contigo.

—¿Otra cosa más que te niegas a hacer?

En ese momento, empezó a sonar el teléfono y Rachel se alegró de la interrupción.

—Dile a Quinn que se ponga. —oyó la voz de Kitty al otro lado del teléfono.

—Un momento, por favor.

Si no encontraba a Quinn en el móvil, no tenía ningún problema en llamar al ático.

Las Fabray estaban muy unidos desde que sus padres murieron, cuando Kitty era una adolescente, y todavía se apoyaba mucho en su hermana. Pero no parecía saber quién era Rachel, porque siempre le hablaba como si fuera alguien del servicio.

Quinn tomó el teléfono.

—¿Sí? —murmuró. Pero miraba a Rachel. Estaba furiosa con ella. ¿Por qué quería estropear lo que había entre ellas? El diálogo telefónico continuó en francés.

Rachel entendía algo porque llevaba varios meses estudiando ese idioma para darle una sorpresa. Kitty estaba recordándole a su hermana que daba una fiesta en su casa la semana siguiente.

Por supuesto, Quinn no la invitaría a esa fiesta. Ella no tenía prisa por incluirla en su círculo familiar o de amistades.

¿Era porque sólo la utilizaba para el sexo? Sexo fácil, sin complicaciones, con una mujer que había sido lo suficientemente tonta como para entregarse desde el principio. ¿Cómo iba a quejarse si Quinn nunca le había prometido nada y ella no le había exigido promesa alguna?

Angustiada, Rachel se apartó. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no quería hacerlo delante de ella.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la situación.

Quinn era una mujer muy apasionada, con un deseo insaciable. Pero le interesaba más su trabajo que el placer y una mujer que exigía poco era una necesidad para ella. Sin duda, se lo había puesto en bandeja. No le exigía nada, no le montaba una escena cuando llegaba tarde... había aceptado un papel secundario en su vida.

¿Por qué? Porque Quinn era todo lo que ella no era, lo que no sería nunca.

No tenía un problema de autoestima, simplemente no podía ignorar el hecho de que Quinn Fabray la superaba en todos los sentidos. Era guapísima, sofisticada, rica, el producto de un mundo privilegiado.

Si llovía durante un día de verano, por ejemplo, la llevaba en su avión privado a alguna playa soleada. Tenía la capacidad de cambiar las circunstancias a su antojo. Había recibido una educación superior y era una persona muy inteligente, una perfeccionista obsesiva, raramente satisfecha con los resultados, por buenos que fueran.

¿Qué tenía ella que ofrecer en comparación?

Estudios primarios, una familia de clase media, una inteligencia normal y un físico también normal. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a soñar que algún día Quinn Fabray se enamoraría de ella? ¿Cómo había podido creer que un día iba a casarse con una mujer así? Sin embargo, había soñado precisamente eso.

Amaba a Quinn, la amaba con todo su corazón, de forma obsesiva. Y, desde el principio, ése había sido el problema. La amaba tanto, que era incapaz de usar el sentido común para controlar su relación con una mujer tan impresionante.

Rachel levantó la barbilla, orgullosa. Quizá Quinn estuviera satisfecha con su relación, pero ella no. Ella quería una relación con futuro. Se ponía enferma sólo de pensar en decirle adiós, pero si para ella sólo era una compañera de cama ocasional, tendría que hacerlo. Costase lo que costase.

Por otro lado, ¿no habría elegido el peor momento para mencionar un tema que para Quinn era controvertido? Quizá la palabra «aniversario» la horrorizara. Quizá estaba sacando las cosas de quicio, quizá sólo se estaba dejando llevar por las palabras de Santana.

Allí estaba, discutiendo con Quinn por primera vez desde que se conocieron en aquella carretera solitaria, poniendo en peligro su relación.

Rachel tuvo que apretar los puños para contener las lágrimas. ¿Qué le pasaba? Sentía tantas emociones dentro de ella, que no podía contenerlas. Nerviosa, respiró profundamente, intentando recuperar la tranquilidad que había sido siempre parte de su naturaleza.

—Rachel... —Quinn entró en el salón en ropa interior y la encontró frente a la ventana. Acercándose rápidamente, tomó su cara entre las manos— ¿Te gustaría ir a la fiesta de mi hermana la semana que viene?

Atónita, ella levantó la mirada.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Claro que me gustaría ir!

Al ver el brillo de felicidad en sus ojos color chocolate y esa sonrisa tan generosa que iluminaba su cara, Quinn se alegró. Había hecho bien. Un fin de semana en París habría comprometido sus principios en lo que se refería a aniversarios.

Que Kitty apenas fuera a fijarse en Rachel entre tantos invitados era irrelevante. No había razón para que no fuese a la fiesta, pero no tenía intención de convertir esa invitación en una costumbre.

Algún día, para cumplir con su obligación como heredera de la familia Fabray, tendría un heredero. Por eso, debía hacer una distinción clara entre su vida pública y su vida privada. Y ser discreta. A Rachel le dolería, naturalmente, pero cuanto más tiempo formase parte de su vida, más difícil le resultaría separarse de ella y más fácilmente se acostumbraría a aceptar las inevitables restricciones, pensó Quinn, decidida.

Con el corazón acelerado, Rachel apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Se sentía como una tonta por su falta de fe. Evidentemente, debería haber hablado antes con ella. Quizá Quinn sólo necesitaba un empujoncito en la dirección adecuada.

—Y ahora... —dijo Quinn, levantando su cara con un dedo. Su mirada oscura la mareaba. Se excitó incluso antes de que besara sus labios abiertos con un ansia devastadora, antes de que la tomase en brazos para llevarla de vuelta al dormitorio.

* * *

Al entrar en la impresionante mansión que Katherine Fabray y su marido, Jake Puckerman, habían reformado sin reparar en gastos, Rachel se estiró el vestido negro con manos sudorosas.

La fiesta estaba en todo su apogeo porque a Quinn no le gustaba llegar temprano a ningún sitio.

Rachel estaba muy nerviosa e intentaba contener el deseo de pegarse a ella. Le había dado tanto miedo ponerse un vestido que no fuera adecuado, que optó por un color seguro, el negro, pero las mujeres llevaban todos los colores del arco iris y se sentía un poco sosa. Además, su plan de pasar todo el día arreglándose había sido interrumpido cuando Quinn llegó al ático tres horas antes de lo previsto.

Por lo visto, se había cancelado una reunión. Y el dolorcillo entre sus piernas era el testigo de su entusiasmo, del que Quinn se había aprovechado para disfrutar de ese tiempo extra con ella.

Una joven rubia se acercó a Rachel, sorprendida.

—Eres tú, ¿no? Tú eres la chica que vende bolsos en el mercadillo de Camden, ¿verdad?

—Me parece que se equivoca —contestó Quinn con un tono que habría dejado mudo a cualquiera.

Rachel carraspeó. La chica se había puesto colorada.

—Sí, soy yo —le dijo, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—A mi madre le encantó el bolso. Se lo regalé por su cumpleaños y sus amigas están locas por comprar uno parecido. Te llamaré dentro de unos días —le prometió la joven.

Antes de que Rachel pudiera decirle que ya no vendía en el mercadillo de Camden, Quinn había puesto una mano en su espalda para obligarla a seguir andando.

El vestíbulo era enorme y estaba lleno de invitados.

—¿Es verdad? ¿Has estado vendiendo en un mercadillo? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—Sí. En realidad, estaba haciendo un estudio de mercado para saber a qué grupos de edad le interesaban mis bolsos. Me ayuda a saber...

—Vendiendo en un mercadillo —repitió Quinn, furiosa— Vendiendo en la calle como si fueras una mendiga. ¿Cómo te atreves a ofenderme de esa forma?

Rachel se quedó paralizada.

—No se me ocurrió pensar que fueras tan snob.

—No soy una snob.

—Me temo que sí, pero con tu privilegiada familia es comprensible.

—_¡Mon dieu! _¿Qué tiene que ver mi familia con esto? —la interrumpió Quinn, más furiosa aún al ver su expresión comprensiva— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que vendías por la calle?

—Por favor… No "vendo por la calle", tenía un puesto en el mercado de Camden —suspiró Rachel— Aunque ya no lo tengo.

—No deberías haberte rebajado a eso. A partir de ahora, tendrás que respetar las normas para preservar tu dignidad —dijo Quinn, apretando los dientes.

—La dignidad es algo que no me preocupa demasiado —replicó ella.

Quizá no fuera el mejor momento para decirle que había dejado el mercadillo para acudir a las ferias de artesanía, pensó irónica.

A veces, ser inmensamente millonaria hacía que Quinn fuese muy poco práctica.

Después de todo, ella no tenía dinero. Durante los dos últimos años, había vivido de la beca de estudios y, cuando terminó el curso, el dinero que sacaba vendiendo sus bolsos la ayudaba a pagar los gastos, pero era una batalla llegar a fin de mes. Sólo al no tener que pagar alquiler había podido salir adelante. ¿Sabría Quinn que ella pagaba las facturas de gas, luz y teléfono?

—Pero a mí sí me preocupa. Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por mí —dijo Quinn, con cortante claridad.

Sentía herido su orgullo al pensar en Rachel atendiendo a los clientes. Y debería saber eso sin que ella tuviera que decírselo, pero era demasiado ingenua para hacer discriminaciones. ¿Cuántas groserías habría soportado sin quejarse? ¿Qué otras cosas hacía que no le había contado?

Su confianza en ella empezaba a resquebrajarse. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta del problema que representaba estar tanto tiempo lejos de Londres. Si hubiese estado más tiempo con ella, habría sabido lo del mercadillo y lo habría cortado de raíz. En el futuro, tendría que interesarse mucho más por sus actividades.

Rachel conocía a Quinn demasiado bien y sabía que estaba enfadada. Quinn nunca entendería que alguien tuviese que ganar dinero como fuera, era demasiado orgullosa. Pero la frialdad de sus ojos le resultaba insoportable.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que la multitud se había apartado para dejarlas pasar y se sintió incómoda al descubrir que todos estaban mirándolas. Todas las cabezas se habían vuelto en su dirección. La gente la miraba con curiosidad, pero enseguida se centraban en Quinn. Ella era la mayor atracción y todos se apartaban como si perteneciese a la realeza. Aunque Quinn era indiferente a la atención que despertaba.

Una joven muy guapa de ojos claros y largo pelo rubio, su delgada figura envuelta en un vestido rosa de diseño, se acercaba a ellas. Rachel, que había visto muchas fotografías de Kitty en las revistas, reconoció a la hermana de Quinn enseguida.

Tenía los nervios agarrados al estómago. Deseaba tanto caerle bien.

Kitty besó a su hermana en ambas mejillas mientras se quejaba porque había llegado tarde. Riendo, Quinn se volvió hacia Rachel como si fuera a presentarle a su hermana, pero en ese momento un hombre se dirigió a ella en francés.

—Perdonad un momento —se disculpó, impaciente.

—Hola Kitty, yo soy Rachel—se presentó ella, ofreciéndole su mano— Estaba deseando conocerte.

Con una sonrisa cínica en los labios, Kitty contestó con desprecio.

—Eres la puta de mi hermana. ¿Por qué iba yo a querer conocerte?

Cuando se alejó, sin perder la sonrisa, Rachel intentó esconder su asombro. Y su horror. Con la cara ardiendo, intentó contener las ganas de llorar.

Que la hermana de Quinn, una mujer a la que ni siquiera conocía, la hubiese atacado de esa forma la dejaba helada. Pero se dijo a sí misma que no debía pensar en la barbaridad que le había dicho. Le hacía muchísima ilusión acudir a esa fiesta y Quinn quería tanto a su hermana... No podía contarle lo que acababa de pasar. Si lo hacía, crearía un problema entre ellas.

Al otro lado de la sala, un hombre con el pelo castaño y facciones angelicales, en contraste con unos ojos vidriosos, levantó la mano para saludarla. Agradeciendo ver una cara conocida en un mar de extraños, Rachel sonrió.

—¿Sabes quién es? —le preguntó Quinn.

—Brody Weston, es primo de Santana —contestó ella, intentando olvidar el insulto de Kitty.

Quinn fulminó al joven moreno con la mirada. Weston tenía fama de organizar fiestas salvajes y de ser un mujeriego. Le sorprendía que Rachel lo conociese.

—No quiero que hables con él.

Rachel la miró, incrédula. ¿Desde cuándo Quinn le hablaba como si sus palabras fueran órdenes que debían ser obedecidas de inmediato?

—Y eso significa que, a partir de ahora, no lo conoces.

—¿Qué?

¿Cómo no iba a saludar a Brody? Si no lo hacía, ofendería a su mejor amiga. Y, además de otras consideraciones, sería completamente ridículo. Aunque apenas se conocían, se habían visto varias veces en casa de Santana.

Una mujer cubierta de diamantes se acercó para hablar con Quinn en ese momento. Sin mirarla a ella siquiera, fue la primera en una larga procesión de gente que se acercaba para hablar con ella. En comparación, Rachel se sentía tan interesante como una silla y no le habría sorprendido que le colocasen abrigos encima.

Con la autoestima destrozada, se alejó un poco del grupo. Desde aquel puerto seguro, podía ver al contingente femenino rodeándola como si Quinn fuera una estrella de cine. Los hombres la escuchaban con admiración, deseando saber su opinión sobre cualquier tema, muchas de aquellas mujeres coqueteaban descaradamente con ella.

_«La puta de mi hermana»._ Aquel insulto terrible tuvo el mismo efecto que un hacha manejada por un loco.

Una puta era una mujer promiscua, una mujer que recibía dinero a cambio de sexo. Una mujer que se esforzaba por complacer sexualmente a alguien. ¿Podría describirse a sí misma en esos términos?

Quinn no le daba dinero, pero vivía en un apartamento digno de una princesa, decorado lujosamente por profesionales, con cuadros fantásticos y muebles de diseño. Aunque trabajase cien años, no podría pagar algo así con su dinero.

Pero ella no era promiscua. Cuando conoció a Quinn era virgen. Sólo se había acostado con ella. Ella le había enseñado todo lo que sabía. Pero Quinn siendo Quinn exigía perfección en todos los campos y se había ocupado de que aprendiera exactamente todo lo que la complacía en la cama. ¿Eso la convertía en una puta?

Sintiéndose claustrofóbica en aquella sala y atormentada por sus propios miedos, Rachel entró en otra de las habitaciones. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Nerviosa, fue de una habitación a otra, temiendo que alguien se diera cuenta. Conteniendo los sollozos, buscó un sitio tranquilo para desahogarse.

Ojalá se hubiera quedado en casa. Había creído que acudir a esa fiesta sería un paso adelante en su relación con Quinn, pero estaba siendo todo lo contrario. No le había presentado a nadie, ni siquiera le había hecho un gesto de complicidad delante de la gente.

Encontrándose sola en un tranquilo corredor, Rachel apoyó la oreja en una puerta y, cuando estuvo segura de que no se oía nada, empujó el picaporte. Pero dentro se encontró con un espectáculo que no esperaba.

Kitty, la hermana de Quinn, besando apasionadamente a un hombre que no se parecía en absoluto a su marido, Jake.

La consternación paralizó momentáneamente a Rachel. Nerviosa, volvió a cerrar la puerta e iba a darse la vuelta cuando Kitty salió como una fiera.

—¡No te atrevas a contárselo a Quinn! —le espetó, furiosa— Si mi hermana se entera de esto, te destrozaré la vida.

Incrédula, Rachel murmuró:

—No tienes por qué amenazarme.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿Qué hacías espiando? ¿Me has seguido hasta aquí?

—Claro que no —protestó ella, incrédula— Y no estaba espiando. Sólo buscaba un sitio tranquilo para sentarme. Pensé que no había nadie en la habitación y...

—¿Ah, sí? —la interrumpió Kitty, irónica.

—Mira, no tengo intención de contárselo a nadie. Yo sólo me meto en mis asuntos.

—¡Espero que así sea enana gorda! —le gritó la furiosa rubia.

Rachel se alejó con la espalda muy recta, pero cegada por las lágrimas. Aquella fiesta se había convertido en una auténtica pesadilla.

Entonces chocó contra alguien y, cuando levantó la cabeza para disculparse, vio que era Brody Weston.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó el joven, con un tono ligeramente achispado.

—Nada —contestó ella, refugiándose en el guardarropa. Con manos temblorosas, sacó el móvil y marcó el número de Santana.

—_¿Sí?_

—Santana, soy yo. Estoy en la fiesta de Kitty y... todo es horrible. ¡Kitty me odia!

—_Me alegro. Seguro que está preocupada._

—¿Por qué? —Rachel se tragó un sollozo.

—_Kitty es una millonaria caprichosa y muy posesiva con su hermana. Debe saber que llevas dos años con ella y estará preocupada. ¿Te ha dicho alguna grosería?_

—Varias —contestó— ¿Por qué?

—_Porque podrías usarlas como munición contra ella. Hace una semana te habría dicho que no lo hicieras, pero has conseguido que Quinn te invite a la fiesta del año y eso es un paso adelante_ —contestó Santana—_ Ahora estoy convencida de que tienes más influencia sobre Quinn Fabray de la que yo había creído._

—¿Lo dices de verdad? —murmuró Rachel, desesperada por encontrar algo a lo que agarrarse, aunque fueran falsas esperanzas— Pero yo no quiero causar problemas entre Quinn y su hermana. No creo que con eso consiguiera...

—_Rachel, si Kitty quiere ser tu enemiga, no creo que tengas más remedio_ —la interrumpió Santana.

—No seas tan pesimista. Quizá cree que no soy suficiente para su hermana.

—_¡Por favor, deja de buscar excusas!_ —gritó su amiga, irritada.

Después de colgar, Rachel guardó el móvil en el bolso. No se había atrevido a contarle que Kitty la había llamado «la puta de su hermana». Temía, en el fondo, que Santana pensara lo mismo.

Cuando salió del guardarropa, vio que Brody estaba esperándola apoyado en la pared.

—A ver, cuéntame, ¿quién te ha robado la sonrisa? Quiero que me digas qué te pasa. Santana me mataría si no acudo al rescate.

Ruborizada al ver que otras mujeres la miraban, envidiosas, Rachel intentó hacerle callar.

—No me pasa nada. Por favor, baja la voz.

Brody la envolvió en sus brazos, tanto para evitar que se fuera como para no perder el equilibrio. Estaba más borracho de lo que había pensado.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

—Gracias, pero no.

—Tengo todas las mujeres que quiero —la interrumpió Brody mientras ella intentaba escaparse del abrazo— ¿No crees que pueda seducirte, arrancarte de los brazos de esa millonaria francesa?

—Nadie podría hacerlo... nunca —contestó Rachel, con fervor.

—Nunca digas nunca —la retó él. Luego le dio un fraternal beso en la frente— Tú eres demasiado buena para alguien como Fabray.

Quinn seguía siendo el centro de atención de un nutrido grupo de gente. Estaba aburrida; incluso a distancia se notaba. Pero la vio cuando se dirigía hacia ella y abandonó a su audiencia para tomarla del brazo.

—¿Dónde demonios has estado? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Cuando la conversación trata sobre el precio del petróleo, no me encuentro en mi elemento.

—Vámonos de aquí —dijo llevándola hacia el vestíbulo— No deberíamos haber salido de la cama.

Mientras la hacía bajar la escalera prácticamente corriendo, el deseo sexual que había en sus ojos la hizo sentir un cosquilleo. De repente, todo lo que la había disgustado le parecían niñerías. La amaba a morir y eso era lo único importante.

Con un gesto espontáneo, se puso de puntillas para darle un beso y respiró el olor de su fragancia como una adicta.

—Espera un momento, Quinn —oyeron una voz femenina a sus espaldas— Tengo que hablar contigo.

Ella ayudó a Rachel a entrar en la limusina y se disculpó con una sonrisa.

—Dame cinco minutos. Me despediré de todo el mundo en tu nombre.

La aparición de Kitty había puesto nerviosa a Rachel, pero agradeció no tener que enfrentarse de nuevo con una persona tan desagradable.

Le había sorprendido el tono inocente y humilde de la hermana de Quinn, tan diferente del que había usado con ella, hasta que se le ocurrió que quizá quería confiarle su secreto, que no todo iba bien en su matrimonio. Se alegraba por Quinn. Después de todo, quería mucho a su hermana y a sus sobrinos. Era una cínica con respecto al amor, pero Rachel estaba convencida de que haría lo que pudiese por mantener unida a su familia.

Quizá Kitty, que se casó siendo muy joven, había dejado que un coqueteo se le fuera de las manos. Y, en cualquier caso, no era asunto suyo. Aunque, sin duda, la situación pondría a Quinn de mal humor. Ella no toleraba infidelidades. Más de una vez le había oído hacer juicios poco compasivos al respecto.

Quinn tardó quince minutos en reunirse con ella. Bajo la luz artificial del interior de la limusina, parecía incluso más pálida de lo que en realidad era y sus ojos más oscuros que nunca.

Convencida de que Kitty le había contado la verdad, a Rachel no le sorprendió su silencio mientras volvían a casa. Quinn era tan fieramente leal a su familia que nunca le había hablado de su hermana. Pero parecía tan tensa, tan furiosa…

Entonces empezó a dudar. ¿La habría acusado Kitty de espiarla? No, era absurdo. Quinn era demasiado sensata como para creer esa tontería. Sin embargo, mientras subían en el ascensor, se encontró con unos ojos más fríos que las aguas del Atlántico en invierno.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —murmuró ella, con tono helado.

Nunca le había hablado así. Cuando entraron en casa, se quitó los zapatos, como era su costumbre.

—¿Rachel?

Ella se volvió. Quinn seguía al lado de la puerta. Con aquel vestido estaba más guapa que nunca y, como siempre, le robaba el aliento.

Sin embargo, la sensación de estar bajo una amenaza era tan intensa, que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Quinn se acercó lentamente, con los ojos brillantes como el oro viejo.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo esta noche de lo que quieras hablarme?

Rachel tragó saliva.

¿Por qué actuaba Quinn como si ella hubiera hecho algo malo?

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Paso rápidamente a ****contestar a algunos reviews que me dejasteis en el capítulo anterior :)**

**-_Binakita & Guest:_Esta historia la adapté hace tiempo y no recuerdo el nombre original! He estado revisando todos los capítulos y creo que sí tendré que añadir algunas cosas en las escenas sexuales, porque son muy resumidas (y ya sé que a la mayoría os gusta ver todo más explícito xD) Intentaré encontrar el nombre del libro original antes del siguiente capítulo ;) **

_**-Jessica & gabiagron : **_** Suelo actualizar cada 2/3 días.**

_**-Pao Vargas:**_**La mayoría habéis tomado el termino "amante" como algo literal, pero en esta historia no quiere decir que Rachel sea su amante por el hecho de que Quinn esté casada y esté engañando a su esposa o algo así. En el summary dice que "Quinn es reacia a formalizar su relación" y a esto se refiere, a que ella está bien así, con Rachel como _amante_ ("amiga con beneficios" hablando más vulgarmente)y no como algo más serio. Pero bueno... veremos cómo reacciona Rachel cuando abra los ojos ;)  
**

_**-Nat:**_** ¡Deja a mi uke en paz! Aquí tienes tu actualización hahaha**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

Rachel no quería contarle a Quinn lo grosera que había sido Kitty y tampoco lo que había presenciado en aquella habitación. Pero si sabía que había visto a su hermana con otro hombre, ¿por qué hacia un misterio de aquel momento embarazoso?

—No, no se me ocurre nada —contestó, sintiéndose absurdamente culpable por ocultarle lo que había presenciado.

—Te han visto con Brody Weston —dijo Quinn con tono helado. Pero había, además, una dureza desconocida en su expresión.

Desconcertada por la referencia a Brody, Rachel se aclaró la garganta incómoda. Pero no veía razón alguna para dar explicaciones.

—Sí, he hablado con Brody un momento.

—Jake, mi cuñado, te vio con él. Estabas en sus brazos.

Rachel frunció el ceño.

¿Algo tan inocente podía ser culpable de tanta tensión? Ella ni siquiera conocía al marido de Kitty, pero estaba segura de que alguien capaz de leer algo sospechoso en un encuentro como el suyo con Brody no era precisamente una buena persona.

—Me temo que el pobre había bebido de más.

Quinn levantó una ceja.

—¿Ah, sí?

Rachel intentó entender su misterioso comportamiento. Quinn nunca había mostrado signos de ser una persona celosa o poco razonable. Y ahora, de repente, actuaba como una extraña.

—Pues sí. Para empezar, había una docena de personas alrededor. Brody no estaba coqueteando conmigo, estaba sencillamente borracho.

—¿No me digas?

—Por favor Quinn, Brody me rodeó con sus brazos porque tenía que hacerlo para no caerse. Estaba bebido. No hay nada más. De hecho, me resulta increíble que estemos manteniendo esta conversación.

—Estamos manteniendo esta conversación porque cinco minutos después de que Jake te viera abrazando en público a Weston, Kitty te sorprendió siendo bastante más amistosa en privado.

Rachel abrió la boca, convencida de que había oído mal.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—No creo que tenga que repetirlo —dijo Quinn, sin disimular su desdén— Te fuiste a una habitación con Weston.

—No estuve a solas con Brody en ningún momento.

—¡Esto es increíble! —exclamó Quinn entonces, sin disimular su rabia— Al menos, admítelo. Cuando hay testigos es absurdo negar la verdad.

—Pero es que no es la verdad —contestó Rachel— ¿Y qué se supone que estaba haciendo con Brody?

—Estabas besándolo.

—¿Qué? Tu hermana está...

—No me ofendas más cuestionando la integridad de mi hermana. Ella vio lo que vio. Has abusado de su hospitalidad y la has avergonzado.

—¡Yo no he hecho nada de eso! —exclamo Rachel, incrédula.

Cuando por fin entendió lo falsa y manipuladora que era Katherine Fabray, sintió náuseas. Que alguien a quien no conocía pudiera contar una mentira como ésa la dejaba atónita.

—Kitty estaba muy disgustada y no sabía qué hacer. Pero después de hablarlo con su marido, decidió que yo tenía derecho a saber que te estabas comportando como una puta a mis espaldas —dijo Quinn, como si mordiera cada palabra.

—¡Pero no es verdad! ¡Nada de eso es verdad!

—Quiero que lo admitas antes de marcharme. Me debes eso, al menos —la interrumpió Quinn.

Su mundo se hundía, pero Rachel estaba fascinada al comprobar cómo Kitty había llevado a cabo su venganza mucho antes de lo que nadie hubiera podido esperar.

—He sido una idiota —murmuró— Siempre intento no ver los errores de los demás, no juzgarlos porque sé que yo tampoco soy perfecta. Pero se me había olvidado una cosa, tu hermana parece haber decidido que yo soy una amenaza para su seguridad.

—Eso son tonterías. Ten la decencia de dejar a Kitty fuera de esto.

—¡No puedo hacerlo! —replicó Rachel.

Pero se preguntaba cómo iba a conseguir que Quinn la creyera.

Kitty había inventado esa mentira, con el apoyo de su marido además. El increíble testimonio de Jake hacía que las pruebas pareciesen irrefutables. Por otro lado, la historia podría ser creíble para una extraña, pero ¿no debería Quinn creerla a ella por encima de todo?

—¿No me conoces? ¿No sabes que yo no sería capaz de hacer eso?

La pregunta golpeó a Quinn como una explosión de dinamita. No quería mirarla, pero no podía apartar los ojos de su rostro. Había confiado en ella. Hasta que su hermana destruyó todas sus ilusiones, no tenía ni idea de cuánto había confiado en Rachel. Y la verdad era un duro golpe. Pero, claro, confiar tanto en una amante era buscarse problemas, pensó amargamente.

Llevaba con ella demasiado tiempo. Había dejado que su infantil sensiblería se le contagiase como un virus y que borrase las fronteras de lo que compartían: sexo, nada más. Y eso podía encontrarlo en cualquier otro sitio.

—¿Quinn? —murmuró Rachel, con un tumulto de emociones revolviéndose en su interior— ¿De verdad crees que yo haría algo así?

—¿Por qué no? Lo hiciste conmigo aquella noche, en el granero.

Rachel palideció. Esa frase era como una bofetada. Evidentemente, su amor por Quinn se volvía contra ella.

No la respetaba, eso estaba claro, nunca la había respetado. Virgen o no, había sido una conquista demasiado fácil para ella y ahora veía aquella noche de entrega como si fuese la señal de que podía hacerlo con cualquiera.

Era increíblemente cruel echarle eso en cara, porque Rachel había guardado el recuerdo como un tesoro en su corazón. Su primera vez, la noche que se había enamorado de Quinn, le parecía la misma esencia del romanticismo.

Pero Quinn se lo echaba en cara como si hubiera sido algo sucio. La sorpresa, el disgusto, el horror, le impedían llorar.

—Esa noche... aunque no fuera especial para ti, sí lo fue para mí.

Quinn se encogió de hombros, en un gesto tan despreocupado como hiriente.

Rachel volvió a intentarlo.

—Tienes que escucharme.

—No tengo por qué.

—No he hecho nada con Brody Weston, no lo he besado —insistió ella, con vehemencia.

—Espero que encuentres un apartamento antes de que acabe el mes. Lo nuestro ha terminado —dijo Quinn entonces.

Rachel se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de marcharse y el horror disolvió la parálisis en la que estaba sumida.

—¡No puedes irte así!

—¿No?

—Quiero que te pares un momento y pienses en la persona que soy. Pregúntate si tiraría por la borda lo que hay entre tú y yo por un beso de Brody.

—Otras mujeres lo han hecho —contestó Quinn, con los dientes apretados— Weston se ha cargado varios matrimonios con su carita de niño bueno. Es famoso por ir detrás de mujeres casadas.

—Pero a mí no me gusta siquiera, nunca me ha gustado. Imagino que la mitad de Londres ha tenido que soportar a Brody cuando está borracho. No es exactamente selectivo —replicó Rachel. Para ella, Brody no era más que el primo rebelde de Santana— Si no me crees, pregúntale a él si ha pasado algo esta noche.

Indignada por la sugerencia, Quinn soltó una carcajada amarga.

—¿Y por qué iba a rebajarme a eso? Si fueras mi mujer, me habría enfrentado con él. Le habría partido la cabeza por atreverse a tocarte —exclamó con tono áspero— Pero no eres mi mujer, eres mi amante y, como tal, puedo prescindir de ti cuando quiera.

Pálida, Rachel tuvo que tragar saliva antes de hablar.

—¡Yo nunca he sido tu amante!

—Entonces, ¿qué eres? —preguntó Quinn.

—Una mujer que se enamoró de ti y que nunca se detuvo a hacer cálculos —respondió ella— Algunas personas me juzgarían duramente o me llamarían tonta. Pero eso no me convierte en tu amante.

—Muchas mujeres han dicho que me querían —la interrumpió Quinn con desprecio— Pero lo único que quieren es lo que yo puedo darles.

—Pero yo nunca te he permitido que me hicieras regalos caros —le recordó Rachel— Con la excepción de este apartamento, tu dinero no ha tenido nada que ver con nuestra relación. No intentes cargarme con los pecados de otras mujeres, Quinn, cuando yo siempre he sido honesta contigo. ¡Y deja de insultarme! ¡Deja de hablarme con ese ridículo tono de superioridad! ¡Ya estoy harta!

—Si dejo de hablarte en este tono, podría perder los nervios —le advirtió ella, abriendo la puerta— Adiós, Rachel.

—No pienso dejarte ir hasta que me hayas escuchado —replicó Rachel, poniéndose en su camino— Esto es una pesadilla y no pienso dejar que destroce nuestra relación.

—No hay ninguna relación —la interrumpió Quinn. Y luego, la apartó de su camino y salió dando un portazo.

Rachel no podía creer que se hubiera ido, como no podía aceptar lo que había pasado.

Sólo unas horas antes, cuando fueron a la fiesta, se había sentido tan feliz, tan segura. Aceptar que Quinn la había dejado para siempre, y por una mentira, era más de lo que podía soportar en aquel momento.

Como alguien perdido en una tierra extraña, caminó por el vacío apartamento. Kitty había contado unas mentiras horribles sobre ella.

Ese comportamiento era tan inexplicable que, durante unas horas, estuvo planeando cómo ponerse en contacto con la hermana de Quinn para convencerla de que debía retractarse de tan falsa acusación. Pero incluso su lado más optimista sabía que eso sería imposible.

Después de todo, incluso antes de haber tenido la desgracia de ver a Kitty en circunstancias comprometedoras, ella había dejado claro que la despreciaba. La hermana de Quinn tenía demasiado que perder si decía la verdad y había triunfado con sus mentiras.

Había conseguido destruir la fe de Quinn en ella y, por lo tanto, su relación, consiguiendo así hacerla desaparecer de la vida de su hermana.

Rachel apretó los puños. Debería haberle contado a Quinn que había visto a Kitty con otro hombre. Debería haberse defendido.

Pero, ¿qué posibilidades había de que Quinn se pusiera de su lado? Habría tenido que acusar a Kitty de mentirosa y de serle infiel a su marido. Imposible. Quinn adoraba a su hermana y era muy protectora con ella. Jamás le habría creído. Cualquier ataque contra Kitty le habría enfurecido aún más.

No había nada que hacer. Quinn se había ido para siempre. ¿Cómo podía seguir respirando? se preguntó. No podía imaginar la vida sin ella.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y, por primera vez esa noche, pudo llorar. Se tiró sobre la cama y lloró hasta que empezó a dolerle la garganta, los ojos, el alma.

En el silencio que siguió a sus sollozos, se sintió abrumada por una terrible sensación de soledad.

En la limusina que la llevaba al dúplex, Quinn se tomó dos copas de whisky.

Lo que Kitty había visto no admitía posibilidad de error. Los absurdos intentos de Rachel por demostrar su inocencia sólo habían conseguido enfadarla más.

Quinn se concentró en esa furia, dejando que se convirtiera en una nube roja ante sus ojos, una nube que suprimía cualquier otro pensamiento. Y probaría que estaba mintiendo, decidió.

Llamó a su jefe de seguridad y, disculpándose apresuradamente por lo tarde de la hora, le pidió un informe completo sobre los movimientos de Rachel durante los últimos meses.

Rachel había conseguido quedarse dormida al amanecer, pero tuvo un sueño poblado de pesadillas.

Cuando despertó, se sentó en la cama y, al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, su estómago dio un vuelco. Llevándose una mano a la boca, corrió al cuarto de baño para vomitar.

Con o sin Quinn, su vida debía seguir adelante, se dijo a sí misma.

No tenía sentido portarse como una cobarde. Tenía que encontrar la fuerza necesaria para concentrarse en las cosas prácticas de la vida. Para empezar, debía encontrar un apartamento. Y también era hora de intentar conseguir un préstamo que le permitiera abrir su negocio. Cuando por fin estuviese en posición de diseñar y producir sus bolsos, trabajaría día y noche.

Sí, trabajaría tanto, que no podría pensar en Quinn.

Se fijó entonces en una bolsita dorada que había sobre la mesita del pasillo. No la había visto, pero seguramente Quinn la habría dejado allí el día anterior. Y, como siempre, serían bombones, los mejores del mundo, de los que se deshacían en la boca, comprados en París o en Ginebra.

Cuando abrió la bolsita, comprobó que no se había equivocado, eran bombones. Pero también había un colgante dorado, un amuleto de la suerte que Quinn había incluido como sorpresa. Aunque no lo era en realidad porque, uno por uno, le había regalado toda una colección de colgantes de oro para su pulsera favorita.

Aquel en particular tenía grabado su nombre en piedrecitas. Menudo amuleto de la suerte, pensó, sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Parpadeando para controlarse, se dio cuenta de que la tristeza le había quitado las ganas de comer chocolate. En lugar de eso, le apetecía comer... aceitunas. ¿Aceitunas?

Sorprendida, Rachel frunció el ceño. A ella nunca le habían gustado las aceitunas.

* * *

De camino al aeropuerto para tomar un vuelo con destino a Nueva York, Quinn estudiaba los informes del equipo de seguridad que detallaban los movimientos de Rachel.

La sensación inicial fue de completa incredulidad, que luego dio paso a una furia ciega.

Sabía que, si le pedía al piloto de su jet privado que esperase, no llegaría a tiempo a la reunión pero, por una vez, la emoción se antepuso al deber profesional y le pidió al chófer que diese la vuelta.

* * *

Rachel tiró la lata vacía de aceitunas a la basura y volvió a su dormitorio. Quizá las náuseas que sufría últimamente le estuvieran destrozando el paladar, pensó.

En ese momento, escuchó como se abría la puerta y se le puso el corazón en la garganta pensando que Quinn había vuelto, que se había arrepentido.

Claro, eso tenía que ser. Se había dado cuenta de que ella nunca podría serle infiel.

—¡Estoy en el dormitorio! —gritó cuando la escuchó llamarla, con la impaciencia típica de su carácter.

Con el pelo castaño cayendo sobre sus hombros en ligeras ondas, Rachel concentró sus ojos color chocolate en la puerta, deseando haber tenido tiempo para vestirse y arreglarse un poco.

Quinn entró en la habitación y con un gesto melodramático muy poco acorde con su carácter, tiró unos papeles sobre la cama.

—¡Eres una mentirosa! ¡Has estado en el apartamento de Weston en numerosas ocasiones! ¡Incluso has pasado la noche allí! ¡Llevas meses acostándote con él!

Atónita por la agresión, Rachel se quedó paralizada. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

—Yo nunca he estado en el apartamento de Brody. Ni siquiera sé dónde vive.

—¿Cómo que no? Aquí tengo las pruebas —la interrumpió Quinn, con los dientes apretados.

—¿Qué pruebas? —murmuró ella, tomando los papeles— ¿Qué es esto?

—Sorpresa, sorpresa. Has estado bajo la vigilancia de un equipo de seguridad durante el último año. Ése es el informe de tus actividades recientes.

—¿Seguridad? ¿Quieres decir que has estado vigilándome?

—Cuidando de ti es una mejor forma de describirlo.

—¿Quién ha estado vigilándome? —preguntó Rachel, asqueada por la idea de que unos extraños hubieran estado siguiendo sus pasos sin que ella lo supiera.

—Uno de mis equipos de seguridad. Profesionales que saben hacer su trabajo sin ser detectados y sin interferir con tu libertad. Ellos no cometen errores —dijo Quinn, con ferocidad — así que no pierdas el tiempo intentando mentirme.

Rachel la miró, atónita.

—Me parece increíble que hayas desconfiado de mí de esa manera. Has pagado a gente para que me espiase... es horrible.

Quinn tuvo el detalle de parecer ligeramente avergonzada.

—No es eso. He recibido amenazas anónimas...me preocupaba que, por tu asociación conmigo, tú pudieras estar en peligro. Era mi obligación protegerte y eso es lo que he hecho. Fin de la historia.

Rachel no la escuchaba. Estaba perpleja por la revelación.

—La idea de que unos extraños me espíen es asquerosa. Yo había creído que tenía derecho a mi vida privada, pero veo que no era sí.

Quinn estaba cada vez más furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a concentrarse en un hecho trivial e ignorar lo importante, que le había sido infiel? ¿Qué valía su derecho a la intimidad comparado con su detestable traición? ¿De dónde sacaba valor para mirarla a los ojos con gesto de reproche?

—Hasta anoche, jamás le había pedido al servicio de seguridad que me diera un informe de tus movimientos. He respetado tu intimidad al cien por cien —le informó, cortante— Pero quería tener pruebas de tu infidelidad. El número de visitas que has hecho al apartamento de Weston corrobora la acusación que mi hermana hizo contra ti.

Rachel seguía estudiando los papeles que tenía en la mano. Y al ver la dirección que aparecía en esos papeles, dejó escapar un suspiro. Era un absurdo malentendido.

—Este apartamento es de Brody, sí, pero hacía tantas fiestas, que los vecinos se quejaron. Desde hace un año quien vive ahí es Santana, su prima.

Quinn no reaccionó. Dura como el granito, seguía mirándola con gesto de condena.

—No te creo. Pero estoy segura de que tu mejor amiga ratificará esa mentira por ti.

En ese sentido, no podría haber estado más equivocada. Habiendo crecido con unos padres que frecuentemente se engañaban, Santana despreciaba la infidelidad. Era la última persona que mentiría para esconder la infidelidad de una amiga.

—Santana vive en ese apartamento —repitió— Apenas conozco a Brody Weston y no te he sido infiel. Supongo que todo esto parecen pruebas irrefutables, pero después de haber estado dos años contigo deberías conocerme mejor.

—Te equivocas —dijo Quinn, saliendo del dormitorio.

—¡Espera! —la llamó Rachel.

Quinn se volvió, pero su expresión era tan dura como antes.

No haberle contado lo que vio en casa de Kitty había sido un error. Era un error tener miedo a decir la verdad.

Desgraciadamente, Quinn no agradecería que le contase la verdad. Incluso la odiaría más por hablar mal de su hermana. Pero Rachel estaba decidida a defenderse. Después de todo, podría no tener otra oportunidad.

—Deja que te cuente mi versión de lo que pasó anoche. Fui yo quien pilló a tu hermana besándose con un hombre que no era su marido.

Quinn apretó los dientes.

—No digas una palabra más.

—Kitty fue detrás de mí y me dijo que si contaba algo destrozaría mi vida.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de mi hermana?

—No tenía intención de contárselo a nadie.

—Ya has dicho lo suficiente como para convertirme en tu enemiga. Has insultado el honor de la familia Fabray —le espetó ella— Es una ofensa que quieras ensuciar el honor de Kitty en un absurdo intento de salvar el tuyo. Si fueras otra persona, no te habría dejado hablar así de mi hermana. No te aproveches de ese hecho.

—¡Eres tú la que se está aprovechando! —protestó Rachel acalorada— ¡Me has llamado mentirosa, me has insultado y te niegas a escuchar mi versión de la historia!

—¿Qué hay que escuchar? ¿Qué hay que entender? —dijo Quinn, acorralándola contra la pared— ¡Te has abierto de piernas para ese niñato!

—¡Eso no es verdad! ¡No seas grosera!

—¿Lo hiciste en nuestra cama?

—¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Ni siquiera he mirado a otro persona desde que te conozco!

—Olvidas que te vi saludando a Weston anoche —le recordó Quinn.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Es el primo de Santana, tenía que saludarlo

—¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? ¿Es mejor en la cama?

—Quinn...

—¿Es más ingenioso, más excitante, más sucio? ¿Qué te hacía él que no te hiciera yo? ¿No te he satisfecho siempre? ¡Dímelo, tengo derecho a saberlo! —le espetó Quinn, con un brillo de ferocidad en los ojos.

—¡No hay nada que contar! —exclamó Rachel, desesperada.

La tensión era electrizante. Al principio, no entendía aquel cosquilleo entre las piernas.

—Y ahora mismo es a mí a quien deseas —dijo Quinn, con gesto de satisfacción, levantando la mano para tocar sus pezones, marcados claramente bajo la bata.

Rachel dejó escapar un gemido, arqueando la espalda. Todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, más sensibilizado que nunca. Reconocer su propia excitación sexual la atormentaba.

—Sí, pero...

—De hecho, lo estás suplicando —la interrumpió Quinn, buscando su boca con una pasión fiera, abrumadoramente erótica. Rachel se derritió como el azúcar, rindiéndose ante la invasión de su lengua.

Quinn la tomó en brazos para llevarla a la cama y, después de tumbarla en ella, se echó hacia atrás. Aún perdida en la fiebre de su propio deseo, Rachel se agarró a sus hombros.

Con frío desdén, Quinn apartó sus brazos. Orgullosa, con la cabeza levantada, la miró con helado desprecio.

—Se acabó. En cuanto dejaste que Weston te tocase, se terminó. Yo espero que mi amante reserve todo su afecto exclusivamente para mí.

—¡Yo nunca he sido tu amante!

Desde la puerta, Quinn soltó una carcajada que la golpeó como una bofetada.

—Claro que lo eras. ¿Qué otra cosa podrías haber sido para mí?

Dolida más allá de lo imaginable, Rachel se quedó mirando al vacío. No quería mirarla a ella.

Escuchó sus pasos en el pasillo, el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Se había terminado, Quinn había desaparecido sin que le importase nada.

Nunca le había importado, pensó con el corazón encogido.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

Rachel cubrió sus párpados enrojecidos con maquillaje para ocultar que, de nuevo, había estado llorando.

—Sonríe —se decía a sí misma, intentando practicar ante el espejo.

Habían pasado siete semanas desde que se fue a vivir con Santana.

Su amiga se portaba de maravilla, pero Rachel sabía que tener al lado a una persona triste era incómodo para los demás. Santana le había dicho que tenía una semana para llorar y lamentarse por romper con Quinn, pero que después debía seguir adelante. Y desde que terminó esa primera semana, Rachel intentaba fingir que estaba recuperándose.

Desgraciadamente, no era así. Mantener esa fachada era tan estresante que, durante esas semanas, las náuseas habían sido cada día más frecuentes. Afortunadamente, empezaban a desaparecer y, aparte de un deseo absurdo de comer aceitunas, se encontraba más o menos bien.

El verdadero problema era su estado emocional.

Quinn había sido el centro de su universo durante dos años y, ahora, cada día le parecía una eternidad. Pero decidida a animarse, se concentró en un plan de trabajo.

Había visitado varios bancos para pedir un préstamo y, aunque por el momento no había tenido éxito, se decía a sí misma que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Para pagar las facturas, trabajaba en una tienda y vendiendo sus bolsos en ferias de artesanía.

—¿Seguro que no quieres comer? —le preguntó Santana desde la cocina.

Rachel salió de la habitación.

—Seguro. He comido algo antes —mintió para no preocupar a su amiga.

Santana, que comía como un caballo y jamás engordaba un kilo, entró en el salón.

—¿Qué tal ha ido la visita al banco esta mañana?

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Dijeron que se pondrían en contacto conmigo, pero no me hago ilusiones.

—¿Por qué no dejas que te financie Brody? Tus bolsos son un negocio más seguro que los caballos de carreras que compra.

Rachel sonrió, pero la sonrisa era un poco tensa. Porque, si la ruptura con Quinn le había enseñado algo, era la importancia de la discreción y el sentido común.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—¿Por qué no? Cinco bancos te han negado un préstamo —le recordó Santana— A Brody le sale el dinero por las orejas y quiere ayudarte. En tu posición, yo no me lo pensaría dos veces.

—Brody es tu primo, tú lo ves desde una perspectiva diferente.

Rachel había aprendido de la forma más dura que nada era gratis.

Vivir sin pagar alquiler en el lujoso ático de Quinn había sido un tremendo error. En lugar de vivir una vida independiente, se había dejado seducir por el deseo de complacerla convirtiéndose, ante sus ojos, en una mantenida. Como resultado, Quinn no podía verla como una igual. La veía como a su amante, un objeto de su propiedad más que una persona a la que amaba y respetaba.

Rachel había entendido cómo veía la gente rica a las mujeres, como ella, que no gozaban de la misma situación económica. Al mismo tiempo, empezaba a valorar la amistad de Brody y no quería estropearla pidiéndole dinero prestado.

Santana sonrió.

—Ah, ya entiendo. Brody es mi primo, pero está loco por ti. Me alegro de que empiece a cansarse de esas frívolas con las que ha salido hasta ahora y se haya fijado en una mujer de verdad.

—No creo que Brody esté loco por mí —protestó Rachel— Le caigo bien y, aunque no debería, se siente culpable por haber sido la razón de mi ruptura con Quinn.

—No, Brody no es tan buena persona. En realidad, está encantado de haber fastidiado a Quinn Fabray. Además, las dos sabemos que Quinn se portó como una auténtica cerda. Y lo digo en serio, Brody quiere tener una oportunidad contigo.

—Aunque fuese verdad, que no lo es —la interrumpió — a tu primo le encanta divertirse, Santana. Y a mí no me apetece ahora mismo.

Su amiga la miró, exasperada.

—Brody no estará interesado para siempre, Rach. Y Quinn no va a volver a tu vida. Lo vuestro es historia, convéncete de una vez.

Rachel se puso pálida.

—Ya lo sé...

—No, no lo sabes. ¿Tú sabes lo preocupada que he estado por ti? En lugar de seguir viviendo en tu mundo, deberías enfrentarte a la realidad.

—Yo creo que me he enfrentado a la realidad más que suficiente —la interrumpió Rachel.

—Quinn te acusó de serle infiel y ni siquiera dejó que te defendieras.

—Porque creyó las mentiras de su hermana. Ya sabes que están muy unidas.

—Yo creo que no es sólo eso. Creo que estaba decidida a cambiar de chica y las mentiras de su hermana le dieron una buena excusa.

A Rachel se le encogió el corazón de tal modo que no podía hablar. ¿La habría dejado sólo porque se sintió herida en su orgullo?

—Mira esto —dijo Santana, señalando un periódico. Había una fotografía de Quinn con una rubia delgadísima. Rachel sintió como si alguien la hubiera empujado a una piscina.

—No quiero verlo.

—No me gusta hacer esto, pero no tengo otra opción. Quinn está todo el día de fiesta con unas y con otras. En Londres y en Nueva York. Ha salido con una larga lista de modelos, famosas... No está de luto, como tú. No está en casa echándote de menos.

—Ya lo he entendido, Santana —la interrumpió Rachel— No esperaba que estuviese de luto. No creo que muchas personas lamenten perder a una mujer que creen que les ha engañado. Además, Quinn es demasiado orgullosa.

—Sólo quiero que aceptes el hecho de que no volverás a verla —murmuró su amiga, apretando cariñosamente su mano— Esto te ayudará a olvidarla de una vez.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y Rachel cerró los ojos para olvidar la imagen de Quinn con otra mujer.

—¡Qué sorpresa! Yo soy Santana... ¿no es increíble que no nos hayamos conocido hasta ahora? Rachel no te espera, ¿verdad? —Estaba diciendo su amiga, en el pasillo— Acaba de levantarse de la cama y no creo que esté despierta todavía. Anoche se acostó a las siete de la mañana.

Atónita, Rachel abrió los ojos. ¿Con quién estaba hablando?

Lo que vio un segundo después la dejó paralizada: Quinn estaba en la puerta del salón. _«No volverás a ver a Quinn»,_ había dicho su amiga unos segundos antes.

Sin respiración, observó a aquella mujer que tanto daño le había hecho, la mujer a la que tanto amaba. Estaba un poco despeinada por el viento, pero sus rasgos seguían siendo tan hermosos como siempre.

—Gracias —dijo Quinn, cerrando la puerta del salón.

—No te esperaba —consiguió decir Rachel, haciendo después una mueca por lo absurdo del comentario.

Quinn observó el rastro de una lágrima en su rostro. Aunque sus ojos seguían siendo dos luminosas órbitas color chocolate, el brillo alegre había desaparecido.

Como respuesta, la frialdad con la que pensaba mantener aquel encuentro se suavizó un poco. Pero si estaba pasándolo mal, era lo que se merecía. Si la echaba de menos, lamentando lo que había perdido, mejor. Y si estaba dispuesta a suplicarle que la perdonase, disfrutaría incluso más.

Santana asomó la cabeza por la puerta que daba a la cocina.

—¿Quieres que me quede, Rachel?

Como si fuera una niña necesitada de la ayuda de un adulto, pensó Rachel, descorazonada.

—No, gracias. En realidad, vamos a mi habitación.

—No seas boba, no tienes por qué —replicó su amiga, mirando a Quinn sin disimular su desagrado— Sólo pensaba que podrías necesitar mi apoyo.

—Estoy bien, gracias. Quiero hablar con ella a solas. Por aquí… —dijo Rachel, abriendo la puerta del pasillo.

—Podríamos hablar en la limusina —sugirió Quinn.

—No, no es necesario.

Era evidente para Quinn que, al menos, en eso no le había mentido. Santana López vivía en el apartamento de su primo. Pero, claro, él podía habérselo prestado para facilitar su aventura con Rachel.

Sin embargo, por mucho que quisiera convencerse a sí misma, le resultaba difícil creer que hubieran mantenido una larga aventura.

Para empezar, Rachel había seguido siendo la misma hasta la semana anterior a la fiesta de su hermana. La morena era una persona honesta y abierta y era difícil imaginar que quisiera engañar a alguien. Le resultaba más fácil creer que, sencillamente, había sucumbido a la tentación esa noche. Además, sospechaba que el hecho de que Brody Weston fuera el primo de su mejor amiga tuvo algo que ver.

Desde el principio, y sin conocerla, supo que a Santana no le gustaba su relación con Rachel. ¿Habría animado a su primo para que intentase conquistarla? ¿Se habría hecho él pasar por amigo para ganarse su confianza? En resumen, ¿le habrían tendido una trampa?

—Por aquí —dijo Rachel empujando una puerta.

¿Por qué había ido Quinn a verla?, se preguntaba, incrédula. La posibilidad de que quisiera volver con ella la dejaba absolutamente confusa.

Quinn miró alrededor con ojo crítico y, diez segundos después, podría haber enumerado cada uno de los objetos que había en el dormitorio. No había nada en la habitación que sugiriese la presencia de un hombre. De hecho, la cama era pequeña y estaba llena de muñecos de peluche. Ningún hombre compartiría cama con el conejito rosa que Rachel tenía desde la infancia.

Cuando Rachel cerró la puerta, le llegó el olor de su champú, un olor a jazmín que conocía bien. El pelo moreno caía sobre sus hombros en suaves ondas. Parecía que había ganado un poco de peso, pero quizá la veía así porque recientemente había estado rodeada de mujeres muy, muy delgadas, pensó, mientras intentaba controlar la excitación que empezaba a crecer dentro de ella.

A pesar de todo, la curva de los pechos de la morena bajo la camiseta era espectacular. Quinn tuvo que apretar los dientes.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —preguntó Rachel, inclinándose para apartar unas revistas de la silla. Al hacerlo, la camiseta se levantó por detrás, dejando ver su piel bronceada, tan suave...

—No —contestó Quinn, apretando los puños. Quería tocarla. De hecho, quería hacer mucho más que eso.

Después de semanas de total desinterés por el sexo, estaba como loca. Quería tumbarla en la cama, arrancarle la ropa y hacerle el amor. Fuerte, rápido, sin control, como sólo podía hacerlo con ella.

Rígida por la fuerza de su deseo, Quinn dio un paso atrás.

En un esfuerzo por contenerse, se concentró en las revistas que Rachel había tirado al suelo. Eran revistas de decoración, sus favoritas, con fotografías de casas de campo con artesonados de madera y hermosos jardines. Le encantaban las casas antiguas.

Entonces se preguntó por qué no le había comprado una casa. Si le hubiera dado la oportunidad de concentrarse en la decoración de una casa, estaba segura de que seguiría con ella.

—¿Quieres un café? —preguntó Rachel, intentando controlar los nervios.

—No voy a estar aquí mucho tiempo.

—¿Segura?

Una combinación de deseo sexual y fiero resentimiento brilló en sus ojos. Si la tumbaba en la cama, ¿le diría que no? Nunca le había dicho que no, ni siquiera en los peores momentos.

—Sólo quiero saber cómo te va —dijo Rachel, pensando en la rubia de la fotografía.

Luego contuvo el aliento, temiendo que Quinn hubiera notado que su vientre no era tan plano como antes. No sólo le habían crecido el pecho y las caderas; había comido más de lo habitual para poder soportar la depresión y eso empezaba a notarse en su vientre.

—Sólo tengo una razón para estar aquí. No podía ponerme en contacto contigo de otra forma —dijo Quinn, impaciente— ¿Qué ha sido de tu móvil?

—Se rompió.

—El número de este apartamento no está en la guía.

—¿Por qué querías ponerte en contacto conmigo? —preguntó ella.

—Tu hermano ha dejado varios mensajes en el contestador. Creo que llegará a Londres la semana que viene. Te ha llamado al móvil y, como no podía ponerse en contacto contigo, estaba preocupado.

—¿Jesse? —murmuró Rachel, atónita.

Quinn sólo había ido a verla para darle esa información.

Su visita no era por razones personales. Pero no imaginaba para qué querría su hermano ponerse en contacto con ella. Su relación se limitaba a una tarjeta de Navidad y alguna llamada en su cumpleaños.

Si Jesse pensaba ir a Londres, sería algún viaje de negocios, pensó.

—La línea del ático ha sido desconectada, por eso he venido.

—¿Por qué la has desconectado?

—El apartamento está en venta.

En venta. Ése era el punto final.

Aquel ático había sido su hogar durante dos años y, para ella, seguía teniendo recuerdos preciosos. Sólo ahora se veía obligada a reconocer que había tenido secretas esperanzas de volver allí.

—¿Ya no lo necesitas?

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

Rachel se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando fijamente sus labios y cuando, nerviosa, se pasó la lengua por ellos, Quinn dio un paso adelante y la tomó del brazo con un movimiento que la dejó sin aire.

—No te rebajes intentando excitarme —le espetó, con los dientes apretados.

—¿Crees que yo...?

—Es una pérdida de tiempo. No siento nada por ti.

—¡No estaba intentado excitarte! —exclamó Rachel, tan dolida que decidió no darle una nueva oportunidad de humillarla— Es ridículo acusarme de eso. Eres la última persona del mundo a la que querría excitar. Tienes suerte de que me haya rebajado a hablar contigo.

Quinn levantó su arrogante cabeza y soltó una carcajada que la sacó de quicio. Por primera vez en su vida, Rachel deseó golpearla.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Nunca perdonaré tus insultos. Me has tratado como si fueras una juez, sin tener ningún derecho a serlo. Me dejaste por algo que no había hecho. La noche de la fiesta apenas conocía a Brody Weston, pero te negaste a escucharme. Cuando Brody descubrió lo que había pasado, dijo que estaba dispuesto a hablar contigo.

—Ah, ya veo. Ahora desearía no haber puesto sus manos sobre mi propiedad.

—¡Yo no soy propiedad tuya! ¿En qué clase de mundo vives, Quinn Fabray? —le espetó ella— ¡Vete de aquí ahora mismo!

Brody se había ofrecido a hablar con Quinn, pero Rachel había decidido que involucrarle en sus problemas sería injusto y, además, no serviría de nada.

Quinn creía la versión de su hermana y no querría escuchar nada más.

—Encantada —dijo ella.

Pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta, Brody Weston apareció en la habitación.

—¿Estás bien, Rachel? —preguntó el joven, sin molestarse en mirar a Quinn.

Rachel tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero se negaba a llorar. Ya había llorado más que suficiente, pensó.

Brody era más alto que Quinn, tenía el pelo castaño y, ese día vestía con unos vaqueros de diseño. Aunque fuera más grande que Quinn, en ese momento, Brody parecía un niño al lado de la magnate francesa, pero la sincera preocupación que había en sus ojos calentó su corazón.

Quinn la miró, despreciativa, como si la mera presencia de Brody Weston fuera una ofensa.

—Te odio, Quinn Fabray—dijo Rachel entonces— Nunca le había dicho esto a nadie, nunca había odiado a nadie en toda mi vida. Pero lo que me has hecho no tiene perdón.

—Déjala en paz —dijo Brody.

Con una sonrisa de fría satisfacción en los labios, Quinn dio un paso atrás y lanzó el puño contra la cara de Brody con tal fuerza, que el chico se tambaleó y cayó al suelo.

—Te lo debía —murmuró, con los dientes apretados.

—¿Cómo has podido hacer eso? —exclamó Rachel, aterrada.

—Si no estuvieras delante, podría haberlo matado —contestó la rubia sin la mínima vergüenza.

Brody se levantó del suelo, pero cuando iba a encarar a Quinn, Rachel se puso en medio.

—¡No, por favor! Sólo quiero que se vaya de aquí ahora mismo. No te rebajes a su nivel.

—Aguafiestas —murmuró Quinn, irritada al ver que protegía a ese hombre.

—Yo no tengo que pegar a nadie para impresionarla —dijo Brody entonces, pasándole un brazo por la cintura en clara provocación.

—Normalmente, estás demasiado borracho como para intentarlo —replicó Quinn.

Un segundo después, Rachel la vio salir del apartamento y de su vida de una vez por todas.

—Es una zorra. —murmuró Brody, tocándose la mandíbula— Siento haber mentido, pero es lo que se merece.

Rachel intentó asentir con la cabeza. Ya daba igual. No le importaba nada lo que pensara Quinn Fabray.

Santana tenía razón. Había estado escondiendo la cabeza en la arena, viviendo en el pasado para no enfrentarse con el futuro. Y tenía que aceptar que Quinn había desaparecido de su vida para siempre.

Al recordar aquella fotografía de Quinn con la rubia de la revista se le encogió el corazón, pero eso era algo a lo que tendría que acostumbrarse.

—A ella le da igual lo que haga —murmuró.

En cambio, Brody se preocupaba por ella. ¿Podría gustarle Brody?, se preguntó.

Muchas mujeres lo encontraban atractivo. Por supuesto, bebía demasiado y, a veces, era un crío, pero con el tiempo…

Pero antes de empezar relación alguna, debía recordar todo lo que había soportado para estar con Quinn, todo lo que había aceptado sin discutir.

¿Por qué aceptó vivir en Londres y no en el campo, con un jardincito, que era lo que siempre había soñado? ¿Por qué había amado a una mujer que no la amaba y no le hacía promesa alguna? ¿Cómo y por qué había aceptado estar con una mujer que la ofendía? Una mujer que estaba de viaje siempre, que jamás le presentó a sus amigos, que no la incluía en su vida.

Se le rompía el corazón por Quinn, pero no la merecía. Nunca la había merecido.

Se enfadaba si la interrumpía cuando estaba viendo las noticias económicas, la despertaba al amanecer para hacer el amor, tuviese ella ganas o no, actuaba como una completa egoísta, se negaba a celebrar sus aniversarios y, en Navidad, le había regalado una pluma. De oro, pero una pluma. La había dejado sola mientras ella se iba de vacaciones a Francia.

¿Por qué había tardado tanto en entender que Quinn la trataba como una persona casada trataría a su amante?

Había aceptado vivir en un apartamento sin criados, pero se comportaba como si los criados estuvieran presentes. Tiraba la ropa por el suelo, jamás fregaba un plato. Y como una criada, Rachel había cocinado para ella, había lavado y planchado su ropa. De hecho, aquella mujer era tal desastre que, un día, cuando Rachel le pidió que le hiciera un café, lo pidió por teléfono a un restaurante.

Era una pena haber tirado dos años de su vida por la ventana. No se merecía su amor y ya era hora de olvidarla y pasar página. Salir con otra persona. ¿No sería la mejor forma de conseguirlo?, se preguntó.

Brody la estaba mirando, en silencio.

—¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros al campo este fin de semana? Vamos a hacer una fiesta en mi casa.

—¿Como amigos? —preguntó Rachel.

—Bueno, amigos que se dan besitos —sonrió él.

—No, gracias... no te conozco lo suficiente.

—No espero que te acuestes conmigo, Rachel.

—Pero...

—Sé que tengo fama de mujeriego, pero estoy dispuesto a cambiar por ti.

Rachel no sabía qué decir.

En su opinión, no había la más remota posibilidad de que Brody le gustase algún día. Sin embargo, Quinn había cerrado la puerta del pasado y no pensaba quedarse en casa llorando. Quizá si iba a esa fiesta, acabaría pasándolo bien.

—Muy bien. De acuerdo.

* * *

A la semana siguiente, Rachel quedó a comer con su hermano.

Habían pasado más de dos años desde la última vez que se vieron. Afortunadamente, nunca había tenido oportunidad de hablarle de Quinn porque rara vez la llamaba por teléfono. Al menos, no tenía que contarle que había roto con ella, pensó para consolarse.

Al ver a su hermano al fondo del restaurante, Rachel sonrió, contenta.

—No tendrás una noticia que darme, ¿verdad? —preguntó Jesse, levantándose para darle un abrazo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues... no sé, cuando venías hacia aquí he tenido la impresión de que estabas embarazada. ¿No crees que deberías ponerte a dieta?

Rachel se quedó paralizada. Sin duda esa sería una comida interesante.

* * *

**Wooahh! ¡Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews del capítulo anterior! **

**Ya sé que la mayoría odias a Quinn (yo también lo hago xD) pero paciencia pequeños saltamontes! :p**

**Aún no he encontrado el libro original. He estado unos días fuera y la verdad es que tampoco he tenido tiempo de ponerme a buscar, pero ya estoy de vuelta en casa y me pondré a ello en cuanto pueda!**

**Muchas gracias por seguir la historia. Quedan CUATRO CAPÍTULOS para el final, lo digo ya para que no haya sorpresas xD**

**¡Hasta la próxima! **


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

Rachel se ruborizó. Había olvidado lo criticón que era su hermano. Su mujer, Alexandra, era profesora de gimnasia y tenía un cuerpo moldeado.

Aunque hacía algún tiempo que Rachel no se atrevía a acercase a una báscula, sabía perfectamente que había engordado un poco en los últimos meses, aunque su hermano podría haberse ahorrado el desagradable comentario.

«Pensé que estabas embarazada». ¿Cómo podía ser tan grosero? ¿De verdad estaba tan gorda? Rachel tuvo que controlar las lágrimas.

—Yo creo que ya es hora de que empieces a cuidarte —siguió Jesse, sin darse ni cuenta de que estaba siendo un auténtico patán— Una buena dieta y mucho ejercicio te convertirían en otra mujer. ¿Te he dicho que Alex ha abierto un gimnasio?

—No.

—La verdad es que las cosas nos van bastante bien. Le diré a mi mujer que te envíe un libro de recetas bajas en calorías.

Embarazada.

Rachel no estaba escuchando a su hermano. Pensaba en los nuevos sujetadores que había tenido que comprar y en el tamaño de su vientre. Había engordado, pero de una forma que no era la habitual. Ella nunca había tenido tripa. Y esas ganas de comer aceitunas... ¿no tenían antojos las mujeres embarazadas? ¿Y qué había sido de su menstruación en los últimos meses?

—Mi empresa marcha estupendamente —seguía contando Jesse, ajeno a su inquietud— La vida me va muy bien.

—Me alegro por ti —dijo Rachel con el corazón en un puño.

No podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo el periodo. No era algo que anotase todos los meses o a lo que prestase atención, pero su ciclo siempre había sido un poco irregular y durante los últimos meses.

¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que estuviese embarazada?

—Siempre te agradeceré que tuvieras la generosidad de no pedirme nada de la herencia de mamá —estaba diciendo Jesse— En ese momento me hacía mucha falta el dinero y pude usarlo para sacar mi empresa adelante.

Rachel intentaba seguir la conversación, pero le costaba trabajo. Tenía que reconocer que existía la posibilidad de haber quedado embarazada mientras estaba con Quinn.

—Rach...

—¿Sí? Ah, perdona, es que estoy un poco despistada —se disculpó ella— Pero te estaba escuchando. Sé que has usado el dinero para sacar a flote tu empresa.

—Pero ha pesado en mi conciencia desde entonces. Es justo que tú tengas la misma oportunidad, Rachel. Después de todo, tú cuidaste de mamá durante muchos años, sacrificando tus estudios, tus sueños.

Con un gesto de orgullo, Jesse sacó un cheque del bolsillo y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

—Ahora puedo darte tu parte de la herencia. Si sigues queriendo abrir tu propio negocio, una inyección de dinero te vendría muy bien.

Rachel miró el cheque, boquiabierta.

Por debajo de la mesa se tocaba el vientre, intentando apartar de su mente la idea de que podría estar esperando un hijo. Pero ahora tenía que concentrarse en aquel cheque. Y en lo que significaba para ella.

—Dios mío...

—Si quieres abrir un negocio, tendrás que trabajar muchas horas al día —le advirtió Jesse— Y sigo pensando que ponerte a dieta debería ser lo primero.

* * *

Lo primero que llamó la atención de Quinn fue una artística fotografía de tres bolsos de diseño.

Era parte de un artículo en una revista, dedicado a una exposición de Santana López. En la costura de uno de los bolsos había una etiqueta con el nombre de Rachel, estaban colocados frente a un muro de piedra, como si fueran obras de arte.

Quinn hizo una mueca, preguntándose por qué leía un artículo tan superficial.

Al pasar la página, sin embargo, se quedó atónita al ver una fotografía de Rachel sentada sobre una piedra, cerca de un río. A su alrededor había otras personas mucho más conocidas, en un epígrafe del artículo llamado sencillamente "Mis amigos", pero ella sólo podía ver el rostro de Rachel. Con un top multicolor de escote redondo, el rostro bañado por la luz del sol y los ojos oscuros más brillantes que nunca, estaba sencillamente preciosa.

Pero apretó los dientes al ver al hombre que estaba a su lado; era Weston, que tenía una mano apoyada sobre su hombro.

Quinn soltó la revista como si la quemara. Tenía ganas de liarse a golpes con algo. Pero en lugar de hacerlo se sirvió una copa.

Eran sólo las diez de la mañana. Estaba nerviosa porque trabajaba demasiado, se dijo. No había tiempo para ataques de furia con una agenda tan apretada como la suya.

Todas las emociones, irracionales o no, debían ser controladas y suprimidas. Pero después de beberse la copa de un trago, lanzó la copa de cristal contra la chimenea.

* * *

Rachel salió de la consulta del ginecólogo con las piernas temblorosas. Santana, que estaba esperando en el pasillo, se lanzó sobre ella.

—Estás embarazada, ¿verdad? ¡Se te nota en la cara!

Rachel asintió, pero no dijo nada hasta que llegaron a la calle.

El ginecólogo le había dicho que estaba embarazada de cinco meses y aún no se había recuperado de la sorpresa.

—Lo raro es que no peso demasiado para estar embarazada ¿te lo puedes creer? Yo que siempre he tenido problemas para controlar mi peso.

—Quinn Fabray te ha destrozado la vida —suspiró su amiga, sin poder disimular su resentimiento— Acabas de empezar a salir con Brody, estás a punto de abrir tu propio negocio y ahora, de repente, todo se va al garete. ¿Cómo es posible que no tuvieras cuidado?

Sí había tenido cuidado. Quinn, no.

Las píldoras anticonceptivas le sentaban mal y Quinn insistió en que dejara de tomarlas, preocupada por su salud. Nueve meses atrás le había dicho que, a partir de entonces, ella aceptaba la responsabilidad.

Desgraciadamente, se había olvidado de tomar precauciones en más de una ocasión. Algunos métodos anticonceptivos podían estropear la espontaneidad del momento, según ella.

Y Quinn era una mujer muy espontánea, pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿De cuántos meses estás?

—Más de cinco —suspiró Rachel— Tendré el niño dentro de tres meses y medio.

Santana se detuvo en medio de la calle, boquiabierta.

—¡No puede ser!

—Me temo que sí.

—Pero, ¿cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta hasta ahora? —Exclamó su amiga— Por favor dale una medalla a tu hermano. Estás embarazada y nadie más que él se había dado cuenta.

—Es que, como uso ropa ancha... Y la gente sólo ve lo que espera ver.

Había estado tan obsesionada por Quinn, que no se había dado cuenta de que no le llegaba el periodo. Los otros síntomas de embarazo también le habían pasado desapercibidos. Nunca había tenido problemas de salud y estaba convencida de que las náuseas eran debidas a un virus. Y, últimamente, la depresión y las preocupaciones habían hecho que se olvidase de todo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Tengo que contárselo a Quinn.

Santana hizo una mueca.

—Cuéntaselo a Brody primero.

Rachel no aceptó la sugerencia. Y, por primera vez en dos meses y medio, llamó al móvil de Quinn y dejó un mensaje en el buzón de voz diciendo que tenía algo importante que contarle.

Tres horas después, ella le devolvió la llamada.

—_¿Qué pasa? _—dijo, sin saludo preliminar.

—Tengo que verte y no puedo hablar de ello por teléfono. ¿Dónde estás?

A su lado, oyó la risa de una mujer.

—_En Londres… y muy ocupada_ —contestó Quinn.

Rachel apretó los dientes.

No quería hablar con Quinn y, sobre todo, no quería saber que estaba con otra mujer. En realidad, esa llamada era una tortura para ella.

—_Me marcho a París mañana por la tarde_ —le informó la rubia con frialdad— _Si quieres hablar conmigo, hazlo ahora._

—No, tengo que verte en persona. No creo que sea mucho pedir.

—_Quizá no, pero la idea me apetece poco_ —replicó— _No tengo ganas de verte._

—¿Quieres que te suplique cinco minutos de tu tiempo? —exclamó Rachel, irritada por su actitud.

—_Muy bien, si insistes, nos veremos en mi gimnasio mañana a las siete de la mañana._

Después de eso, colgó sin decir una palabra más.

¿Cómo iba a contarle a una persona tan fría, tan desagradable, que estaba esperando un hijo suyo?, se preguntó Rachel.

A Quinn no le gustaría recibir esa noticia.

Incluso cuando estaban juntas, no habría querido tenerlo. ¿Cómo iba a contárselo después de todo lo que había pasado? Además, con refinada crueldad, le pedía que fuese al gimnasio prácticamente al amanecer porque sabía que no le gustaba madrugar. Un gesto infantil, pero tan cruel como tantos otros a los que Quinn Fabray la tenía acostumbrada.

Quinn iba a ese lujoso gimnasio varias veces por semana, aunque tenía uno en su dúplex. Una vez le había contado que iba allí porque boxeaba con un instructor y podía entrenar sin distracciones.

Al día siguiente, cuando Rachel pasó por delante de la limusina aparcada a la puerta del gimnasio, el chófer la saludó con la cabeza. ¿Qué más daba dónde estuvieran cuando le comunicase la noticia?, se preguntó a sí misma.

Habría dado igual que se lo contara en la oficina o en su dúplex, al que nunca la había invitado. Además, Quinn Fabray era una mujer muy ocupada. Y debía aceptar que ella ya no ocupaba un sitio especial en su vida.

Después de pedirle una identificación, el recepcionista del gimnasio le indicó dónde encontrar a Quinn. Secándose el sudor de las manos en el ligero abrigo negro, Rachel empujó la puerta.

Con un pantalón corto y una camiseta negra, Quinn estaba golpeando un saco de arena con tanta energía, que no se percató de su presencia.

Rachel siempre había sentido curiosidad por verla entrenando y ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Estaba guapísima, pensó, aunque ese pensamiento estaba fuera de lugar. Cada parte de su cuerpo emanaba fuerza. Echaba de menos mirarla, estar con ella, tocarla, hablar con ella. Incluso echaba de menos pensar en la rubia sin sentirse culpable.

—Quinn.

Aunque pensó que no la había oído, ella dejó de golpear el saco y se volvió. Unos ojos dorados y brillantes la inspeccionaron de arriba abajo.

Para Quinn no fue fácil volver a verla. Había elegido el gimnasio a propósito. Le había parecido un sitio donde Rachel no le montaría una escena, pero allí estaba, con un abrigo negro que le recordaba la noche en el granero, el pelo castaño cayendo sobre sus hombros, esos labios rosados, tan jugosos… que ahora eran de Brody Weston, se recordó a sí misma. Ese pensamiento la enfureció.

—¿Qué querías? —preguntó, con tono helado.

—Verás...

Rachel tenía un discurso planeado, pero de repente había desaparecido de su memoria. Su cerebro parecía envuelto en algodón.

Quinn descubrió que, como una adolescente, la estaba imaginando desnuda bajo el abrigo. Ese pensamiento la avergonzó. Se había librado de ella, se dijo a sí misma.

Odiaba que le afectase de tal forma.

—No tengo mucho tiempo —le recordó— Pero a lo mejor sólo has venido a mirarme.

—No, he venido a decirte algo que me resulta difícil decir —murmuró Rachel.

—A esta hora del día no estoy de humor para jueguecitos —replicó Quinn mientras se quitaba los mitones de cuero y flexionaba los dedos.

—Tú siempre ves el lado malo de cualquier situación, de modo que quizá seas capaz de adivinarlo.

—¿Qué te pasa? Tú nunca has tenido ningún problema para ir al grano.

—Eso era cuando me mirabas como si fuera un ser humano —contestó Rachel.

Quinn estaba poniéndose unos guantes de boxeo, pero se detuvo al oír esa frase. Acababa de sentir un pellizco en el corazón.

—¿Estás enferma? ¿Eso es lo que has venido a decirme?

—No, no es eso.

Quinn dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Entonces dime qué es. No tengo tanta paciencia —murmuró, volviéndose de nuevo hacia el saco de arena.

—Estoy embarazada.

Quinn se quedó inmóvil, de espaldas.

—Si es una broma, no tiene ninguna gracia.

—Yo no bromearía sobre algo así.

No podía mirarla. No podía hacerlo. Una furia ciega se lo impedía.

Rachel estaba enamorada de Weston, eso había tenido que aceptarlo. Pero que ese niñato la hubiera utilizado, abandonándola después al descubrir que estaba embarazada la sacaba de quicio.

No confiaba en sí misma y decidió contar hasta diez. Si decía algo, sería algún comentario cruel y eso no sería un consuelo para ninguna de las dos.

¿Cómo demonios podía haber sido tan tonta? ¿No había aprendido nada estando con ella?

Por supuesto, Rachel podía confiar en que cuidase de ella, pensó Quinn, y sin ella no era capaz de sobrevivir. Rachel confiaba en todo el mundo, sin hacer diferencias, pero Weston había sido una mala apuesta. Era un niñato inmaduro con demasiado dinero y ningún sentido de la responsabilidad.

¿Le sorprendía que hubiese acudido a ella para pedirle ayuda? No. ¿A quién más podía acudir? ¿Qué quería de ella? ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Un consejo? ¿Dinero?

De repente, Quinn agradeció que llevase el abrigo. No quería ver la evidencia del embarazo. Dios... llevaba el hijo de otra persona en el vientre. La mera idea la llenaba de antipatía y otra emoción, más poderosa, que se negaba reconocer.

Una imagen de Weston, con su cara de niño bueno, apareció entonces ante sus ojos y Quinn golpeó el saco de arena con la fuerza de una apisonadora.

Paralizada, Rachel se quedó mirando sin saber qué hacer. La observó golpear el saco y luego quitarse los guantes, pensativa. Después, se pasó los dedos por el pelo, murmurando una maldición.

—Necesito una ducha —dijo entre dientes— Ven.

¿Quería que la acompañase a la ducha? Si era sincera consigo misma, Rachel debía reconocer que habría ido a cualquier sitio con ella. Incluso en aquellas circunstancias era asombroso estar de nuevo con Quinn.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —preguntó, desconcertada, cuando ella cerró la puerta del vestuario.

Quinn la miró entonces, con tanta rabia que no era necesario poner en palabras.

—¿Qué quieres que diga?

—Sé que te has llevado una sorpresa. Yo también. Pero estoy intentando ver esto de forma positiva.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Este bebé ha sido cosa del destino.

—No me vengas con sensiblerías —replicó Quinn, su acento tan pronunciado que casi no entendió sus palabras.

Se inclinó para tomar una botella de agua de la nevera y bebió un largo trago.

Mientras se secaba la boca, Rachel se percató de que le temblaban las manos. Estaba tan nerviosa como ella, aunque quisiera disimularlo.

—Quizá debería irme. Te he dicho lo que he venido a decirte y supongo que querrás pensarlo.

—No quería levantarte la voz —dijo Quinn entonces. Lo último que deseaba era quedarse a solas después de recibir esa noticia— Siéntate.

—Pero vas a ducharte...

—Siéntate —repitió ella— Por favor.

—Aquí hace calor —murmuró Rachel, empezando a desabrochar su abrigo.

—¡No te lo quites! —exclamó Quinn, como si la hubiera amenazado con quitárselo y pasear desnuda por el gimnasio.

Se estaba portando como una idiota, pensó. Abrumada, decidió que una ducha fría aliviaría la tensión.

Rachel estaba embarazada y una persona honorable no perdía los nervios con una mujer en su estado.

—Dame cinco minutos. Vuelvo enseguida.

Rachel se sentó en uno de los bancos de madera, un poco más calmada.

Entendía que quisiera estar sola aunque fuera unos segundos para pensar en lo que acababa de contarle. Sabía que a Quinn Fabray no le gustaban las sorpresas, todo lo contrario; su vida estaba perfectamente ordenada y organizada. Nunca habían hablado de tener hijos, por supuesto. Era posible que no le gustasen los niños. Y aunque no fuera así, podría no querer saber nada del suyo.

Quinn se quitó los pantalones cortos y entró en la ducha. Rachel apartó la mirada al verla desnuda. Seguía siendo magníficamente hermosa, con una figura envidiable, unos pechos perfectos, las piernas bien definidas... En las actuales circunstancias, su falta de inhibición era una señal de que estaba nerviosa.

Pero, sin querer, Rachel recordó los momentos felices y lo desesperadamente frágil que era la felicidad, se dijo a sí misma.

Cinco minutos después, Quinn salía de la ducha y, después de secarse, se puso un vestido azul oscuro. Muy sofisticado, parecía hecho a medida. Tenía aspecto de millonaria, algo que jamás había querido disimular, por supuesto.

—Dime... ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí? —le preguntó al fin, abriendo la puerta del vestuario y dejándola pasar delante de ella.

—No quiero nada. Sólo quería contártelo porque creo que tienes derecho a saberlo.

—Gracias por la consideración. No me habría gustado enterarme por otra persona. ¿Cómo ha reaccionado Weston?

—¿Brody? Él no lo sabe todavía. No sé cómo decírselo.

—¿Y me lo has contado a mí antes? —la interrumpió Quinn.

—¿A quién si no? ¿Qué tiene que ver Brody con esto?

—Él es el padre de tu hijo.

Rachel se detuvo, incrédula.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas? ¿Qué Brody es el padre del niño? ¡Por favor, esto es increíble! —exclamó furiosa— ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Siento mucho decepcionarte, pero tú eres la madre de este bebé.

Quinn soltó una carcajada de incredulidad.

—Lo dirás de broma. ¿Para eso querías verme? ¿Crees que vas a cargarme con ese niño? ¡Pero si te dejé hace meses!

Rachel palideció.

—No tengo intención de rebajarme discutiendo contigo y menos en un sitio público. He hecho lo que tenía que hacer, contártelo. No voy a tolerar que me ofendas.

—Pero lo que acabas de decir es ridículo —insistió Quinn, tomándola del brazo para llevarla a la limusina. No estaba acostumbrada a montar escenas en público y quería salir de allí lo antes posible— Supongo que Weston se ha portado como era de esperar en un momento de crisis. Pero intentar engañarme no te servirá de nada.

Rachel apartó su mano de un manotazo.

—Me da vergüenza haberte amado una vez. Y puedes dejar de mostrarte tan superior.

—Cálmate.

—Estoy perfectamente calmada —replicó ella— Al menos, Brody no intentó seducirme antes de invitarme a salir. Brody está buscando una novia, no una amante, ¿y sabes una cosa? Ojalá este niño fuera suyo porque él es mucho mejor persona que tú.

—Rachel...

—Déjame en paz. ¡Y aléjate de mí! —le gritó Rachel, sin importarle que las voces hubiesen llamado la atención de la gente.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Acabo de llegar a casa después de un día que me ha dejado con cero energía, pero no quería irme a la cama sin actualizar antes. Para que veáis que no soy tan mala como parezco :p**

**El título del libro original es "La amante del griego" de Lynne Graham.**

**Pido un aplauso para mi amiga Natalia que es quien ha encontrado el título original. ¡Nat te queremos! xD**

**Eso es todo por ahora. Nos leemos pronto ;)**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

Por segunda vez en muchos meses, Quinn hizo un repentino cambio de planes y dio la vuelta cuando iba al aeropuerto.

No tenía opción, Rachel estaba muy enfadada. De hecho, parecía histérica. Además del manotazo, algo de lo que jamás la habría imaginado capaz, le había gritado delante de un montón de gente. Era como si le hubiesen hecho un trasplante de personalidad. Sin embargo, ella sabía que era una persona amable, buena y cariñosa, incapaz de enfadarse.

Claramente, Brody Weston era responsable de esos cambios. Él había destruido su tranquilidad, confundiéndola por completo. Por supuesto que Weston era el padre de ese niño. Pero, evidentemente, Rachel no quería que Brody hiciera ese papel. Era obvio para Quinn que el niñato había salido corriendo al conocer la noticia, dejándola en la estacada.

Pero, ¿qué le importaba?, se preguntó. ¿Por qué quería involucrarse? Rachel tenía un problema y había acudido a ella a pedirle ayuda. ¿Por qué no le demostraba que ella era mejor que Weston cuando las cosas iban mal?

* * *

De vuelta en el apartamento de Santana, Rachel estaba metiendo ropa en una bolsa de viaje.

—¿Seguro que puedo irme a la casa de campo?

—Claro que sí. Mi madre está en Jersey y mi tía, la madre de Brody, se ha vuelto demasiado estirada como para ir al campo. Al menos, podrás airearla un poco —sonrió Santana— Pero, ¿seguro que es buena idea que te vayas de Londres ahora, sola?

—Necesito un poco de paz. Tengo que pensar en muchas cosas.

—No sobre lo que vas a hacer con el niño, eso ya lo sé. Te encantan los niños. Pero tengo la impresión de que huyes de algo...

Rachel levantó la cabeza, con los ojos con una expresión desafiante.

—Sólo estaré fuera un par de días. Y no estoy huyendo de nada. Es que no quiero ver a Quinn.

—No tienes por qué verla —la interrumpió Santana— Supongo que no se ha apuntado al concurso de madre del año, ¿no?

—Cree que el padre del niño es Brody —suspiró Rachel.

—¿Qué? ¿No le has contado que estás de cinco meses?

—No, no me apetecía quedarme para charlar con ella —replicó Rachel— Ah, por cierto, también me acusó de intentar cargarle con el niño porque Brody no quería saber nada.

Su amiga hizo una mueca de asco.

—Menuda imbécil.

Rachel se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—He intentado entenderla, intenté incluso disculparla por haber creído a su hermana antes que a mí. He intentado ser justa con ella porque es lo que hago con todo el mundo, pero se acabó —le confesó, cabreada— Ya está bien. Pensé que Quinn tenía derecho a saber que iba a tener un hijo, pero ahora desearía no haberle contado nada.

—Tengo que decirte algo…—dijo Santana— Le he contado a Brody lo del niño. Ya, ya lo sé, no es asunto mío. Desgraciadamente, se me escapó.

Rachel estaba segura de que Santana se lo había contado a propósito. Quizá no debería, pero no tenía la menor duda de que lo había hecho con la mejor intención.

Además, casi se alegraba de no tener que ser ella quien le diese la noticia. Contárselo a Quinn había sido más que suficiente. Pero, como llevaba tres semanas saliendo con Brody, él tenía derecho a saberlo, naturalmente.

—Se quedó de piedra —siguió Santana— Está loco por ti, pero creo que no sabe cómo manejar esta situación.

—No espero que Brody acepte la situación —sonrió Rachel— ¿Qué tipo de persona lo haría?

—Una muy especial, una buena persona —contestó su amiga— Pero no sé si Brody está a la altura, Rach.

—¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Dentro de un mes pareceré una ballena —intentó bromear Rachel.

Entonces sonó el timbre. Las dos mujeres se miraron.

—Seguramente será para ti —supuso su amiga.

Rachel terminó de cerrar la bolsa de viaje y fue a abrir la puerta.

Era Quinn, como habían imaginado.

—¿No me invitas a entrar?

—No.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Está el perro guardián?

—No te atrevas a insultar a mi amiga —replicó Rachel.

—¿Insultarla? ¿Estás diciendo que nunca te ha hablado mal de mí?

—Si lo ha hecho sería con toda la razón del mundo —contestó Rachel.

Nunca le contaría que, siendo ridículamente leal, siempre había intentado defenderla, mientras Quinn jamás había confiado en ella. Ahora se avergonzaba de esa lealtad.

Quinn había creído que se acostaba con Brody mientras estaban juntas, había creído que mentía sobre su infidelidad, que había inventado una sórdida historia sobre su hermana para defenderse. También creía que, al quedarse embarazada, había querido mentirle sobre quién era el otro progenitor del bebé.

—No entiendo qué haces aquí. No tengo nada más que decirte.

—Pero me llamaste tú.

—Y te dije lo que tenía que decir —la interrumpió Rachel, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí, pero yo no he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir —replicó ella— ¿Santana?

—¿Por qué la llamas? —preguntó Rachel sorprendida.

Su amiga asomó la cabeza en el pasillo.

—Sabía que estarías por ahí —dijo Quinn.

—Es mi casa, ¿recuerdas? —replicó ella, irónica.

—Rachel y yo vamos a salir.

—No, tú y yo no vamos a ninguna parte. Me disponía a tomar el tren.

—Yo debería estar en París.

—Pues peor para ti. No pienso ir a ningún sitio contigo —replicó Rachel.

—Muy bien, entonces nos quedaremos aquí. Y no tendrás que decir nada, hablaré yo. Me gusta que la gente me escuche.

—¿No me digas? —intervino Santana, con poca disimulada sorna.

Quinn soltó una carcajada.

—Muy buena.

Eso era lo que representaba ella para Quinn Fabray, pensó Rachel, una broma, algo de lo que podía reírse.

—No quiero verte ni escucharte —dijo entonces, furiosa, dándole con la puerta en las narices.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamó Santana— ¡Pero si era el amor de tu vida!

—Debería haber hecho eso hace mucho tiempo. Además, creo que debo empezar a cultivar el buen gusto, hasta ahora lo he tenido atrofiado —suspiró Rachel, entrando en su dormitorio.

Le dolía el corazón a pesar de todo. Por primera vez, estaba aprendiendo a decirle que no a Quinn y, sin embargo, le dolía. Iba en contra de su naturaleza ser desagradable. Y más con una persona a la que había amado tanto.

* * *

Cuatro horas después, Rachel salía de un taxi con la llave de la pintoresca casa de los López y los Weston en la mano.

Cubierta por un alto muro de aligustre, no era precisamente una «casita de campo». Una casa con una docena de dormitorios podría muy bien ser considerada una mansión.

Una vez en el encantador dormitorio que había elegido, Rachel miró por la ventana el jardín y el riachuelo que serpenteaba al fondo. El silencio y la paz eran maravillosos. El viaje en tren había sido agotador y se le cerraban los ojos.

_«Estar embarazada puede ser extenuante para algunas mujeres_», le había dicho el ginecólogo. _«Tiene que descansar todo lo que pueda»._

Llevaba semanas sin pegar ojo. Los recuerdos, las preocupaciones, daban vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza y no la dejaban dormir. Después de quitarse la ropa, Rachel se puso un camisón blanco y cayó sobre la cama, exhausta.

Despertó más fresca a la mañana siguiente y, al ver los rayos del sol colándose por las cortinas, se sintió un poco mejor. Hacía un día precioso.

Se puso un ligero vestido sin mangas, intentando meter la tripa sin éxito y, finalmente, bajó a la cocina a desayunar. Por primera vez en varios días, tenía apetito.

Afortunadamente, Santana debía de haber llamado a la señora que se encargaba de la casa, porque en la nevera había comida más que suficiente.

Rachel tomó un par de tostadas con mermelada en la terraza que daba al jardín. Y cinco aceitunas. Tenía tantas decisiones que tomar… Pero su amiga había acertado sobre una cosa, iba a tener a su hijo pasara lo que pasara. Además, contaba con el cheque que le había dado su hermano. Aunque no sabía qué hacer con ese dinero. Quizá, en sus circunstancias, invertirlo en una propiedad inmobiliaria sería lo más sensato.

Los planes de abrir su propio negocio tendrían que esperar un tiempo. Muchos negocios fracasaban y el mundo de la moda era muy cambiante. Cuidar de su hijo era la prioridad en aquel momento. Además, abrir un negocio, contratar empleados y tomar decisiones importantes cuando tendría que cuidar a su hijo sin ayuda alguna le parecía una temeridad.

Brody llegó cuando estaba diseñando un bolso nuevo, algo que siempre encontraba relajante. Concentrada en lo que hacía, no oyó el coche y, cuando levantó la mirada, vio a Brody observándola desde una esquina de la casa.

Rachel se levantó, incómoda.

Con el pelo un poco despeinado y sus brillantes ojos color verdes, parecía un crío. Aunque besaba muy bien, debía admitir. Pero no se le aceleraba el corazón cuando estaba a su lado y la emoción, la excitación sin límites que había sentido con Quinn no existían cuando estaba con Brody.

—No tenías que venir hasta aquí para verme.

—Yo creo que sí —suspiró él, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón— Deberías haber sido tú quien me diera la noticia de tu embarazo.

—Santana no debería haberte dicho nada —suspiró Rachel.

—Me ha hecho sentir que no hay sitio para mí en tu vida —dijo Brody entonces— No voy a decir que esto no me haya sorprendido, pero de todas formas quiero que sigamos siendo amigos.

Los ojos de Rachel se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Perdona, es que últimamente me emociono por todo —dijo, sonriendo.

Brody le pasó un brazo por los hombros, pero no la atrajo hacia sí como habría hecho unos días antes.

—Supongo que también para ti ha debido de ser una sorpresa. Además, Santana me ha contado que Quinn y tú habéis tenido una discusión tremenda. Es culpa mía.

—¿Cómo va a ser culpa tuya?

—Debería haberle explicado que no estábamos juntos, pero quería tener una oportunidad contigo y, si se lo hubiera dicho, no habría podido con la magnate francesa. Así que me aproveché, lo admito —suspiró Brody— Pero me niego a seguir haciéndolo ahora que estás esperando un hijo suyo. Eso hay que solucionarlo.

Brody la invitó a comer en el pub del pueblo. Su inesperado sentido común la había dejado boquiabierta. Su propio comportamiento le parecía entonces menos sensato.

Le había dado a Quinn con la puerta en las narices y se lo merecía, desde luego. Pero quizá debería darle una nueva oportunidad, por el niño, naturalmente; al fin y al cabo, iban a tener un hijo y ésa era una gran responsabilidad.

El malentendido no era culpa de nadie y debía intentar que Quinn aceptase la verdad.

* * *

Por la tarde, Quinn detuvo su Audi A4 frente a la casa.

Su equipo de seguridad le había dicho dónde encontrar a Rachel cuando Santana se negó a revelar su paradero. Eso la enfureció. Se negaba a aceptar que su amiga se creyera en la obligación de protegerla de ella.

Aunque se había perdido un bautizo en París, sabía que estaba haciendo lo que debía hacer. De hecho, estaba más animada que en mucho tiempo. No le sorprendía. ¿Cuándo había hecho algo menos egoísta en su vida?

Naturalmente, se sentía orgullosa de sí misma. Había dejado atrás su rabia contra Rachel y contra la situación para comprobar que estaba bien.

Rachel salió de la bañera y, envolviéndose en una toalla con estampado de animales, entró en el dormitorio. Escuchó un ruido y, cuando se asomó a la ventana, vio a Quinn saliendo de su coche.

—Quinn...

Nerviosa, se quitó la cinta del pelo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Cómo había sabido dónde encontrarla? Y, sobre todo, ¿qué quería?

Entonces recordó que había decidido darle otra oportunidad. Debía intentar convencerla de que estaba diciendo la verdad por el bien del niño. Y quizá aquél era el momento, pensó bajando al vestíbulo sin tiempo para vestirse.

Cuando abrió la puerta, ella la miró de arriba abajo, desde los labios hasta sus pechos.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—Eso no importa —contestó Quinn.

—Claro que no importa. Estoy acostumbrada a que me espíes —replicó Rachel— Pero da igual, quería hablar contigo. Si esperas un momento en el salón, voy a vestirme.

—¿Para qué vas a molestarte? —murmuró Quinn, con una sonrisa cínica en los labios.

—No es molestia, te lo aseguro.

—Así estas muy bien, no te vistas por mí.

Rachel la fulminó con la mirada. Pero en ese momento, Quinn estaba preocupada por otra cosa. Una chaqueta masculina colgada en el perchero.

—¿De quién es?

Desconcertada, Rachel comprobó que era la chaqueta de Brody. Había debido dejársela olvidada.

—Es una chaqueta de hombre —insistió Quinn— ¿Weston está aquí? ¿Arriba, en el dormitorio?

—Claro que no. No está aquí, pero podría estar. La casa es suya.

Quinn dio un paso adelante. Su rostro parecía de piedra, sus ojos fríos como el acero.

—¿Cuándo ha estado aquí?

—No es asunto tuyo —contestó ella.

—Sí es asunto mío. O estás con él o no. Y si es así, quiero saberlo.

—No pienso hablar de Brody contigo. No tienes ningún derecho a preguntar.

—Si sigues con Weston, ¿por qué te has puesto en contacto conmigo?

—Porque estoy embarazada y el niño es tuyo —suspiró Rachel, intentando ser paciente— No tiene nada que ver con Brody, así que déjalo estar.

—Eso es una fantasía. Corté contigo hace meses. ¿Cómo puede ser hijo mío?

—Dentro de una semana, estaré de seis meses. Hace seis meses estaba contigo, si no recuerdo mal.

Quinn se quedó callada.

—No puedes estar embarazada de seis meses.

—El ginecólogo me ha dicho que, es algo muy raro, pero algunas mujeres no parecen estar embarazadas hasta los últimos meses de gestación. Además, con todo lo que pasó entre nosotras me pasaba los días comiendo y pensé que había engordado por eso.

—No puedes estar embarazada de seis meses, es imposible —insistió Quinn.

—Te equivocas. Además, si alguien es responsable de este embarazo, ésa eres tú.

—¿Yo? ¡Todo esto parece una historia absurda!

—¿Qué historia absurda? Estoy embarazada y punto. ¿Quién dijo que se encargaría de tomar precauciones? —le reclamó Rachel— ¿Quién me aseguró que no pasaría nada porque todo estaba controlado? En la ducha, en el suelo del baño, esa vez en la limusina...

Quinn apretó los dientes, pero se había ruborizado.

—¿Cómo te arriesgaste así una y otra vez? ¿Y cómo es que ahora tienes la poca vergüenza de insinuar que Brody es el padre de mi hijo? Tienes muy poca memoria, Quinn.

—No, recuerdo aquella vez en la limusina —dijo ella frunciendo el ceño— Había vuelto de Oslo, te llamé y... fue un momento inolvidable.

—Me alegro mucho de ser «inolvidable» —replicó Rachel, irónica.

Quinn miró fijamente el bulto bajo la toalla. Todavía no se le notaba mucho, pero… su hijo. Podría serlo. Estaba perpleja.

—Acepto que hay alguna posibilidad de que el niño sea mío.

—Ah, qué generosa.

—Pero quiero una prueba de ADN, por supuesto —dijo mirando la chaqueta de Weston. Aún tenía que lidiar con ese tipo. Un Fabray en miniatura, un niño o una niña, su primer hijo, nacería pronto. Era asombroso.

Pálida, Rachel apretó los labios al saber lo de la prueba de ADN. Quinn jamás confiaría en ella, por supuesto.

—Haz lo que te dé la gana, pero no es necesario.

—¿Cómo están las cosas entre Weston y tú?

—Imagínatelo.

La sugerencia de que el embarazo había dado al traste con su relación hizo que Quinn sonriera satisfecha.

—Imagino que, ahora que vas a tener un hijo mío, ya no le gustarás tanto.

—En realidad Brody y yo sólo somos amigos.

—Mientras que yo nunca he querido ser tu amiga —dijo Quinn— Yo te quería en mis brazos, en mi cama. No te mentía sobre una falsa amistad.

—Y tampoco mencionaste el hecho de que me veías como tu amante.

—Las etiquetas no importan. Muchas mujeres estarían orgullosas de ser mis amantes.

—Pero tú sabías que yo no. Por eso nunca lo dijiste —la interrumpió ella.

—No tenemos por qué discutir. No hace falta. Por el momento, aceptaré tu palabra de que el niño es mío.

Rachel se encogió de hombros, como si el asunto no fuera importante para ella.

Y no lo era, en realidad. Lo único que le importaba era su hijo. Los desprecios de Quinn Fabray habían dejado de afectarle.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto en saber que estabas embarazada?

—Porque siempre he tenido un período irregular. Además, en los últimos meses tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

—Eso ha quedado en el pasado —dijo Quinn con una media sonrisa en los labios— Veo que has sido muy infeliz, _ma belle_.

Entonces miró de nuevo la chaqueta colgada en el perchero.

¿Se habría acostado con Weston allí? _«¿Tú qué crees, Quinn?»,_ se preguntó a sí misma, irónica.

¿No era el dueño de la casa? ¿Cómo podía confiar en Rachel? Todo el mundo era vulnerable a una falsa reclamación de este tipo. Sin una prueba de ADN, ¿cómo podía saber Rachel que era su hijo? Seguramente, esperaba que lo fuera. Pero lo último que haría era admitir algo que renovaría sus sospechas.

Y, en un segundo, las sospechas habían vuelto a entrar en su corazón. El amargo recuerdo de su traición seguía grabado a fuego en su cerebro. ¿Cómo podía perdonarla? ¿Cómo podía perdonar lo que le había hecho? Sólo una estúpida podría hacerlo, alguien débil cuya dependencia de una mujer mentirosa le había privado de su orgullo.

Pero ella no era uno de esas personas. Su única debilidad con Rachel era la lujuria, pensó Quinn. El sexo, nada más. Se acostaría con ella cómo y cuándo quisiera. Pero perdonarla era imposible.

—Si haces la maleta ahora, yo misma te llevaré a Londres —le dijo— El ático ya tiene comprador, así que tendré que buscar otro sitio para ti.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, comprarme con diamantes?

Quinn la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Se supone que a una amante hay que inundarla de joyas, ¿no? Pero yo no quiero eso. Nunca he querido eso.

Quinn no contestó. No le parecía el mejor momento para decirle que algunos de los colgantes de la pulsera eran de diamantes de la mejor calidad.

—El ático era tuyo, pero la comida que comías allí la pagaba yo, ¿te convierte eso en una mantenida? —le espetó Rachel entonces con aparente tranquilidad.

—¿Que quieres decir con eso?

—Yo compraba la comida, yo pagaba la luz, yo pagaba el teléfono, el gas, mis pequeñas contribuciones —le informó ella— Pero tú pensabas que me habías comprado, claro.

—Nunca he pensado eso ¿Tú pagabas las facturas? —murmuró Quinn, sorprendida— No tenía ni idea.

—¿Quién creías que lo hacía? —le reclamó Rachel antes de subir a su habitación.

La escuchó cerrar el pestillo y murmuró una palabrota mientras miraba hacia arriba, como si esperase una intervención divina.

Rachel siempre había sido una persona dulce, pero aparentemente también eso había cambiado. Ahora le hablaba con los ojos encendidos de furia.

¿De quién era la culpa? ¿De Weston? ¿Habría aceptado hablar con ella porque Weston la había rechazado? No podía confiar en ella, se recordó a sí misma.

Rachel entró en su habitación y sacó la bolsa de viaje del armario.

Iría a Londres con Quinn para intentar llegar a un acuerdo beneficioso para su hijo, pero tenía que olvidar que una vez la había amado. Su hijo era la única prioridad en aquel momento. Nunca, jamás, volvería a acostarse con Quinn.

Aunque debía admitir que aquella mujer, aquella egoísta compulsiva, seguía encendiéndola con una sola mirada. Una aventura con Quinn Fabray no tendría futuro porque nunca se comprometería con ella. La relación con una mujer así estaba condenada al fracaso.

Una vez vestida, Rachel bajó de nuevo al salón.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, pero antes vamos a dejar las cosas claras. Estoy intentando ser sensata por el niño. No voy a ser tu amante, Quinn.

—Es por Weston, ¿no?

—¿Qué tiene que ver Brody en todo esto? Te estoy diciendo que quiero llegar a un acuerdo contigo. Por el niño, nada más. Sé lo peligrosa que eres.

Quinn la miró, impaciente.

—Eso son tonterías.

—No lo son.

—Si ese niño es mío, tú tendrás un papel en mi vida —dijo Quinn.

—Un papel secundario, claro, el de una amante siempre disponible. No, gracias. No quiero que mi hijo me desprecie. Quiero vivir mi vida, conocer a alguien que me ame de verdad. Y si termino sola, será cosa mía.

Fue entonces cuando Quinn se percató de que Rachel había cambiado las reglas del juego sin contar con ella. Pero la rubia nunca había aceptado un chantaje. Rachel estaba embarazada de su hijo, pero acababa de decir que pensaba seguir viviendo su vida, por si se le presentaba una oportunidad mejor.

—Si el niño es mío, estoy dispuesta a darle mi apellido y a cumplir con mis obligaciones —dijo Quinn. Se negaba a pensar lo que diría su conservadora familia sobre un Fabray ilegítimo— Por supuesto, pagaré todos los gastos y abriré una cuenta para que el niño y tú tengáis el futuro asegurado.

—Yo no estoy hablando de dinero.

—La seguridad económica es lo único que pienso poner sobre la mesa —replicó ella— No tengo intención de casarme contigo. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Tampoco Rachel hablaba de matrimonio. Había esperado que se reconciliasen, que pudieran mantener una relación amistosa por su hijo. Pero Quinn no estaba dispuesta a eso. No estaba dispuesta a nada, como siempre.

—Yo no te he pedido que te cases conmigo —suspiró Rachel— Y acabo de tomar una decisión, quiero que te vayas. Estoy realmente agotada, he decidido que no quiero volver a Londres esta noche.

Quinn descendió de su torre de marfil en un segundo.

—Deja que te lleve a Londres.

—No, gracias. Estoy demasiado cansada como para ir a ningún sitio.

—_Mon dieu_, creo que deberíamos llamar al médico.

—No seas boba, no estoy enferma.

Quinn siempre había admirado su buena salud. Rachel nunca estaba enferma. Si se metía en la cama antes de las once de la noche, le pasaba algo raro. Además, parecía agotada y se sintió culpable. Era culpa suya que estuviera tan estresada. Y eso tenía que terminar.

No debería haber mencionado a Brody. Era comprensible que se hubiera apartado al saber que esperaba un hijo de otra persona, pero a Rachel debió dolerle el rechazo.

En ese momento, sonó su móvil.

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó Kitty, alterada— Tienes que venir ahora mismo y hablar con Jake.

Quinn levantó una ceja, sorprendida. Ella nunca había cometido el error de interferir en el matrimonio de su hermana. Kitty era una chica un poco frívola y, aunque Jake la adoraba, debía de estar un poco harto.

—¿Qué pasa, Kitty?

—¡Esto es muy serio! —sollozó su hermana— ¡Jake ha dicho que va a dejarme!

Unos minutos después, Quinn cortaba la llamada, con expresión seria.

—Vuelve a Londres conmigo, Rachel. No quiero dejarte sola aquí.

Ella negó con la cabeza y Quinn tuvo que contener el deseo de tomarla en brazos para meterla en el coche. Su vida era tan agradable cuando Rachel hacía lo que le pedía... Ahora todo era una pelea y la sacaba de quicio.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de convencerla.

Una casa en el campo, pensó, un sitio del que Rachel se enamorase a primera vista. Un edificio histórico, antiguo, con artesonado en el techo, un buen jardín, muchos cuartos de baño.

Al menos, sería una buena inversión. Llamaría a su agente de la propiedad en cuanto llegase a Londres, decidió.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

El estridente ruido del teléfono despertó a Rachel al día siguiente.

En sus sueños, llevaba un precioso vestido de noche y caminaba por una campiña verde hacia Quinn, que nunca había parecido más una estrella de cine. Entonces, de repente, el sueño se convertía en una pesadilla porque Quinn se cansaba de esperar y desaparecía. Aunque intentaba frenéticamente llegar a ella, Quinn se alejaba cada vez más. Le pesaban las piernas, no podía acercarse.

Se incorporó en la cama de un salto, murmurando su nombre. Cuando descolgó el teléfono, estaba convencida de que era ella y no pudo evitar un suspiro de desilusión cuando descubrió que era Santana.

Su amiga estaba tan emocionada, que tardó un momento en entender de qué estaba hablando. Un famoso diseñador londinense había visto el artículo en el que aparecían sus bolsos y estaba impresionada. Quería conocerla de inmediato. Rachel llamó al número que le dio su amiga y quedó con el diseñador esa misma tarde.

Contenta, saltó de la cama, hizo la maleta y llamó a un taxi para que la llevase a la estación. La relajante estancia en el campo había durado sólo cuarenta y ocho horas, pero daba igual, estaba muy emocionada con la noticia de que sus bolsos habían llamado la atención de un diseñador tan prestigioso.

Antes de cerrar la casa, un mensajero le llevó un teléfono móvil, cortesía de Quinn. Era de color gris, un último modelo. No debería aceptarlo, pensó, pero quizá le haría falta en caso de emergencia. Al fin y al cabo, estaba embarazada y, si se ponía de parto antes de tiempo, establecer una relación amistosa, o algo así, con Quinn era la mejor opción. Después de todo, iban a tener un hijo. Aunque la tranquilidad que había conseguido yendo al campo había quedado destrozada con su aparición, como siempre.

Tenía que aprender a vivir sin ella de una vez por todas, se dijo. Y esa entrevista con el diseñador podría ser justo lo que necesitaba para concentrarse en algo que no fuera Quinn.

Su nuevo teléfono sonó en ese momento.

—¿Sí?

—Soy yo —dijo Quinn innecesariamente. ¿Quién si no iba a llamarla a ese número?— Esta tarde tengo una reunión familiar, pero me gustaría verte mañana.

Rachel respiró profundamente.

—¿Para qué?

—Quiero pedirte consejo sobre una casa que voy a comprar. Me gustaría que vinieras a verla conmigo.

¿Quinn quería su consejo? Eso sí que era nuevo.

¿Un consejo sobre una casa que iba a comprar? ¿Pensaría mudarse? ¿Y por qué le pedía consejo precisamente a ella?, se preguntó atónita. Pero decidió darle una oportunidad.

* * *

—¿Con qué derecho se ha llevado Jake a Luke y Matt a casa de su madre? —murmuró Kitty por enésima vez.

—Estás muy disgustada. A lo mejor tu marido pensó que te hacía un favor.

Jake solía llevar a los niños a casa de su abuela con el consentimiento de su hermana. En esa ocasión, sin embargo, Kitty estaba haciendo un drama.

Aunque Quinn llevaba con ella casi una hora, seguía sin entender por qué Jake había desaparecido. Kitty estaba tan histérica cuando llegó que había tardado un rato en calmarla.

—¿Quieres decirme por qué se ha marchado tu marido?

—¡No sé por qué! —contestó ella, petulante.

—Tiene que haber una razón. ¿Por qué tienes miedo de que se haya llevado a los niños para siempre?

—A lo mejor está aburrido de mí... a lo mejor ha conocido a otra mujer. ¡Podría estar inventando mentiras sobre mí para quedarse con la custodia de mis hijos! —exclamó ella, mirándola de reojo para ver cómo reaccionaba.

—¿Qué mentiras podría inventar?

—Jake ha tenido la cara de decir que soy una mala madre porque dejo a los niños solos con la niñera.

—¿Y es así?

—Sólo han sido un par de fines de semana... y un día que me fui a París.

—¿No podrías haberte llevado a los niños contigo?

—Sólo tengo veinticinco años, Quinn. Tengo derecho a vivir un poco, ¿no?

—Y tienes una vida maravillosa. ¿Por qué no me dices cuál es la razón para que tu marido se haya ido?

Kitty sacudió la cabeza.

—No quiero que me eches un sermón.

—No lo haré.

—Muy bien... he tenido una aventura.

Atónita por aquella admisión, Quinn apretó los labios.

—¿Estás enamorada de ese hombre?

Kitty levantó los ojos al cielo.

—Sólo ha sido una aventura. No puedo creer que Jake le dé tanta importancia. Como si fuera normal romper un matrimonio por una cosa así.

—Yo lo haría si estuviera en su lugar—dijo Quinn entonces.

—Tú eres una celosa compulsiva, así que no cuentas. Ya sé que estás enfadada conmigo, pero necesito que convenzas a Jake. Él te respeta mucho, Quinn.

—¿Cuánto ha durado esa aventura?

Su hermana apartó la mirada.

—Supongo que es mejor que te lo cuente yo, porque si no lo hará mi marido. Ha habido más de una.

Quinn la miró, sin poder disimular el desdén.

—Yo no puedo evitar que los hombres me encuentren irresistible —intentó defenderse Kitty.

Su vanidad, incluso a riesgo de perder a su marido, era ofensiva. Quinn se dio cuenta entonces de que su, antaño inocente hermana pequeña, se había convertido en una mujer adulta y no le gustaba demasiado esa mujer.

—La noche que hiciste la fiesta —empezó a decir, cuando una duda apareció en su cabeza— Dijiste que habías visto a Rachel con Brody Weston. ¿Era verdad?

Kitty se ruborizó.

—No sé a dónde quieres llegar.

—La historia esa sobre Rachel y Weston era mentira, ¿no? —intentó sonreír Quinn, como sin darle importancia, aunque por dentro estaba furiosa.

Ella la miró, insegura, pero al ver la sonrisa de Quinn cayó en la trampa.

—¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

Cuando su hermana le confirmó que el beso entre Weston y Rachel era una mentira, Quinn tuvo que tragar saliva. Mil cosas daban vueltas en su cabeza.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Tenía que protegerme a mí misma. Me pilló besando a otro hombre y decidí desacreditarla antes de que pudiera contárselo a nadie —dijo Kitty mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Nunca te lo perdonaré —dijo Quinn con los dientes apretados.

Kitty la miró, perpleja.

—¡Me has engañado! ¡Eso no es justo!

—¿Y tú fuiste justa con Rachel?

—No esperarías que me cayese bien, ¿no? —le espetó su hermana— Desde que conociste a esa Rachel Berry no tenías tiempo para mí. Siempre estabas con ella. Pero, ¿quién era la tal Rachel? Una vulgar ramera. ¡No podía creer que la hubieses traído a mi casa!

—No te atrevas a decir eso de ella, Kitty. No vuelvas a hacerlo.

Quinn salió de la casa, pero no subió a la limusina. Quería caminar un rato para aclarar sus ideas. Nada podía excusar el comportamiento de su hermana. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciega?

Kitty siempre había necesitado ser el centro de atención. Desde pequeña había montado pataletas cuando no se salía con la suya. Últimamente, ella misma empezaba a hartarse de sus exigencias.

Naturalmente, Quinn había querido estar con Rachel. Alguna vez se preguntó por qué Kitty tenía tan poco interés en su vida privada; ahora sospechaba que su resentimiento había aumentado en proporción geométrica con la duración de su relación con Rachel. Sin embargo, no había intuido que la estaba engañando, que había fabricado una mentira para que rompiese con ella.

Era culpa suya que Rachel se hubiera convertido en la víctima inocente de su maldad. ¿Cómo iba a compensarla? ¿Cómo iba a compensar a Rachel por las cosas que le había dicho, por su trato, por su desprecio?

¿Cómo iba Rachel a perdonarla?

Cinco minutos después, la llamó por teléfono.

—Tengo que verte.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—Ha ocurrido algo importante y no quiero esperar hasta mañana para decírtelo —admitió Quinn, buscando una razón que pudiese convencerla— Mira, me gustaría que mañana me acompañases a ver la casa de la que te hablé. ¿Puedes acompañarme?

—¿Mañana? No sé...

—Es tarde, Rachel. Podrías dormir en mi casa esta noche y saldríamos desde aquí a primera hora.

—¿Dormir en tu casa? ¿En tu famoso dúplex?

—Por favor —le suplicó Quinn.

Quinn Fabray suplicando. Eso sí era nuevo.

—Muy bien. Nos veremos en tu casa dentro de una hora.

—Enviaré un coche a buscarte.

* * *

Un mayordomo la acompañó por el elegante pasillo hasta un impresionante salón, donde Quinn la esperaba. Estaba muy seria.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Ella tomó su mano.

—Tengo que decirte algo.

—Muy bien —murmuró Rachel, soltándose sin brusquedad.

No iba a ser su amante y estaba claro que Quinn no era amiga de las mujeres a las que solía conocer, de modo que esos gestos ya no tenían sentido. Era ella quien debía marcar las fronteras de su relación y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Por eso no debía fijarse en lo sexy que eran sus labios, ni en su mandíbula, que siempre le pareció tan irresistible, ni en aquellos ojos que la habían hipnotizado durante dos años.

—Pareces cansada —dijo Quinn— Siéntate, por favor.

—Lo estoy, pero no importa. Ya me he acostumbrado —suspiró Rachel, dejándose caer en el sofá— ¿Qué querías contarme?

—Hoy he descubierto algo que me ha dejado perpleja —contestó Quinn, sentándose a su lado— Como ya sabes, Kitty ha tenido aventuras con otros hombres...

—¿Lo sabes?

—Lo he descubierto esta noche. Y también he descubierto que mi hermana mintió al decir que te había visto con Brody Weston.

Rachel cerró los ojos un momento. Si aquello hubiera ocurrido unos meses antes...

Pero al fin la pesadilla había terminado, se dijo. Quinn aceptaba que no la había engañado con otra persona.

—Me alegro de que lo sepas.

—Me gustaría decir que Kitty lamenta mucho lo que pasó, pero no es verdad. No sabía que mi hermana estuviera tan resentida contigo.

—Pues debía estarlo —dijo Rachel irónica— Me llamó «puta» en su fiesta.

Quinn enterró la cara entre las manos.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

—¿Para qué? Te conté que no había besado a Brody y no quisiste creerme.

—Pensé que conocía bien a mi hermana, pero estaba equivocada. No veía lo que es en realidad, una niña malcriada, egoísta y frívola —murmuró Quinn— Muy bien, lo admito. No quería ver lo que tenía delante de mis ojos.

—Deberías haber confiado en mí, deberías haber pensado que yo nunca te mentiría.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón. Me dejé llevar... Siento no haberte creído, Rachel. No sé cómo disculparme por todo lo que ha pasado, por todo lo que te he dicho, por mi vergonzoso comportamiento —admitió con cruda honestidad— Pero estaba tan furiosa... Como unos días antes parecías insatisfecha con nuestra relación, pensé que ya no eras feliz conmigo y me convencí de que habías buscando consuelo en otra persona.

—No fue así, pero me alegro de que, al menos, hayamos aclarado eso. Ahora sabes que nunca hubo nada entre Brody y yo.

—No hubo nada esa noche —puntualizó Quinn. Quería averiguar si había habido algo entre ellos. Tenía que hacerlo. Aunque no tenía derecho a preguntar, era incapaz de resistirse.

Rachel dejó escapar un suspiro.

Los besos que había intercambiado con Brody habían sido besos inocentes y, además, lo que hubiera pasado entre ellos no era asunto suyo. Ella no le había preguntado qué clase de relación mantenía con la rubia de la revista, por ejemplo. Aunque había dado vueltas y vueltas en la cama, torturándose con la idea de que ella se había enamorado de otra mujer.

Rachel no contestaba y Quinn sintió un pellizco en el estómago. Sabía que no era razonable pedirle explicaciones, pero había esperado que, a pesar de las circunstancias, siguiera amándola sólo a ella.

Pero su silencio lo decía todo. Se había acostado con Weston. Por supuesto que sí.

Quinn intentó apartar esa idea de su mente. Ella era una mujer pragmática. Lo que estaba hecho, hecho estaba. Le ofreció a Rachel un refresco y se sirvió una copa de vino que se tomó de un trago.

Aunque era una mujer pragmática, se vio asaltada por otro pensamiento desagradable.

Rachel nunca le diría que Brody Weston era malo en la cama. Ella no era ese tipo de mujer. Nunca, nunca sabría si los había comparado y si había salido victoriosa de esa comparación.

—Creo que lo mejor sería aclarar las cosas del todo —dijo Rachel entonces.

—¿En qué sentido?

—En lo que se refiere a Brody.

Quinn se quedó inmóvil. Rachel era tan honesta, que estaba dispuesta a contárselo todo. Ella quería saber, pero temía que los detalles fuesen una tortura.

—Rachel...

—No, déjame decir lo que quiero decir —la interrumpió— Brody ha sido muy bueno conmigo. Quiero que entiendas que es una persona estupenda, mucho mejor de lo que la gente cree. Si lo conocieras, te caería bien, seguro.

Quinn se sirvió otra copa de vino. Aunque tendría que beberse la botella entera para poder soportar aquella tortura.

Rachel quería que conociese mejor a Weston. En su mundo de ilusión, seguramente todos estaban destinados a ser amigos. Pero había un problema, ella no podía pensar en Brody Weston como un amigo. Todo lo contrario, cuando pensaba en él lo único que deseaba era borrarlo de la faz de la tierra.

—Brody ha sido un amigo estupendo para mí.

—Me alegro —murmuró ella sin mirarla.

—Y vamos a seguir siendo amigos.

Quinn se encogió de hombros, como si no le importara. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Rachel esperaba un hijo suyo y ella la había tratado de una forma vergonzosa. Ésa era su penitencia. Si le decía que sí a todo, seguramente podrían retomar su relación. Eso era lo que quería.

—¿Por qué no...?

Rachel se preguntó por qué parecía tan tensa. Y por qué había tomado dos copas de vino cuando ella no solía beber.

Pero estaba tan cansada que no pudo disimular un bostezo.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación?

—Sí, por favor, estoy muy cansada. Espera, todavía no me has hablado de la casa.

—Te lo contaré mañana.

—Ah, por cierto, no te he contado que me han descubierto en el mundo de la moda — Dijo Rachel sonriendo — Me he reunido con Kurt Hummel esta tarde y me ha ofrecido la posibilidad de diseñar bolsos para su próxima colección.

—¿En serio? Me alegro mucho por ti.

Quinn pensó en Kurt Hummel. En su opinión, no era más que un excéntrico y, sin embargo, era una de los diseñadores más prestigiosos del país. Millonario, además.

Rachel había encontrado su sitio, pensó. Kurt Hummel estaría encantado con esos bolsos con formas extravagantes. Siempre había temido que no tuviera éxito, que se encontrase con el rechazo del mundo de la moda. Pero no, Rachel lo había conseguido todo por sí misma.

—Bueno, me voy a dormir, estoy agotada. Hasta mañana.

Quinn resistió la tentación de tocarla. Sabía que Rachel no quería hacer el amor con ella y, ahora que intentaban ser amigas, sería mejor no saltarse las barreras que ella misma había impuesto.

Pero al día siguiente, cuando le hubiese pedido matrimonio, cuando le hubiera puesto un anillo de compromiso en el dedo, entonces no podría resistirse.

Aunque aún tenía que pulir un par de detalles.

* * *

Rachel miró la preciosa habitación de invitados.

Por fin estaba en el famoso dúplex de Quinn Fabray. Había saltado una barrera, pensó irónica. Aunque no debía olvidar que había estado al otro lado durante dos años.

Desde que Quinn la dejó, había aprendido mucho.

Ella siempre la había visto como su amante y siempre la vería de esa forma. Por el momento, su embarazo había conseguido que llegaran a un término amistoso, pero las barreras siempre seguirían allí. De modo que, por muy enamorada que hubiese estado de aquella mujer, debía ser sensata y mantener las distancias.

* * *

Cuando Quinn le había dicho que quería su opinión sobre una casa que iba a comprar, Rachel no supo qué pensar. Pero creyó que se refería a una casa en Londres, cerca de su oficina. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente descubrió que su destino estaba a las afueras de Londres y que irían en helicóptero.

Sorprendida, y siempre optimista, Rachel decidió que le sentaría bien una excursión.

Cuando el helicóptero aterrizó en Knightmere Court, Quinn estaba convencida de que iba a ganar la batalla. Había elegido aquella de entre una selección de seis mansiones con extensas parcelas. Knightmere tenía todas las características que había buscado y Rachel miraba por la ventanilla del helicóptero, atónita.

—¡Es preciosa!

Quinn le enseñó el cuidado jardín, rodeado por un muro de piedra, y el resto de la parcela, en la que, además de hierba y árboles, había un rebaño de ovejas. Luego, llamó su atención sobre el lago y la torre del reloj. Había elegido un edificio histórico, magnífico.

—La finca es de un tamaño considerable. Y, como ves, el paisaje es soberbio.

Rachel parpadeó, sorprendida. Quinn nunca había mostrado el menor interés por la vida en el campo. Pero su desinterés incluía la vida en la ciudad también. Mientras estuviera rodeada de lujos y comodidades, mostraba una soberana indiferencia por todo. Y, de repente, hablaba como si fuera una agente inmobiliaria.

Al dar la vuelta a la casa, Rachel tuvo una vista completa de la magnífica estructura estilo Tudor.

—Qué maravilla —murmuró, observando los pálidos ladrillos y las antiguas vidrieras de las ventanas— Es increíble.

—En el interior tendrás que usar la imaginación —dijo Quinn, saludando con la cabeza al hombre que les abría educadamente la puerta— La casa lleva tres años deshabitada, aunque ha sido renovada.

—¿A qué familia pertenecía?

—A una de la zona, pero la última propietaria no tuvo hijos y decidió venderla. La compró un hombre de negocios extranjero, pero como las reformas tardaban más de lo que él esperaba, nunca vivió aquí. Por eso está en venta de nuevo.

—¿Y no está demasiado lejos de Londres para ti?

—No, vendré en helicóptero.

Rachel la miró, perpleja.

—No es la clase de propiedad en la que imaginaba que podrías estar interesada. Pensé que querrías convertirla en un hotel o algo así.

—No.

—¿Piensas vivir aquí?

—Sería una casa de campo... pasaría mucho tiempo aquí, sí —contestó la rubia— Me gustan los espacios abiertos.

—Pues aquí hay mucho de eso —dijo sonriendo Rachel— Es una casa enorme. ¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene?

—Más de una docena. Pero yo tengo una familia muy grande. Cuando vengan de visita, habrá sitio para todos.

Rachel miró el artesonado del techo, la enorme chimenea de piedra, que tenía marcada una fecha del siglo XVI. Era fascinante.

—Es tan antigua y, sin embargo, la han conservado muy bien.

Quinn decidió que lo había conseguido; la morena estaba reaccionando exactamente como esperaba.

Rachel exploró cada rincón de la casa, entusiasmada. Cuando llegó a los baños, todos con antiguas bañeras, se quedó sin palabras.

—¿Crees que debería comprarla?

—Sí, desde luego que sí. Es fantástica.

Quinn empujó la puerta de hierro que daba al jardín.

—Cierra los ojos. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Rachel hizo un gesto de asombro, pero obedeció, divertida.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, vio una carpa en medio del jardín. Bajo la carpa, una elegante alfombra persa cubierta por cojines de seda. A su lado, una cesta de mimbre con una vajilla de porcelana y copas de cristal francés, todo lo necesario para un almuerzo en el campo.

Un almuerzo estilo Fabray, naturalmente, tan perfecto en su presentación que tenía la sensación de estar en las páginas de una revista.

—Menuda sorpresa.

—Quería hacer algo especial para ti, _ma belle_.

En ese momento sonó su móvil. Era Brody.

—Hola, Brody —murmuró Rachel dándose la vuelta.

Llamaba para darle la enhorabuena por la oferta que le había hecho Kurt Hummel.

—Muchas gracias. ¿Puedo llamarte más tarde? Ahora mismo no puedo hablar.

Cuando guardó el teléfono, el silencio de Quinn estaba cargado de hostilidad.

Weston tenía que llamar en el peor momento. ¿Iba a tener que soportar al ex novio toda la vida? Pero se recordó a sí misma que Rachel era amable con todo el mundo.

—Vamos a comer —sugirió entre dientes.

Rachel tomó un zumo de fruta y, mientras comían, le contó cómo era Kurt en persona, cómo era su taller y las ilusiones que había puesto en ese trabajo.

Después, se tumbaron sobre la alfombra para disfrutar de la paz de aquel maravilloso jardín.

—Acércate un poco más —murmuró Quinn, ofreciéndole su mano.

Un escalofrío de deseo la recorrió. Era un deseo prohibido pero, después de un segundo de duda, Rachel aceptó su mano.

Se sumieron en un profundo silencio, para nada incómodo.

Estuvieron así durante un buen rato, simplemente mirándose, hasta que Quinn volvió a hablar.

—Rachel yo… He estado pensándolo mucho y… Quiero… —Quinn realmente no sabía cómo decirlo— Cásate conmigo y hagamos de Knightmere nuestro hogar —dijo entonces, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Rachel la miraba incrédula. Sin duda no era así como imaginaba que acabaría su visita a la que sería la nueva casa de Quinn.

Aquello la había pillado totalmente por sorpresa.

* * *

******Próximo capítulo: ¡FINAL!**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

Rachel cerró los ojos para no ver los de la rubia y se permitió a sí misma disfrutar, aunque fuese durante un segundo, de la emoción de saber que Quinn Fabray quería casarse con ella.

No había nada que deseara más en el mundo, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellas, pero no podía decirle que sí... a menos que dijera las palabras adecuadas.

Y Rachel sabía que Quinn jamás pronunciaría esas palabras.

El suyo era un amor imposible. Y así debía aceptarlo.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó— ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo?

Quinn frunció el ceño.

—¿No es obvio?

—Lo haces por el niño, claro.

—Por supuesto. Ningún Fabray ha nacido jamás fuera del matrimonio —contestó Quinn, con expresión arrogante.

Sus razones para pedirle matrimonio estaban claras; la primera, porque iba a tener un hijo, la segunda, por respeto a las convenciones.

—Sólo hace dos días me dijiste que nunca te casarías conmigo.

Quinn hizo un gesto de desesperación.

—Pero entonces creía que me habías sido infiel —dijo, sin vergüenza alguna— Podríamos hacer una ceremonia íntima y luego una gran fiesta. ¿Qué te parece?

Rachel apartó su mano.

—Me parece que no te va a gustar mi respuesta.

Quinn no la entendió.

—Si prefieres una boda más tradicional, no me importa. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Cómo lo hagamos no es importante, mientras lo hagamos antes de que nazca el niño.

Rachel intentó incorporarse, aunque el peso de su abdomen representaba un problema.

—Me temo que la respuesta es no.

—¿No? —exclamó Quinn, incrédula.

—Me encanta la casa, me ha encantado el almuerz, pero no voy a casarme contigo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Si no lo sabes, no tiene sentido que yo te lo diga.

—¿Sigues decidida a vivir tu vida, a mantener tus opciones abiertas? ¿O quieres castigarme por haber creído a mi hermana? —exclamó Quinn, furiosa.

Rachel la estudió con dolorosa intensidad.

—No quiero castigarte, quiero comprobar que no eres esa mujer... ese ser cruel que me trató con desprecio, que me insultó, que se negó a escucharme —dijo por fin.

—Pero nuestra relación era estupenda.

—Sí, claro. Pero cuando cometí el error de recordarte que llevábamos dos años juntas, no te apeteció celebrarlo —le recordó ella— Entonces no querías ningún compromiso conmigo.

—¡Todo ha cambiado desde entonces! —exclamó Quinn, con los dientes apretados.

—Sí, claro que ha cambiado. Ha cambiado lo que pienso de ti. Además, no tienes que casarte conmigo porque esté embarazada.

—¿Y cómo vas a subsistir sin mí?

—Llevo mucho tiempo subsistiendo sin ti —contestó Rachel.

—¿Piensas criar sola a mi hijo?

—¿Quieres decir que, si no me caso contigo, no harás frente a tus obligaciones como madre?

Quinn dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Sólo una persona muy miserable haría eso —murmuró, tomando su mano— Una vez te hice feliz, Rachel, puedo hacerlo otra vez.

—Quizá, pero...

Impaciente, Quinn la tomó por los hombros.

—¡Intenta encontrar este fuego con otra persona! —exclamó, inclinando su arrogante cabeza para buscar sus labios. Pero no la besó con violencia, sino con ternura, con una ternura contenida y trémula que casi la emocionó.

Cuando se apartó, Rachel estaba temblando. Conocía las cualidades de aquella mujer, y tenía muchas, pero también conocía sus defectos. Y antes de comprometerse a una vida con ella debía estar muy segura de que iba a cambiar.

—No voy a casarme contigo, Quinn. No hasta que me demuestres lo que debes demostrar.

Quinn frunció el ceño, insegura. Sus planes se habían venido abajo. Se sentía desorientada, vacía, fracasada.

¿Habría ido demasiado deprisa? Ella siempre iba deprisa, tomando decisiones a la velocidad del rayo, pero Rachel no era así. Ella era mucho más reflexiva. Y una vez confió en su buen juicio... una vez, antes de que se convirtiera en una energúmena.

Por primera vez, Quinn entendió el daño que le había hecho. Era lógico que Rachel no quisiera confiar en ella.

Había puesto más esfuerzo en el marketing de aquella casa que en el de sí misma. Pero, después de reconocer el problema, vio la solución y diseñó una nueva estrategia.

La sensación de estar desorientada desapareció. Sólo tenía que demostrarle que sería una esposa perfecta y una madre fantástica.

—Compraré la casa esta misma tarde —le dijo con una de sus carismáticas sonrisas— Puedes vivir aquí si quieres. Yo seguiré en mi dúplex de Londres.

—¿Qué?

—Te propongo un trato... como amigas. Tú puedes vivir aquí, con nuestro hijo. Y yo prometo no exigir nada a cambio.

Rachel se lo pensó un momento.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque vas a tener un hijo mío, _ma belle_. —dijo acariciando el rostro de Rachel, con ternura— Quiero saber que estás bien, que eres feliz y sé que esta casa te haría feliz.

* * *

—No, no puedes mirar eso —dijo Quinn seis semanas después, quitándole un periódico de las manos.

Rachel había decidido aceptar su invitación e instalarse en la casa.

Tenía su propio estudio y Quinn iba a visitarla casi todos los días. Su relación se había convertido en una buena amistad y empezaba a ver cambios, cambios que la alegraban profundamente.

—¿Por qué no puedo verlo?

—Porque han publicado algo sobre nosotras. No quiero que leas esa basura —contestó ella.

Rachel levantó la mano.

—Dámelo.

—No.

—Dame el periódico, Quinn. Yo leo lo que me parece.

—Estás embarazada y mi obligación es cuidar de ti. No quiero que nada te moleste.

—Muy bien. Iré al pueblo y compraré otro ejemplar.

—Se supone que debes descansar —protestó Quinn.

—Dame el periódico —dijo Rachel sonriendo.

Suspirando, Quinn obedeció.

—Muy bien. Pero esto es chantaje.

—Lo sé.

Estaba cansada, últimamente siempre estaba cansada, pero no le gustaba sentirse inútil. Y, sobre todo, no le gustaba que le dijeran qué podía leer y qué no. El ginecólogo le había dicho que ese cansancio podría ser motivo de preocupación, de modo que intentaba tomárselo todo con calma.

Pero cuando vio la fotografía en el periódico, una fotografía bastante cruel en la que aparecía gordísima, Rachel dejó escapar un gemido.

Había sido tomada dos días antes, en Londres, mientras salían de un restaurante con el abuelo de Quinn, Philippe. Un hombre encantador que, aunque había dejado bien claro que él hubiese preferido que se casaran, se mostró encantado con la idea de tener un nuevo bisnieto.

—¡Oh, no, no, no!

_«¿Qué tiene de malo mi nieta para que no quieras casarte con ella_?», le había preguntado el hombre. Y esa frase aparecía reflejada, literalmente, en el artículo.

Alguien debió haber oído a Philippe en el restaurante y le pasó el cotilleo al periodista. El artículo llevaba por titular:_ Costurera rehúsa casarse con una Fabray_.

En el artículo daban el nombre de todas las novias de Quinn, sugiriendo que ninguna había querido casarse con ella por su fama de mujeriega.

—A mi abuelo le va a encantar —sonrió ella— Le encanta ver su nombre en los periódicos.

—¡Pero salgo horrible!

Quinn puso una mano sobre su abdomen.

—Estás guapísima. Pareces un melocotón, _ma belle_. —dijo sonriendo.

—¿Gorda como un melocotón? —rió ella— ¿No te molesta que todo el mundo sepa que no quiero casarme contigo?

—No, en absoluto. Y cuando conozcas al resto de mi familia este fin de semana entenderás por qué. Yo seré la buena porque he intentado poner un anillo en tu dedo y tú...

—Yo seré la bruja mala por decir que no.

—Tonterías. Mis tías intentarán convencerte de que soy el ser más maravilloso de la tierra: educada, buena con los ancianos y los animales, generosa, estupenda con los niños. Seguro que nadie menciona a mi padre y sus tres divorcios o a mi hermana. Ellos son como las ovejas negras de la familia. Yo, en cambio, soy un ángel.

Rachel soltó una carcajada. Las últimas seis semanas habían sido las más felices de su vida.

Quinn había llevado con ella un ejército de decoradores para hacer habitable la casa lo antes posible y había contratado a varios empleados para que se encargasen de las tareas domésticas. Rachel sólo tenía que diseñar sus bolsos y descansar. Afortunadamente, porque estaba agotada.

Todo estaba siendo perfecto, pero algunos días se preguntaba si no habría cometido un error.

¿Por qué se portaba Quinn como la mejor amiga? ¿Se sentía culpable? ¿Estaba, por fin, entendiendo que su comportamiento había sido inaceptable o era todo una trampa para salirse con la suya?

Iba a verla cada día, acortando su jornada laboral, prácticamente había dejado de viajar al extranjero. Iba a las clases de pre-parto con ella, había leído libros sobre el embarazo, aunque el resultado era que se ponía nerviosa cada vez que ella se quejaba. Un día, cuando empezó a dolerle una pierna, insistió en llevarla a urgencias y, cuando Rachel se negó, se quedó toda la noche en el sillón que había junto a su cama para hacerle compañía.

Incluso era amable con su amiga Santana y no decía nada cada vez que Brody la llamaba por teléfono.

Quinn se mostraba afectuosa, amable, encantadora y divertida. Ni siquiera intentaba tocarla o acercarse demasiado. Pero, aunque prácticamente se estaba convirtiendo en una santa, no había mencionado la palabra amor.

Quizá era lo mejor, se dijo. Rachel seguía amándola, seguramente la amaría siempre, pero lo importante era basar su relación en el respeto mutuo. Fuera cual fuera esa relación.

* * *

—Tengo que solucionar un par de cosas en la oficina antes de irnos a Francia. Nos encontraremos en el aeropuerto, si te parece —dijo Quinn poco después.

Le gustaría llevarla a la oficina con ella. Ése era un pensamiento extraño. Seguramente debido a que estaba embarazada, decidió.

No dejaba de pensar en ella.

Cuando estaba en Londres, no podía concentrarse en el trabajo. Leer aquel libro sobre la gestación había sido un error. Después de leerlo, había estado un par de noches sin dormir, tantas cosas podían ir mal en un embarazo. Naturalmente, había tirado el libro a la basura. No quería que Rachel leyese cosas tan horribles.

Un par de horas después, la llamó desde Londres.

—_¿Ya has hecho la maleta?_

—Sí —contestó Rachel.

—_¿Has comido?_

—No seas pesada —sonrió ella, acercándose a la ventana del estudio. Un Porsche acababa de detenerse en la puerta y sonrió al ver una cabeza morena saliendo del deportivo— Brody acaba de llegar, tengo que colgar. Hasta luego.

Quinn se quedó mirando fijamente el teléfono. Rachel se había emocionado tanto al ver a Brody Weston, que cortó la comunicación sin más.

Furiosa, intentó concentrarse en el informe financiero en el que estaba trabajando, pero le resultaba imposible.

Weston había estado fuera del país durante varias semanas y sospechaba que lo había hecho para acostumbrarse a la idea de que ya no tenía esperanzas con Rachel. Ahora estaba de vuelta y ¿qué era lo primero que hacía? Iba a verla cuando sabía que ella no estaría en casa.

Quinn se levantó de un salto. No dejaría que se saliera con la suya.

Nerviosa, llamó al piloto del helicóptero y le dijo que necesitaba ir a Knightmere lo antes posible. ¿Le parecería raro a Rachel que apareciese sin avisar? Confiaba en ella, confiaba en Rachel absolutamente. Pero, ¿cómo podía confiar en Brody Weston?

No quería perder a Rachel otra vez. No podía vivir sin ella. Había sufrido las penas del infierno durante el tiempo que estuvieron separadas. Por primera vez en su vida, tuvo que refugiarse en el alcohol para paliar su soledad.

No quería volver a pasar por eso otra vez, de modo que tendría que luchar por ella.

Quinn subió a la terraza del edificio Fabray, donde la esperaba el helicóptero. Estaba nerviosa como nunca y eso no le gustaba. Pero no iba a perder los nervios, nunca volvería a perder los nervios con Rachel. Ni volvería a golpear a Weston.

Quizá podría decirle cuánto la asustaba que viese a Weston. Podría decirle que tenía celos, que se sentía amenazada. ¡Claro que se sentía amenazada! Estaba a prueba, algo que Rachel había dejado bien claro desde el principio de su «nueva relación». No quería casarse con ella. Le negaba lo único que podría darle tranquilidad sin darle explicaciones.

Quizá debería hacer un esfuerzo para hacerla entender lo importante que era para ella. Era algo tan íntimo, que se lo había guardado para sí misma, pero ahora temía haber esperado demasiado.

Rachel era muy importante para ella y no podía soportar la idea de perderla. Había tenido una gran suerte de que le diese una segunda oportunidad.

¿Sería amor?, se preguntó. ¿Cómo iba a saber ella lo que era el amor? Antes de conocerla, nunca había estado enamorada.

Pero seguro que Brody Weston no tendría ningún problema en decirle que la amaba.

* * *

Rachel se puso nerviosa al ver el helicóptero.

Había quedado en verse con Quinn en el aeropuerto. ¿Por qué habría cambiado de planes?

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó, en cuanto llegó a su lado— ¿Te has olvidado de algo?

—No... sí —contestó ella, con una sonrisa en los labios— Creo que me he olvidado de algo muy importante.

—Voy a presentarte a alguien —dijo Rachel.

Cuando se volvió, Quinn vio, sorprendida, que Weston agarraba del brazo a una morena.

—Ya conoces a Brody Weston, claro. Te presento a Marley.

—Encantada.

—Bueno, tenemos que irnos —sonrió Brody— Mi madre nos espera para comer.

Cuando se alejaron en el Porsche, Quinn apretó su mano.

—Temía que hubiese vuelto para conquistarte —admitió, en voz baja.

—Quinn, no empieces otra vez…

—Tengo un problema, lo sé. Soy demasiado celosa.

—Brody es encantador, pero nunca he estado enamorada de él.

Animada por esa explicación, Quinn decidió contarle la verdad.

—No sabes cómo he sufrido.

—¿Por qué? Brody y yo empezamos a salir, pero nunca pasamos de ser amigos. No me acosté con él.

—¿No te has acostado con él? —Preguntó Quinn— ¿Tú sabes lo que eso significa para mí?

—Si me hubieras preguntado, te lo habría dicho antes. Pero tú no preguntas, tú supones lo que te parece.

Quinn bajó la cabeza, arrepentida.

—Para mí es trascendental haber sido tu única amante, Rachel. Pero sé que me he portado mal contigo —murmuró, como si le costara un mundo reconocerlo— Las mentiras de mi hermana han destrozado mi vida. No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado. No sabía lo importante que eras para mí hasta que te fuiste —le confesó Quinn— Y no quería admitir que odiaba mi vida sin ti.

—¿Y las otras mujeres, ésas con las que salías en las revistas?

Quinn hizo una mueca.

—Un escaparate.

—¿Y has desnudado a alguna de las modelos? —preguntó Rachel.

—No. No podía hacerlo.

—¿No podías? —repitió ella, sorprendida.

—No podía porque... —Quinn respiró profundamente— No podía porque sólo me excitas tú, sólo me gustas tú, sólo puedo pensar en ti.

—Me has sido fiel —murmuró Rachel atónita.

—Siempre te seré fiel. Te quiero, _ma belle_. Te quiero con toda mi alma. ¡Me siento tan rara que esto tiene que ser amor!

—Me quieres —repitió ella, embargada de felicidad— Quinn yo… —Rachel estaba tan emocionada tras esa confesión, que no podía articular palabra— Yo también te quiero, Quinn.

—¿Vas a casarte conmigo? —la interrumpió ella— No puedo seguir así, Rachel. Te necesito.

—No sé, si de verdad me quieres...

—Te amo, Rachel. Te amo —dijo Quinn, tomando su cara entre las manos— Tienes que perdonarme, tienes que olvidar lo que ha pasado. Mi comportamiento ha sido inexcusable, lo sé, pero no volverá a repetirse. Tú eres tan generosa... no sabía que te amaba tanto.

—Me casaré contigo en cuanto podamos organizar la boda —sonrió Rachel— Eso era lo que esperaba de ti, Quinn. No quería casarme contigo hasta que no supiera que es lo que de verdad sentías por mí. Ahora sé que es verdad, que me quieres tanto como yo te quiero a ti. —añadió, para acto seguido fundirse en un tierno beso con Quinn. Había echado mucho de menos aquellos labios.

* * *

Rachel conoció a toda la familia de Quinn ese fin de semana y, poco después, se casaban en París.

Cuando reveló que había estado aprendiendo francés durante meses, la familia Fabray la acogió como si hubiera sido parte de ella toda la vida.

En la boda, Rachel llevaba un vestido marfil, diseñado por Kurt. Santana fue su dama de honor y Brody acudió con Marley. Los paparazzi estaban por todas partes, pero el equipo de seguridad se encargaba de que no molestasen a las novias.

La feliz pareja volvió a Knightmere para su luna de miel porque la morena no tenía fuerzas para mucho más. Cuando se lamentó de ello, Quinn le recordó que tenían toda la vida por delante.

* * *

Camille Berry Fabray nació cinco semanas después. Quinn tuvo que llevar a Rachel al hospital en medio de la noche pero, afortunadamente, fue un parto breve y fácil.

Camille llegó al mundo al amanecer; tenía una hermosa mata de cabello oscuro y unos ojos dorados como Quinn. Fue bautizada cuatro semanas más tarde.

Eligieron un nombre francés en honor a la abuela de Quinn, que por desgracia falleció unas semanas después de conocer a su pequeña bisnieta.

Rachel se sorprendió cuando, en el acta de nacimiento, Quinn anotó el apellido Berry antes que el suyo propio. Más tarde la rubia le explicó que era una forma de homenajear a la que sin duda sería la mamá favorita de Camille; y aunque no lo admitiera, Rachel sabía que Quinn lo había hecho como una pequeña forma de compensarla por todo lo que tuvo que pasar durante los primeros meses de embarazo. Algo que, sin embargo, Rachel tenía más que olvidado.

La relación con la hermana de Quinn seguía siendo la misma desde que la rubia descubriera todas sus mentiras.

Kitty les envió un regalo para la niña, pero cuando Quinn quiso devolverlo, Rachel decidió que podían cesar las hostilidades. Katherine Fabray no lo estaba pasando bien. Su marido, Jake, había pedido el divorcio y solicitado la custodia de los niños. Rachel animó a su esposa para que volviese a hablar con ella, ya que el resto de la familia le había negado la palabra.

En el plano laboral, la colección de bolsos que ella había diseñado para Kurt Hummel se vendía de maravilla, catapultando su nombre a la fama. En lugar de «la costurera», los medios habían decidido llamarla «la destacada diseñadora de accesorios, Rachel Berry-Fabray». Y había ganado una fortuna, además.

Quinn estaba impresionada por los beneficios de su negocio, aunque seguía sin entender que a alguien le gustasen esos diseños tan raros.

Varios meses después del nacimiento de su hija, Quinn y Rachel fueron a París para celebrar un día muy especial. Cuando entraron en la lujosa suite, Quinn le ofreció un par de fabulosos pendientes de diamantes.

—Es nuestro tercer aniversario, _ma chérie._

A Rachel no le dio tiempo a decir nada más porque justo cuando iba a abrir la boca, Quinn la levantó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, tumbándola suavemente.

Sin duda Quinn tenía sus propios planes para celebrar aquel aniversario.

Con todo el cuidado que pudo, Quinn la fue desprendiendo de cada prenda que vestía hasta dejarla solo con la parte inferior de su ropa interior de encaje, que la morena había elegido especialmente para la ocasión.

—No sabes la suerte que tengo de tenerte —murmuró Quinn, mientras dejaba un rastro de besos sobre sus pechos y su abdomen.

Despacio, Quinn se deshizo de las braguitas de Rachel y se tomó unos segundos para contemplar su precioso cuerpo. La rubia no sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer pensar que, unos meses atrás, Rachel había estado embarazada.

—Quinn…

La voz ronca de su esposa la hizo volver a la realidad. Seguramente había pasado más tiempo del que pensaba mirando el hermoso cuerpo de Rachel, pero, ¿alguien podía culparla?

Volviendo a lo que estaba. Quinn hizo de nuevo un sendero de besos sobre el cuerpo su esposa, pero estaba vez en sentido ascendente.

Cuando llegó a los pechos de Rachel, los acarició, besó, lamió y chupó hasta que su mujer la tomó del pelo suavemente, conectando sus labios en un beso hambriento.

Después del embarazo, los pechos de Rachel había aumentado su tamaño considerablemente, y Quinn se moría por prestarle la atención que necesitaban, cosa que no pasó hasta después de un tiempo porque una pequeña morenita se había apropiado de ellos haciendo que estos estuvieran más sensibles de lo normal y que, por ende, Rachel no le permitiera a la rubia jugar con ellos cuando le apetecía.

Por eso, desde que todo volvió a la normalidad, Quinn aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para mimarlos como se merecían. Sí, sin duda Quinn tenía una obsesión con los pechos de su mujer… pero, de nuevo, ¿alguien la podía culpar?

Separando sus labios un poco, Quinn atrapó el labio inferior de Rachel entre sus dientes, para después lamerlo con cuidado.

Poco a poco, fue descendiendo por el cuerpo de su mujer para llegar a donde quería.

No cabía la menor duda de que su sesión de besos había excitado a Rachel, hasta el punto en que sus jugos estaban, prácticamente, mojando las sabanas bajo ella. Quinn quedó fascinada ante aquella imagen, haciendo que su miembro se endureciera más dentro de sus boxers.

Entre la organización de aquel viaje y el cuidado de la pequeña Camille, había pasado una semana desde la última vez que hicieron el amor y, sin duda, sus cuerpos lo estaban notando.

Quinn no demoró más y con habilidad, pasó su lengua a lo largo del sexo húmedo de su mujer. Se entretuvo bastante prestándole la máxima atención al clítoris hinchado de Rachel, añadiendo dos de sus dedos para aumentar el placer de su mujer. Fue alternando el ritmo de sus embestidas, pero cuando estaba casi segura de que Rachel estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, la morena la sujetó por la muñeca y le impidió seguir en lo que estaba.

—No… No quiero llegar así —dijo Rachel casi sin aliento.

Entendiendo a lo que se refería su mujer, Quinn se apartó un momento para deshacerse de su ropa y volvió a acostarse sobre Rachel. La morena pudo sentir el duro miembro de su mujer presionando sobre su estómago.

Mientras se besaban con pasión, Rachel empezó a estimular el miembro de Quinn, quien gruñó en cuanto sintió la mano de la morena acariciándola.

Con toda la suavidad que fue capaz de tener, teniendo en cuenta que estaba prácticamente a punto de explotar, Quinn guió la punta de su miembro hasta la entrada del sexo de Rachel y la penetró lentamente, mientras la besaba con ternura.

Una vez dentro, se detuvo unos segundos para acostumbrar a aquella sensación que, aún después de tanto tiempo, la seguía volviendo loca. Estar dentro de Rachel era algo de lo que jamás se cansaría.

Quinn inició un suave movimiento con sus caderas, entrando y saliendo muy lentamente de Rachel, disfrutando de aquella deliciosa fricción. La morena enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Quinn e incitó a la rubia a que se moviera más rápido y más profundo dentro de ella.

Después de una noche de pasión, se quedaron hablando hasta el amanecer. Desde que Camille llegó a sus vidas eran pocas las ocasiones que tenían para estar realmente a solas, para disfrutar completamente la una de la otra.

Apoyada sobre su pecho, Rachel dejó escapar un suspiro.

—No tienes ni idea del feliz que soy. —dijo dejando un suave beso en el cuello de Quinn.

—Y yo pienso dedicar el resto de mi vida a que sigas siéndolo —le prometió Quinn, sus ojos dorados llenos de amor.

_-Fin- _

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS por haber leído, seguido, marcado como favorita y comentado esta historia.**

**He intentado alargar un poco más este capítulo (sobre todo la parte final), espero que sea de vuestro agrado hahaha**

**Tengo un par de historias adaptadas para compartir antes de empezar a subir el fic que estoy escribiendo, así que (por si os interesa) la próxima semana estaré subiendo una nueva historia :)**

**Gracias por todo y ¡hasta la próxima! ;)**


End file.
